100 different ways
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: I've decided to do the 100 stories challenge. Hope you people like it! People I've boosted up the Rating for future chapters!
1. Baby

****

OK so I've decided to do the challenge set by Author: Cannibalistic Skittles . Here goes my first one.

**It's the #16 one: Baby.** **Anyways** **Puck and Sabrina are looking for Red's little brother. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

"Wah-wa-wah!"

The sound of crying was carried to the ears of Sabrina Grimm. "Grimm, do you hear that?" Puck asked.

"Of course I do Puck. You think its Red's little brother?"

Puck shrugged. The two 13 year old's have been on the trail of this baby for months now, and they finally had the opportunity to find the kid. As the crying grew louder, Sabrina quickened her pace. Soon, they reached a closed door, they opened it and inside there stood a small, white crib. As soon as she saw that, Sabrina rushed to the crib and picked up what layed inside.

"Puck, here he is." she whispered. The little baby watched her, confused. Sabrina was hypnotized by its emerald green eyes and mop of blond hair. Puck walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's so.... small," he said.

"No duh!" Sabrina exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him.

Puck reached out to grab the baby, but it had other plans. Instead, it grabbed Puck's finger and gripped it tightly. "Ahh! Its got me!" Puck yelled.

"Oh Puck, lighten up. Hey, I think we should name him." Sabrina said.

"We'll name him Robin. After me, of course." he said. Sabrina gave him a cold look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Why should we name him after you," Sabrina asked him.

"Because he looks like me," Puck said as if it were an obvious point. Sabrina frowned and looked down at 'Robin'. She then let out a gasp of shock. Puck was right, Robin did look like him.

"Puck, you don't think...." she started to ask.

"I never think!" Puck said, intelligently. **(Good Job, Puck!)** Sabrina rolled her eyes again.

"Lieblings. Lieblings, where are you?"

"We're over here Granny," they yelled. Suddenly, Robin started to pout and began to cry, letting go of Puck's finger in the process. Sabrina was trying to calm him down when Granny stepped inside.

"Granny, did you find out who's kid this is?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you wanna know whose." Granny answered.

"Uh, sis. This baby is from the future." Daphne said, looking from Puck to Sabrina. Sabrina's eyes grew wide and she looked down at the baby. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," the Grimm women answered.

* * *

** Ta da!!! Hope you like it. **

**Review s'il te plait.**


	2. My big Fat Grimm Wedding

**OK, here's my next story.**

**This is #12:Wedding.**

**

* * *

**

It was the wedding that everyone had been waiting for, Briar Rose and Uncle Jake's. All the family friends were invited: Ms. White (who dragged Billy along), Mr. Clay, Boarman and Swineheart, and many others.

Jake had chosen Puck to be his Best Man, actually he had no other choice since Henry refused to accept the marriage, while Briar chose Sabrina to be he Maid of Honor.

* * *

"Briar, I don't know about this. Shouldn't I be wearing a lighter color dress?" Sabrina asked, looking from her dress to everybody elses's.

"No Sabrina. That color makes your eyes pop," Briar Rose said, calmly.

Sabrina looked around, everyone had a light pastel color dress, while her dress was a midnight blue."Get ready Sabrina. Its almost time!" Daphne squealed.

(Meanwhile)

"Aw C'mon! Do I really got to wear this!?" Puck asked, pulling on his tie.

"Puck, I promise that after the wedding you can go roll around in some mud," Jake said.

"Fine. Is it time yet?"

"Yup! Let's go."

* * *

Da da da blah blah blah.

"And do you Briar....."

"Isn't this exciting!!!" Daphne whispered.

"Yeah, I guess," Sabrina whispered back.

"Haven't you ever wondered what your wedding will be like?" Daphne asked, stealing a quick glance at Puck. Sabrina flushed, crimson red. Daphne started to giggle, "So you have thought about it."

Sabrina looked at Puck, he had been watching her carefully, but when she looked at him, he flushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've thought about my wedding... once or twice at least," Sabrina answered, smiling.

"More like many times." Daphne mumbled.

"Daphne, don't you have anywhere else to be?" asked Sabrina.

"Fine! I can take a hint," said Daphne and walked off. As Sabrina walked toward Puck, she felt her breath get caught in her throat. Puck looked.... HOT! His hair was, like always, messed up but it made the tux work. The white tuxedo made his beautiful, green eyes sparkle.

"H...Hey Puck!" Sabrina stammered.

"Oh, hey Sabrina."

Sabrina wasn't the only breathless one. Puck had been that way since he saw Sabrina enter the chapel. He was captivated by how her eyes popped, how silky her hair looked and how the dress perfectly hugged her petite body.

"So.... ready to go roll around in some mud, aren't you?" Sabrina asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Nah. I think I'll ask someone to dance with me. Then I'll go do that," Puck said. When Sabrina looked at him confused, he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"C'mon, Lets go dance."

* * *

**DA DA DA!!!!!**


	3. The Perfect Boy

**Ta da!!! Here's my third one!!!**

**Dream #1**

**Disclamer for my three stories: I don't own the sisters grimm..... yet**

* * *

P.S. Sabrina is sleeping until..... well you'll understand it.

P.P.S. Sabrina has been dreaming about the perfect boy for weeks, but he's always in the shadows ..... until.

* * *

"Are you here?" Sabrina asked, though she had no idea why. She'd had this dream bunches of times and he never failed to show.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" asked a deep, masculine voice. Sabrina turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows. She ran over and into his outstretched arms.

"Granny talked to us about Cupid and Psyche today and I could help but think about you."

"How so?" the figure asked.

"Well, you're the perfect boy, but I can only see you in my dreams. Just like Psyche could only see Cupid in the dark." Sabrina answered, nuzzling closer to him.

"Hmmm. Alright, I'll agree to that, but unlike Cupid I will show you who I am," the dude said.

Sabrina pushed away. "Wait! You will?!"

Th guy laughed," Of course I will. I've got nothing to hide."

"But what if..... what if you leave forever because you see something you don't like."

"I'll never do that. You on the other hand, might."

"Why?"

"You'll see." he said as he started to step ouot into the light, but he was intercepted by Sabrina.

"You mean, I won't like who you are?"she asked.

"Nope!" the guy said and walked out into the light. Sabrina gasped.

"B...but it can't be! You c...can't b....be m....my b...boy!"

"Aww, can you at least give me a chance? Like you said before I'm the perfect guy..... for you at least."

"But, its **you!** You're...... you're....."

The figure leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers. When he pulled away, Sabrina became quiet. "Yeah so what, I'm Puck. Big deal. That's all you ever wanted." He then kissed her again and then.........

* * *

Sabrina woke up.

"Whoa! What a weird dream!" she exclaimed and fell asleep again.

"He he. If only I could tell her that it wasn't a** complete** dream. I am the perfect guy for her." Puck said, and then he walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

**So what do ya think?**


	4. Chocolate

**Part 4 is HERE!!!!**

**#54: Chocolate!!!!! Its amazing what a little hot chocolate can do!!!!!**

"What's your favorite....... animal!"

"Dog!"

"Chimps."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Blue."

Daphne sighed, this game of Q&A had been going on for hours. "C'mon you two, you can't be **that** different!"

Puck and Sabrina glared at each other."No doubt that we're different, just look at us!"

"Yeah, I'm hot...... she sooooo is NOT!" Puck retorted.

*sigh* "Alright, favorite band."

"Flyleaf, duh!" Puck answered.

"Paramore!" said Sabrina, crossing her arms.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Last one. What do you prefer, Chocolate of Licorice?"

"Chocolate."

The two teens looked at each other in shock.

"Wait, YOU like chocolate?" Puck asked, very surprized.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know, you're just so.......you!"

"What is THAT suppose to mean?!?!?"

"I......I.... I just meant."

Thankfully, Daphne arrived, saving his butt. "Here, for making such a big improvement you both get some hot chocolate," she said, handing each of them a mug of steaming hot chocolate. They grabbed the mugs and sat there, very quietly sipping their chocolate, not looking up from the rim. When she noticed that they weren't going to talk, Daphne decided to call it quits.

"Well, good night you two." she said and walked to the kitchen. Then she dropped her mug into the sink and quietly made her way back into the living room. When she arrived she noticed that the TV had been turned on, so she went to investigate what they were watching.

When she got there, she had a smirk formed on her face. "Well, I guess chocolate can bring together even the weirdest of people." With that, she walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

* * *

What she had saw was amazing, Sabrina had been curled up next to Puck , watching TV, soooo interested, that they didn't even notice Daphne come and go.

*sigh* "Puck, don't you dare move!" Sabrina growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Puck answered as Sabrina snuggled closer to him.

* * *

**All right hope you like it!!!!**


	5. Edward Cullen

**Ta Da!!!!! It's my next chapter!!!!**

**For all those Twilight and Edward fans, please do not be offended by this story!!!!! Luv y'all!!** "Oh and then Edward......."

* * *

Puck stood up, slamming his fists on the kitchen table, "Excuse me," he snarled and walked up to his room.

"What's his problem?" asked Sabrina.

"I think someone has a bad case of the green eyed monster,"Daphne said.

"Who? Puck? Of Whom?"

"Edward, no duh!" Daphne answered.

"_Liebling, _I think you should go see what's wrong," Granny Relda said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but still walked upstairs to Puck's room. She knocked on the door and yelled,"Hey Puck, I'm coming in, like it or not." Then she swung the door open and marched inside, she walked over to the trampoline and found Puck flat on his back.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Why did you go away? Did something happen?"

"Yes, you happened!!"

"What did I do?" Sabrina asked defensively.

"All you ever talk about is Edward Cullen this and Edward Cullen that!!" Puck yelled, getting up.

"Oh so that's it. You're just jealous!" Sabrina yelled back.

"No! I just know that I'm 10 times better than he is!" Puck said. **(Like** **I said before, don't get offended, I luv Edward, too.)**

"Prove it!"

"Ok I'll prove it. Wait for me outside the house by the forest." After saying that he ran into the forest.

Sabrina shrugged and headed out the room. She snuck outside and waited for Puck. Five minutes later, someone approached Sabrina, and she gasped when she saw who it was. It was Puck, and although he looked nothing like Edward, he sure was coming in second.

"Now," he said. "Don't I look as good as *blech* Edward Cullen."

"Ok, I'll admit, you've got the looks, but Edward really knows how to sweep a girl off her feet." Sabrina said, putting her hands on her hips.

As soon as she said that, Puck picked her up and and held her bridal style. "That's not exactly what I meant," Sabrina said, breathless.

"Oh I knew that," he said, letting his wings pop out of his back.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked as Puck took off from the ground.

"Nowhere, but I have 2 things that I know Edward Cullen will never have."

Sabrina looked up to ask him what he meant but was greeted by another sight instead of his green eyes. Puck had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. At that time she only had one thought and one alone. And it was that of the tingly sensation that was running through her veins.

Probablyy the magic, she thought.

Then they broke apart and he flew them down, Puck stood Sabrina up and then she leaned on a tree, holding her hand over her hear in hopes to slow the beating. "Ok, what are those two things?"

"1st, I can do what I just did in the air," he said walking toward the house.

"Wait, what's the second thing Edward will never have?" Sabrina yelled after him.

Not bothering to turn around, he said. "You!" and with that, he opened the door and went inside, leaving Sabrina pondering about what he said.


	6. Robin

**Alright this is for all the people who wanted little Robin to return.**

**Note to People: They decided to keep Robin and they bought him a crib, which they put in Great Granny Relda's room. **

**K, luv you people, keep on reviewing!!!!!**

* * *

"Come here Robby, lets go to sleep now, OK?" Sabrina cooed to the little baby in the crib. She picked him up and he started to laugh.

**F.Y.I Robin, as Red's little brother had been named, had green eyes and shaggy blond hair.**

"Now Robin, stop laughing! You need to sleep!" Sabrina exclaimed and began to rock him back and forth.

As she rocked, she looked into his eyes and thought.

"I can't believe that this baby is mine. And worst still this baby is mine **and** Puck's!!" she thought.

"Little Robin,you know I love you right?" Sabrina said to the sleepy baby. The baby snuggled closer to her cashmere sweater and let a word escape his mouth, a word that would change her life forever.......**mommy!!!**

Sabrina held him until he was completely asleep, when that happened, she set him down and sat down, holding her head in shock. She sat there for a couple of minutes then she heard a voice.

"Hey Grimm, is Robin asleep?"

Sabrina turned around and found herself face to face with Puck.

"Y...yeah," she stammered.

"Hey Sabrina, I've gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do you treat Robin as if he were your kid?"

Sabrina gulped, "Uh, well you see.... to me he....uh...sort of is," she answered. "Well P...puck I'm going to sleep.... Good Night."

"Yeah, sure. Night Grimm,"he said, wrapping his finger around one of her gold curls.

She shivered as he let go and quickly raced into her room, quietly closing the door and leaning against it.

"I guess its not** so** bad that its our kid. Besides, Little Robin is pretty cute, just like his father!" Sabrina said, silently giggling to herself.

* * *

**Ta DA!!! How did you like it!!!!??????**


	7. Trickster King vs Queen of Sneaks

**K. Here is my next chapter!!!**

**More Baby Robin!!! Yay!!!!!!**

"You're gonna pay for that snot-face!" Sabrina cried as she reached for the wooden sword in her pocket.

"Pssht! Like you're gonna do something to me!" Puck said, indignantly.

She then leaned forward and thrust the sword at him. He fell back and hurried to grab his own sword. "Little pus-brain, have you no shame? Do you think you're a match for the Trickster King?"

"Please, peasant, the Queen of Sneaks is ten times better than you," Sabrina laughed. "En gar!"

Then they go back and forth, thrusting their swords at each other. After ten minutes they hear giggling from behind them. They put there swords down and turn around, only to find Daphne, with little Robin in her arms, and Red standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Puck asked the two girls.

The two 10 year-old looked at each other and smirked. "We heard your argument and decided that there was only 1 person who could decide who was better." Red said.

"Who you? Daphne?" asked Sabrina.

"Nope!" exclaimed the girls.

"Then who?" cried the two frustrated teens.

"Robin," Daphne said, calmly.

Sabrina and Puck looked at the baby. Daphne set Robin down on the floor and he crawled over to them, Sabrina then knelt down in front of him.

"Alright Robby, whose better mommy or daddy," she whispered barely audible. The baby looked back and forth from Puck to Sabrina., then let out a squeal of delight.

"Prince," he cried.

The four kids looked at one another and back at Robin. Finally Sabrina felt realization hit her . "Guys! Robin's talking about himself!" she cried and picked him up.

"The Prince of.... well I don't know yet. My little rascal!" she laughed and tickled him on his belly.

"Say what?" asked the other three.

"Nothing, you guys just don't understand him as much as I do." Sabrina said and walked out leaving all the others with confusement on their faces.

* * *

* * *


	8. Under the Mistletoe

**Happy Holidays to all Fanfictioners!!! Here is my new story and its for the word Awkward. **

**Disclamers for all the other stories: I do not own the sisters grimm..... yet!!!!**

* * *

The house was cheerful and bright, ready for this type of year. That's right, it was Christmas and everyone was excited.

*Ding Dong* The doorbell rang and Daphne went running to the door. She opened it and in came Snow and Charming.

"Hi Snow, hi Billy!" the girls said and Snow gave them each a hug.

"Hi girls," Charming said.

Granny Relda came in and motioned for the girls to go into the kitchen.

"Girls will you finish decorating while I great our guests?" she asked. The girls nodded and headed toward the box of decorations.

"Ugh," Sabrina cried as she looked into the box, "Mistletoe!"

"What's so bad about mistletoe?" Daphne asked, pulling it out of the box.

"You just have such.... awkward moments if you get caught under there."

Daphne rolled her eyes and went to work putting the decorations up. Soon enough they were done and headed out to the living room, but they were soon attacked by an excited fairy boy.

"Marshmellow!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her by the hand and twirled her around.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Sabrina asked surprised.

"I just love Christmas, everything about it! Everything.... except the mistletoe. Yuk!" Puck said sticking out his tongue.

"What is up with you people and mistletoe!?" Daphne scoffed and walked out of the room. Puck and Sabrina followed close behind, but stopped when they heard a giggle from in front of them.

They looked forward and saw Red pointing up to something above their heads. The two looked up and found their one and only enemy..... mistletoe.

"You two know what you gotta do now," came Uncle Jake's voice from the sea of people.

Sabrina turned and looked at striken look on Puck's face. Without thinking, she got on her tippy toes and swiftly kissed him on the lips. She then looked at the crowd and their expression, as if they had planned this.

"Like I said Daph, awkward." Sabrina cried out to her sister, wherever she was and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.


	9. WHAT!

**Heyyyyy!!!!! Here's my next chapter, its for the word......... WHAT!!!!!!**

"Hey uhhhh Puck, I need to tell you something," Sabrina said, dragging Puck into her bedroom.

"Shoot!" he said and lay down on her bed.

"Umm, its about Robin and his, *gulp* parents."

"You found out who they are?!" Puck asked, shooting straight up on the bed.

Sabrina blushed, "Actually, we've known for a while." She said, shuffling her feet.

"Who are they!?"

"We are Puck," Sabrina said, letting out a long breath.

"Cool. So we're gonna adopt him?" Puck asked.

"What!? No. You and me. We. Are. His. Parents!" Sabrina said, slowly.

"I don't get it?" Puck asked.

Sabrina struggled to find the right words. "We, You and me, are gonna...... gonna..... **produce** this child." Sabrina said and blushed again.

"How are we gonna do that? Chemicals?"

Sabrina nearly fell over. "NO! We are gonna **do** something that is gonna lead to me giving birth to Robin! Got it!?"

"OHHHHH, I get it now!" Puck exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Sure," he said calmly, too calmly.

"And your **OK** with that?" Sabrina asked incrediously.

"Sure." He said _(obviously Puck doesn't understand what Sabrina just said.) _

"Okay then, I'm just gonna go for a walk then." Sabrina said, rushing out of her room.

Puck leaned back and and though. He analized everything Sabrina had just said. After a while, he turned green.

**"WAIT? WHAT!!!!"**

* * *

Ha ha, that's funny!!! Review people please!!!!! Luv you! ~Princess

* * *


	10. Purple

**Here's my next story in the series....it's for Purple. But to tell you the truth I don't like it. Anyway enjoy.**

_

* * *

__I'm lost in the woods, it's all Puck's fault. If he hadn't stormed off Granny wouldn't have told her to go looking for him. _Suddenly there's a rustle in the bushes, and out comes a tall, hooded figure.

"Who are you?" asked Sabrina, stepping back.

"I am the Master of the Scarlet Hand!" a voice bellowed from under the hood. Sabrina ran as fast as she could, but the figure was quickly on her trail. She then stumbled on a rock and fell onto the floor.

"I will get you, you can't run," the figure said.

"N...no y...you can't.. you CAN'T!" Sabrina said as she started to cry. The figure started to shake then a heavy laugh proceeded out of its hood. It pulled its hood back and who should appear but......

"PUCK!" Sabrina cried.

"HA! I got you real good!" he esclaimed, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"PUCK! I... I HATE YOU!" she yelled and ran away from him.

"Uh oh!" Puck said and flew after her.

"Puck, why was Sabrina crying?" Daphne asked as soon as he got through the door.

"I'll explain later, right now remind me, what's Sabrina's favorite color?" Puck said, getting ready to take off again.

"It's purple, but wait why...." Daphne never finished the saying anything because Puck had already taken off and zoomed to his room and slammed the door closed. "Ugh! Boys!"

(An Hour Later)

*Grrr Grrr* Came a sound from outside Sabrina's room. Sabrina frowned and walked over to open the door. She looked around, and there, on the floor sat ......... a purple ........tiger cub?!?!?!?!

"Awww Sweet thing, what are you doing here? Is this paint job a certain fairy's doing? Come here!" Sabrina said and the poor cub up and carried it into her room. She set it upon her bed and instantly a shimmering light surrounded it, pretty soon she saw sitting on her bed a purple fairy.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" But as she walked to the door a question rose to the top of her head.

"Before I kick you out, let me ask you a question."

"Shoot," Puck said.

"Why are you purple?" Sabrina asked.

Puck chuckled nervously, "Well uh, since you said you hated me, and well you love the color purple.... I.... I decide to, you know, paint myself purple." Puck said, lowering his voice with every word.

"Wait so you did this to yourself, just to get in my books again?" Sabrina asked, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Well uh... Yeah," he said

"I forgive you just..... don't ever do it again!"

"Never, ever. You know why..... this paint is really ichy!" Puck said and started to scratch his head.

Sabrina started to laugh,"Now..... GET OU OF MY ROOM!" Sabrina screamed.

* * *

**What did I say, I seriously did not like it. NEWAYZ, review PLEASE!**


	11. Remember Me?

I'm introducing you people to a new charecter...... ME! Yup that's right, I have come to become an obsticle towards Sabrina.

Don't hate me people ok!? I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Tiger Beat Magazine, but I do own Diana!

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Sabrina cried, hoping it was her Tiger Beat Magazine. (She loved hearing about the Jonas Brothers.) She opened the door and found herself face-to-face with a brown haired, brown eyed girl no older than herself.

"Hi," she said. "Does Puck live here?"

"W...who?" asked Sabrina, stilled stunned at the girls appearance.

"You know, Robin Goodfellow, The Trickster King. Yada, yada, yada," the girl said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Came Puck's voice as he descended the stairs.

"PUCK!?"

"Diana?" Puck asked with a frown.

Sabrina moved out of the way to let her in. 'Diana' ran inside, up the stair and gave Puck a hug. Behind her stood Sabrina who was steaming with fury.

"Um.... do you mind introducing us Puck?!" Sabrina snarled.

" Oh..... uh..... Sabrina this is Diana, my girlfriend.... I guess," Puck said awkwardly.

Sabrina's right eyebrow raised up in alarm, "Girlfriend?" she growled.

"Let me explain," Diana said, sensing the tension, "About.... 3,000 years ago my mo, the goddess Artemis, introduces me to Puck. After a bit.... I started.... crushing on him and we kinda were dating. When they moved they moved to America we lost touch."

"Uhhh Di, won't you be trapped in here forever?" Puck asked nervously.

"Nope! You're forgetting, I'm a demi-goddess NOT a everafter!"

"Right," Puck said.

Diana looked from Sabrina's fuming face to Puck's nervous one. Then a smile crept up her face. "Excuse me Sabrina, may I see you hand for a minute?" she asked turning to her.

"Sure?" Sabrina said confused and hesitently held her hand out.

"Sabrina, wait NO!" Puck exclaimed, but it was too late, as soon as Diana had touched Sabrina's hand her eyes glowed purple. A second later, she pulled away and said, "EH hem, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right." Puck said, grumply. As Diana passed Puck again, she held his hand for a second and then raced up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Sabrina asked.

Puck sighed."She just read your thoughts. That's her 'gift'."

Sabrina paled, "Oh my!"

"She must know something we don't,"

"Hem hem." Diana walked down the stairs. "You're a luck girl," she whispered to Sabrina. She then took Sabrina's hand and placed it in Puck's. They suddenly felt a shock and pulled their hand's away.

Diana slowly walked to the door and grabbed the handle, "Oh and Puck, if you remember what my other gift is, you'll understand what I just did."

Puck thought for a moment and then blushed. "Di! How could you!!!!!"

Diana threw her head back and laughed a hearty laugh. She opened the door and left, leaving behind an embarressed fairy and a comfused girl.

* * *

**Diana's other gift is marrying people. (Mentally at least)**

**If you are confused, just tell me.**

** This is for the word 'Remember.'**


	12. I Hate Valentine's Day!

**OK, here's one for Holiday........ Valentine's day. HM? *snap* I've got it!**

**Sabrina's POV.**

I hate Valentine's Day. Easy as that. What's so great about lovey dovey couples giving each other googly eyes?

I used to have to watch my mom and dad like that, now it's Uncle Jake and Briar. Ugh! It's **DISGUSTING**! My only Valentine this year will be Baby Robin, who needs a couple when you've got such a great *cough cough* son.

Bet not even his **father **will notice that it's Valentine's Day. He'll just walk past me, insult me, and walk away. Hmph, if he **loves **me soooo much, than why won't he wish me a Happy Valentine's Day?

"Robby! Happy Valentine's Day!" I say and pick him up.

"Vadentie mommy!" he exclaims and gives me a smacking kiss on the cheek. I had to laugh at that.

"Eh hem." Comes a voice from outside the room.

I turn around, I know EXACTLY who it is. "What do YOU want Puck?!" He's truly the last person I want to see today.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing," Puck said and walked into the room.

"What, are you stalking me now?!"

"No, just wanna know how you are."

He puts a hand on Robin's head and he starts to laugh. (Robin I mean.)

"Happy Valentine's Day Robin. You know, I know Cupid." He says, redirecting his attention back to me.

"You do?" I did **not **know that.

"Yup! He's uhhh Diana's cousin."

"Oh Diana, your Valentine right," I reply tartly. What can I say? With her around, Robin will surely disappear.

"Nope, she told me that she doesn't like me anymore. She fell in love with a mortal named Salvador, just like me."

"You fell in love with a **DUDE**?!?!?!? Named Salvador?!" I say, and burst into laughter!

He turns as red as a tomato. "N...no I did not!" He leans toward me and places a kiss on Robin's forehead. Then he places a kiss on mine. I stop laughing immediatly, and blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said with a smirk, pleased to see me flustered. Then he leaves.

I still hate Valentine's Day, but not as much as before.


	13. My Hero

**Hey, I've got another story...... Hero. I do not own The Sisters Grimm'.**

* * *

Ugh! I can't believe Mrs. Logan!! I mean seriously, A REPORT?!! On my HERO? I actually think that I am my own hero, I've been through enough to be considered one.

Unfortunatly, she said that we cannot use ourself as one. So let's see..... who can I choose? I type in three letters in the computer....

Dad....

-He's a real nice dude who actually takes care of his family....

-But he lied to us about Everafters AND he tried to kill Puck.

Next...... Mom.

-Beautiful, adventurous....

-BUT she lied to Dad.

I can't believe it, an hour already!!! I'm never gonna be able to get someone to be my hero! If I could just pick myself, it would be so much easier for me!

Next up.... Granny?

-Too wild.

(Besides with her cooking!!)

Ummmm Uncle Jake?

-Yuck, and too weird!!!

Two Hours!!!! And I still haven't chosen anyone!! Plus, its midnight. "Puck Keep it down, NOW!" Lousy Fairy, doesn't even let me think!!!!

Daphne......?

-Too crazy.

Red.....?

-Too Psyco!

"Fairy boy if you don't......"

Then it hit me! A person who had saved me from more danger than anybody before, someone who has tried their best to keep me out of trouble.

Inspiration had come to me by wings and in the form of four letters.

P.U.C.K!

* * *

What did you think? Short but to the point.

Happy Valentine's Day!!!!


	14. Mind Reading?

I've got two stories that are going to go hand in hand with one another. First, This one is gonna be for the word **Hidden Talent**, and the next one is gonna be for the word **Cry**.

* * *

Sabrina's POV:

I was in the most gorgeous forest, covered in snow, but surprisingly I wasn't cold. The person that I was beside and holding hands with seemed to be thinking of something, and when he spoke it was a deep voice, one that I had heard before. "Sabrina, I love you." he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, too P...."

"SABRINA, Wake up!!!!" came Daphne's voice. I warily opened my eyes and light flooded them. "'Brina time to eat breakfast." I sat up and she turned around.

'Not like you'll eat anything. I swear that one day you'll become anorexic!' came Daphne's voice.

"DAPHNE!! How can you say that!"

"I didn't say anything!" Daphne said and frowned.'Weird it's like she read my mind!'

"UM Daphne, I think I CAN read you're mind!" I cried.

"OK? What am I thinking right now!?" Daphne sat down on my bed and scrunched up her face. It's too embarrassing to tell you what she thought.

"How can you think about me like that!?"

"Well it's true, you do think that Puck is se......" Daphne started to say. But I cut her off.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I say, "C'mon we need to see what's wrong with me."

I walk down the stairs and I immediately hear Granny's and Uncle Jake's thoughts. Jake was whining about not having his honey moon and Granny was thinking about what kind of food she was gonna make later.

"Um, Granny. Uncle Jake. I need to ask you something." I say

"What is it?" Granny asked.

'I bet its some stupid question,' thought Uncle Jake.

"What happens when a human can read thoughts?" I ask.

'What did I say?" Uncle Jake thought.

"Well it must be that they have gone through some process that has turned them into an immortal. Why?" Granny said, confused.

Daphne and I shared a look. "Granny, I can read minds."

'The girl has lost it," Granny said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I did not lose it!" I exclaim. Granny gasped and went over to hug me.

"Oh Libeling, I am sooo sorry!"

"But how did I become an Ever...." I stopped talking because Puck had descended down the stairs with a weird look on his face.

'Maybe we shouldn't tell Puck just yet.' Uncle Jake thought and I said, "Yes Uncle Jake."

As Puck walked down the stairs, she blocked out everyone Else's thoughts except Puck's.

'I love S...'

"AHHHHH! I did not hear that!" I cry.

"Sabrina, you didn't!" Granny cried.

I nodded and everybody shook their heads.

"Are you crazy?" Puck asked , he was obviously surprised at my outburst.

"It's a looooong story," Daphne said.

* * *

**In the next chapter I'll tell you why Puck looked weird. This is for Hidden Talent!!!!**

**Hope you liked it. And don't forget to look for the new chapter in jenny1213's and my story!!!!!!**


	15. Cry? Me? HA! Well

**This is the continuing one to Hidden Talent. I guess I should've put this one first, but hey you live you learn. Here it goes............. CRY.**

* * *

Puck POV:

Cry. I've only done that once before, but now it seems that I cry myself to sleep every night. Especially when I think of people dying. But the person that I worry about the most is Sabrina. I mean she's always getting into trouble, what'll happen when I'm not there to protect her...... or her luck runs out?

I. Love. Her. I guess there's no point in denying that point anymore. The problem..... the problem is that she's mortal and I'm an Everafter, she'll eventually die while I continue to live. I can't imagine my life without her.... it ........ it would be void.

I see the sun shining, guess that it's time to head downstairs for breakfast and see her. Then after I see her, I imagine her dead and I have to hide tears. After that she'll insult me.... I'll insult back and so our daily routine will start.

I go downstairs and head to the kitchen. As I enter I see Sabrina glaring at me, I wanna ask her whats wrong but I can't help but think how much I love S.....

"AHHHHH! I did not hear that!" Sabrina cries.

"Sabrina, you didn't!" Granny asks.

She nodded and everybody shook their heads.

"Are you crazy?" I ask, surprised at her outburst. What has she gone crazy!?

"It's a looooong story," Daphne said. I give her a look and she nods. I guess that Marshmellow's gonna tell me later.

* * *

**Anyway.... I know that Puck was a bit OOC. But that's how I imagined Puck's sensitive side. Review people, and don't be harsh! **


	16. Protecting Me

**Ummmmmm! Hey I've got it how about I do the i-pod one? And I know the perfect song! Now don't criticise me, but I think that the Aly and Aj song..... 'Protecting Me' is the perfect song to describe these two lovebirds.**

* * *

"Puck get back here with that you know that you're not supposed to take my I-pod!" Sabrina cried. The fairy had sneaked into her room and stolen it.

"Relax Grimm, I'm just putting a song that I wanted you to hear on there," Puck yelled back at her.

She stormed into the kitchen where he sat on his computer, placing a new song on her I-pod.

"If its any gross, perverted, or stupid song I swear I will hunt you down!" Sabrina told him.

"Is that a promise?" Puck asked slyly. Sabrina gave him an evil look and walked away. After a while Sabrina became curious about what song he had put on there. She looked through the library and found the song Protecting Me: by Aly and Aj. She decided to listen to it.

**_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far 'cause  
_** Sabrina listened and her eyes welled up with tears, the song reminded her so much of Puck and her.  
**_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_**

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok  
"He does listen to me, he knew when Jonas had hurt me, and he protected me from him!" she thought.  
**_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_**

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt  
"It's true, whenever he'll need me I will be there for him, no matter what or how!"

**_(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_**

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

She saw Puck step out of his room and she ran over to give him a hug. His eyes opened wide, but hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Thank you Puck, for giving me a new favorite song."

And with that Sabrina walked away, replaying their song all over again.

* * *

**Soooooooo, what'd ya think?!!!!!**


	17. Wings for you too!

**Okay, lets seeeeeeee......... I've got one, this is gonna lead into another story so pay attention!**

Sabrina had been unsuccessfully trying to burp baby Robin, during which he fell asleep on her shoulder and she fell asleep too. After an hour or so, Sabrina felt a void in her arms and awoke with a start.

"Robin? Robin!" Sabrina cried, looking all over the room for her little baby.

"Mama!" came Robin's bubbly laughter from somewhere in the room. Sabrina took another look around the room. When she saw nothing she decided to try in the kitchen, then she felt a bit of water fall from the ceiling. She looked up and saw Robin floating in the air.

"Robin Goodfellow get down here right now!" she exclaimed.

Robin pouted but still soared down by her side. When he got close enough she saw that there were two little insect-like wings sprouting from his back, not unlike his father's except that they were blue.

"Honey, sweety..... you have, you've got...... wings! But I thought that you were gonna be like me, normal, errrrr more normal at least," Sabrina cried, distraught.

She put Robin down on the ground nad he started transforming into different animals, he went from a rino, to a fly, to a walrus all under 5 minutes.

"Great now you can do that too!?" Sabrina asked in a shocked/amused voice.

"What's the matter Grimm, have you lost you're mind?" Puck asked coming in through the door. He took one good look at Robin and his face flushed.

"Gr...Grimm, what's happening? Why is Robin ummmmmm a giant fly?" He asked.

Sabrina gave him a look, "I don't know, I..... I...... truly don't know!"

"Mommy, me *yawn* tiwad," Robin said and floated into her arms.

"It's okay, Robin. Go to sleep."

Puck caught a glimpse of Robin's wings and mouthed, "Blue?" to himself.

Suddenly, a crash came from outside and the earth shook a little. Puck and Sabrina gave each other a look and ran outside, what they said made them gasp.

It was a house on a cloud, a closer look made Sabrina realize that it was Baba Yaga's house. Outside the door however was not the witch, but a tall, sophisticated woman with long, blond hair......... Sabrina.

* * *

** But wait people, there's more!!!!!**

* * *


	18. A House in the Clouds

**Here's the second part of that story! Enjoy, and for those people who want to know why Sabrina is an Everafter, that'll be the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Sabrina, may I talk to you," future Sabrina asked her younger counterpart.

"Uhhhhh, sure. Can we talk out here?" younger Sabrina asked, shifting Robin from one side to the other.

Future Sabrina bit her lip, "Sure, but only if Puck leaves. My husband is here, and getting them together would be very bad."

"Puck, please can you leave?"

"But, Sabrina, who is she? How do you know if you-"

"I said leave Puck," Sabrina said, angrily.

Young Puck went inside the house one more time.

Older Puck came from outside the house, "Is he gone?" he asked.

"Yup," the two Sabrina's said in unison.

"What do you two want?" Younger Sabrina asked, an edge in her voice.

"Ummmm...... we came here to take Robin back to the future."

Sabrina's grip on Robin tightened.

"No, he's my baby, you're not taking him away." Sabrina said indignantly.

"Sabrina, I understand that, but he belongs in his right time period." Puck said, softly.

Sabrina looked from Puck to the older version of herself, then she sank down to her knees.

"I kn...knew this would have happened, but not so fast!" Sabrina sobbed. "How will I be able to explain this to Granny and Daphne, and worst of all........ Puck."

"You're smart remember, you'll find a way to tell them," Puck said and knelt down in front of her.

Robin woke up and looked at his father, "Dada, I wanna go home!"

Sabrina's eyes welled up with tears again. She handed Robin to Puck and stood up looking at older Sabrina's eyes.

The door blew opened and out flew younger Puck.

"Sabrina, where are they going with Robin?" Puck asked, his eyes were coal black, and he as ready for an attack.

"Puck, they have come to take Robin back to his home."

"What do you mean? This is his real......... oh."

After older Puck explained everything to younger Puck, they were ready to go.

As the house floated up on the cloud, Sabrina and Robin stuck out their heads.

"Bah Mama," Robin said and waved at her.

"Bye sweetie," Sabrina said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"By the way Sabrina, there's two of them you know," oldder Sabrina cried.

"Two of what?" Sabrina asked, but there was no need for a reply. From behind Robin came a little girl with curly, blond hair. She was flapping two small, black butterfly wings.

Then she fainted.

'Ugh, I can't believe I have two babies with that thing!' Sabrina thought while unconcious.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Don't ask me about the colors of the wings, I just wanted different colors other than pink. And why are they butterfly wings you may ask...... wait until the next chapter to find out. The little girl's name is Veronica Relda. **


	19. Living Forever as an Everafter

**Okay, you get to find out why Sabrina's an Everafter!!!!!!**

* * *

"Granny did you find out why I'm an Everafter now?" Sabrina asked, awaiting the answer like a puppy waiting for a bone.

"Granny Relda sat down and placed the family journals on the kitchen table. "None of the journals say anything, but I talked to Mirror. Sabrina did you have a relationship with any Everafter?"

"No, well there is the existence of Robin....... but...... wait what does this have to do with me becoming an Everafter?"

"Mirror told me that if there is any physical contact, like kissing, between a human and an Everafter it is likely for the human to get powers. Well, at least if the Everafter has hereditary powers at least." Granny Relda replied.

Sabrina thought deep and then she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her spinal cord.

"AH!" She screamed and sank to her knees.

"What is it Libeling?"

"My. AH! Back."

Suddenly, there was a ripping sound and out of Sabrina's back sprouted a pair of wings. Two beautiful, purple butterfly wings that towered over her head.

"Oh my!" cried Granny Relda. "Sabrina you've got to tell me the truth!"

Even though she was gonna regret telling her this, she knew that it was necessary for Granny to know.

"Yes Granny, me and........ and...... and Puck .......... kissed," Sabrina said, her cheeks filling up with a crimson color.

"Kissed!?" Granny asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Errrr, twice actually,"

Granny turned red, but then she took a deep breath. "Did you feel anything when you two...... kissed?"

"Not the first time, but.....," Sabrina hesitated as she thought about their second kiss. (Edward Cullen chapter). "the second time I felt like a tingling sensation on my lips."

Granny sighed, "That's probably why you have wings, but that doesn't explain the mind reading."

They were quiet for a moment, then Sabrina shot up from the floor and hovered over her grandmother.

"Diana! She did this!"

"Who?" asked Granny.

Sabrina told her grandmother about Diana and the thought reading that she did, and the shock she had felt when Diana has touched her hand to Puck's.

"Hmmmm, interesting. Sabrina I'm going to ask Mirror if demi- goddesses can do that."

Granny walked to the edge of the staircase.

"Meanwhile, Sabrina. Can you please try to find a way to conceal those things?"

* * *

**Soooooooo, what do you think, huh? Cool right?!!! **


	20. Stories

**Okay, this story is gonna be retarded and longer than usual, okay? This is gonna be for the word 'story'.**

Okay, whoever came up with this story was a psycho. Oh wait, that was me, he he. Well I must have been delusional, I mean combining 'A Mid-Summer's Night Dream' and 'Romeo and Juliet', what was I thinking!? Worst of all I was asked to play the leading role with, get this, PUCK!!!!!

* * *

I'm Juliet, the unlucky daughter of Theseus and Hippolyta and Puck is, well........ he's Puck. Ha Ha! No originality at all, huh? In the play......... well how about instead I just tell you the whole story.

* * *

**_Juliet: Mother, I do not want to marry Romeo! He's such a pig head!_**

**_Hippolyta: Well than, who do you want to marry?_**

**_Juliet: I don't know, but I know one thing for sure...... it's not gonna be Romeo!_**

**_Theseus: That's quite enough Juliet! You will marry Romeo or you will be sent to a nunnery!_**

* * *

**_(In the forest)_**

**_Titania: Now Puck, you knew this day was going to come, so please just accept it._**

**_Puck: Aw, but mom! I don't wanna marry Moth! She's so weird! Make Mustardseed marry her, they're perfect for each other...... they're both freaky!_**

**_Oberon: Did I hear correctly? You do not want to marry Moth? _**

**_Puck: That's right!_**

**_Oberon: You will marry her and that's that!_**

* * *

**_(Both House holds)_**

**_Titania and Hippolyta: Please honey, just accept it, you will marry who you are betrothed to!_**

**_Puck and Juliet: But mom I do not love her/him!_**

**_Oberon and Theseus: This is my final decision and you will live with it!_**

**_Puck and Juliet: They will never understand will they? I do not love that person, but I know that someday I'll meet that perfect person._**

* * *

**_Juliet: If only I could get out of this house, into the forest. Away from this place, I'd go anywhere, even Sparta!_**

**_Puck: What's wrong with you?_**

**_Juliet: Who the heck are you?!_**

**_Puck: I am Robin Goodfellow, Puck, the Trickster King. Son of Oberon and Titania, king and queen of Faerie. _**

**_Juliet: Well, if you must know, my parents want me to marry this stuck up dude named Romeo._**

**_Puck: HA! You think you've got issues? My parents want me to marry this crazy girl who is obsessed with me!_**

**_Juliet: Hmm, Guess we're on the same boat here aren't we?_**

**_Puck: Guess we are._**

**_Hippolyta: Juliet!_**

**_Juliet: Yikes! You should get out of here immediatly!_**

**_Puck: Same place tomorrow?_**

**_Juliet: Sure!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Theseus: Well, you wanted to tell me something?_**

**_Juliet: Yes..... I've met........_**

**_Theseus: Ah! Here comes Romeo._**

**_Romeo: Hello you're majesty._**

**_Theseus: You remember my daughter, Juliet._**

**_Romeo: Beautiful as always, Juliet._**

**_Juliet: Yeah, hi. Anyways, Dad as I was saying I've met........_**

**_Theseus: Now Juliet that was rude........._**

* * *

Okay so you see where this story is going right? Juliet is in love with Puck. HA! Granny was so not happy with that! Anyway, Juliet and Puck decide to run away and get married, but then Moth and Romeo follow them. But guess what, they fall in love on the way. The, um..... part that Granny didn't like is that Juliet and Puck have to kiss. She thinks I did this on purpose, but I wrote this before I knew that he was going to be...... himself.

So yeah, I must have been crazy. Well, actually I did write this because of a ccertain couple, can you guess who?

Alright, alright, it was me and Puck! Happy now!?

* * *


	21. Miracle

**I was thinking for a while, well actually me and jenny, that........ Okay so the Grimms have a magic mirror, right? Well why can't they ask him who the master is? I mean seriously, it's common sense. If I lived with them that would have been the first thing I would've done!!! Anyway....... my new story is for the word Miracle.

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

It's a nightmare!

**Puck's POV:**

It's a miracle!

Imagine, the person you love the most..... living alongside you forever. That's what happened today. Granny came into the kitchen a frown on her face, she sat us all down and said, "I have something to tell.... er....... show you."

At first I thought maybe there was something wrong, but then Sabrina stepped out from behind Granny.

"Well Sabrina, show them." Granny said tartly.

Sabrina closed her eyes and I heard something pop, the next thing I knew there were two beautiful, purple butterfly wings towering over Sabrina's head.

"H....how did this happen?" Jake said.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Children, step outside for a minute okay."

I stood up and tried my hardest to stay on the ground, I was so giddy I felt like I was floating on the ground!

**Sabrina's POV:**

Granny just finished showing everyone my new wings, great huh? Now she's making me stay outside with two gawking girls and an annoying fairy boy!

"How did this happen?" Daphne asked.

"I'd rather tell you later." But anything I say to Daphne goes in through one ear and out the other.

"But Sabrina, they're beautiful! Even prettier than Puck's, hey are you a fairy now. OMG, this makes the future a whole lot bet......"

I look at Daphne who stopped mid-sentence, did she figure it out?

She looked back and forth from me to Puck, bug-eyed.

Fudge, she did figure it out.

She crossed her arms, sat down on the couch and huffed. "Fine! Enjoy your everlasting life while I rot in my grave!"

'How Grimm?'

"How what Puck?"

"How did you become.......this?" Puck asked, not even noticing that he hadn't ask that question aloud.

"I already told you that I'm not telling you!"

"Well........"

"Puck, come into the kitchen please."

She's not gonna tell him, is she?

**Puck's POV:**

I'm kinda nervous now, why do they want to talk to me?

"Yes." I'm so nervous that I just squeaked.

"Sit down, please," Granny said, sharply. What happened to the sweet old lady?

I sit down and look at Jake, who seems to be hiding from his mother, like if she were to explode.

"So, what's up?" I ask, I'm still kinda nervous.

"Do you want to know why Sabrina has wings?" Granny asks me.

"Well, um...... yeah."

"She's an Everafter," Jake answers in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Okay, I knew something freaky was happening with that chick, but an Everafter!

"H...How?" I ask.

"Well, er....... she....." Jake can't finish the sentence for some reason.

"She got it from an Everafter, that Everafter was.....you," Granny said.

"B....but how d....did I......."

"You kissed her and transmitted your powers on to her."

She told them about the kiss!!!! Wait, **I**made her an Everafter, I risked that much for her.

"AHHHHH!!!!! SHUT UP!" comes Daphne's voice from inside the living room. I guess Sabrina already told her.

**Sabrina's POV: **

"Daphne, lower your voice!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you two kissed!" Daphne asks me.

"I was kinda...... embarrassed."

"But.... this means you two will be together....... forever!"

"Yeah, just my luck!"

"Awww...... but this is so SWEET!" she squeals.

Oh yeah, sweet.

"This is a miracle!" Daphne says.

**Puck's POV:**

Great, this is a nightmare!

* * *

**Well, that's about it. Review please!**


	22. When the Water met the Earth

**Okay, I've decided to attempt a poem for the word EYES. And you know what I saw...... okay...... I guess that a lot of people want to give 'Brina and Puck a kid. I was on deviantART and I saw that someone drew a picture of a baby with tiny little wings and it was 'Brina's kid. I've also seen other things, but that was the most shocking was that!

* * *

**

_Where the Earth meets the Water is where love meets hate,_

_where they met was passion, desire, denial, and confusion. _

_Things shared and kept secret. _

_The Shoreline separated them, but with a love so strong..... they washed her away._

_  
Evermore will they stay. Side by side, day by day._

_They speak hot words of love, and cold words of hate._

_Who could know that feelings could hurt so much, that obsessions could cause others pain._

_The tide has been pulled away from the Earth,_

_the Water doesn't like this, not one bit._

_Another Barrier has appeared. Chaos, father of the Water has them separated._

_But as they continue to grow, _

_in this cold and heartless world, their love will keep growing an immense__ and true feeling._

_No one can tear these two apart, and forever will the Earth and Water stay. _

* * *

**Okay, I know it makes no sense but I had no other idea for EYES. Remember, I use the color green as Puck's eyes even though I know that they can be blue. Any way review, please and if you have any ideas I'll gladly accept them. **

**P.S. People don't be posers like the people on deviantART! If you want to use an idea tell people that you got it from somewhere else.**

**Well, TTFN!**


	23. Full Moons

**Okay, so I read the new book and even though it wasn't what I expected..... there were some cute PuckxSabrina moments. So anyway, this is for the word MOON!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**

A tap at the window caught Puck's attention, he reached into his belt loop and grabbed his wooden sword. He opened the window and.......

"Hiya Puck!"

"AHHHHH!" Puck cried and fell back, landing on his butt.

"Shhhhh! Keep it down, fairy!" came a rushed whisper,

"Diana?" he asked.

She reached down and grabbed his hand. "Yup, now c'mon. Stop being silly and listen to me I got news. Bad news!"

"Great, more bad news!"

Diana smiled and took a deep breath, "OK, so I heard about Sabrina. Congratulations by the way!"

Puck huffed and Diana continued to talk, "But, there's a side affect of her being a fairy."

"What?" Puck asked. He never knew that anything bad could happen to a fairy.

"Well since she wasn't born a fairy there are parts of her fairy powers that are way out of hand."

"What powers?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"Well...... you know how you can turn into that disgusting black tar thingie." **(AN: Like Titania when she found out about Oberon's death.)**

"Yeah, so?" Puck asked, he was getting tired of the delays.

"Sabrina can't control that yet. So every full moon she will turn into this horrible thing until she can control it," Diana said.

Puck sighed, "Obviously the moon goddess would come to warn me. How long is she gonna be like that?"

"Hard to say, but I've got to say about ........... three months or more," Diana said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks for the warning, now go!" Puck asked.

"Puck, I'm sorry....... but I've got another thing to ask you to do."

"What?" asked Puck, an edge in his voice.

"I don't want you to follow her, leave her to me," Diana said, her eyes were hard.

"But....."

"Robin Puck Goodfellow!"

"Sorry!" Puck said and stepped back.

They heard the locks of the front door open and Diana's eyes opened wide.

"I've gotta go, remember what I said. Leave her to me!"

With that, she climbed out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

"Puck, are you in here?"

"Yes, old lady"

"Will you go check on Sabrina?' she said, tartly.

"Ugh! Fine!" he said.

As he reached the stairs he heard a yelp and stopped.

He looked out into the sky and saw the beautiful, silver sphere that was the moon....... it was full.

He flew up the stairs and barged into the room just in time to see Sabrina fly out of the window. He started to fly after her but remembered Diana's words, 'leave her to me'.

He looked out the window and then back up at the sky.

_'Please protect her Diana, please!'_

_

* * *

_

**Alright there you go, review and don't forget to check Jenny and my snippets which we will be updating soon!!!!**


	24. A Bet

**Now I decided to make a story for the word COMPETITION. Enjoy! P.S Puck called Sabrina huge ugly beast and she's chasing after him.

* * *

**

Briar and Jake sat on the porch drinking coffee, observing Puck and Sabrina to make sure that they didn't kill each other.

"Aren't they cute?" Briar asked, she smiled at her husband.

"Pfft, I guess but their getting on my last nerve!" Jake growled.

"Nonsense!"

"Yeah, they seriously need to admit that they like each other." Jake mumbled.

"And Sabrina's gonna be the first one to do it!" Briar said stirring her coffee.

Jake spit out what he had in his mouth and started to cough.

"What?" Briar asked innocently.

"You're kidding, right. 'Brina's too hasd headed, it's obvious that Puck is gonna break first." Jake said.

"Wanna bet?" Briar asked.

"How much?" Jake retorted.

"Not money, how about.......... the honeymoon we never had?" Briar said, a sly grin grew on her face.

Jake got a goofy look and nodded.

"What's up guys?" Sabrina said contently. She had finally caught up to Puck and beaten the living daylights out of him.

"Nothing, but hey 'Brina wanna go inside and talk." Briar said and grabbed Sabrina by the arm.

They walked inside and Jake watched them.

"Cheater!" yelled to them. He could have sworn that he heard Briar laugh.

"What's up Jacob," Puck said, limping up the stairs.

"Hey Puck, I need to talk to you abut something."

"What?"

"Sabrina," Jake said and pushed Puck toward the forest.

"Oh, not again!" Puck cried.

* * *

**Well, what did you think. Those last lines will make sense after jenny and my snippet.**


	25. Waltzing in the Sky

**'Kay, I finally have one for........ Waltzing or something........ the dancing one. Enjoy! **

**Spoiler WARNING: If you have not read the 7th book do not read!

* * *

**

"Lieblings, I need you to go undercover for me," Granny said.

"Where?" asked Sabrina.

"The master is having a dance to celebrate his ............ unmasking."

"Alright! What are we doing!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Not you! Only Sabrina and Puck are going."

"WHAT!" the two teens exclaimed.

"You heard me, you two have to go because you are the only ones who have powers," Granny said.

"Wait, I have to dance with ......... her!?"

"I have to dance with him!"

"Yes!"

The two of them looked at each other and stormed off to their rooms.

An hour later, Sabrina heard a small rapping at her door, she opened it and saw Snow standing outside.

"C'mon, I'm gonna teach you how to waltz and pick your perfect dress!"

"But SNOW!"

"No Buts!"

**(Meanwhile)**

"Boy, get out here!" Mr. Canis called, "Don't make me get Henry in there!"

Puck immediately flew out of his room and in front of Mr. Canis, "What do you want old man?"

"We need to get you dressed, and don't worry no baths this time........ you're clean enough."

**(Later in the Day errrrrr night!)**

"Oh my Puck don't you look handsome!" Granny Relda cried as she and Veronica fussed with Puck's hair and clothing.

"Awww, quit it! When's Grimm coming down?"

"She'll meet you there, okay?" Veronica said.

Puck scowled and sprouted his wings, "Women!"

* * *

"Oh, Sabrina you look lovely!" Snow said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm off OK?" Sabrina said as she walked toward the window.

"Sabrina wait!" Snow cried and ran over to her.

"What?"

"Take these masks so that the Scarlet Hand doesn't recognize you."

"Thanks Snow.......... for everything," Sabrina said with a smile and flew away.

* * *

"Where the heck is she!?" Puck complained.

"Keep your pants on, please I'm begging you!" Sabrina said as she descended from the sky.

"Finall........" Puck started to say, but was startled by the appearance of his companion.

Sabrina was wearing a purple, knee-length dress with black roses at the top, her beautiful black slippers climbed up her legs like spiders. Her make up was beautfully done, and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. All in all, Sabrina was a knock out!

"What is it ugly? Never seen a dress before?" Sabrina asked, although she felt very self-conscious with Puck watching.

"NO! I just never saw you looking like a girl before! Ummm.......... shall we go in?" He asked.

"Sure! But WAIT! Before we go in, put on this mask Snow said it'll be a good disguise." She handed him a white mask, while she put on her purple butterfly one.

* * *

"That was easier than I expected!" Sabrina said, after they got in.

"Yeah, who knew they would have such a lame password like 'The Scarlet Hand Rules'" Puck said with a laugh.

"Well er........ should we dance now?"

Puck blushed, "I guess."

He took her hand and led her toward the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist and kept a hold on her other hand, blushing redder in the process.

If Puck was red, Sabrina must have matched the Hand........ Scarlet, she was so embarrassed at their proximity.

After a few minutes of dancing around the room and catching Puck staring at her for the millionth time, Sabrina decided to talk.

"Okay, I'll give. What do I have on my face, huh? Am I really that unappealing?"

"N......no that's not it, it's just that........"

"What?"

"I've never seen you look so............ beautiful." Puck said. As soon as that was out of his mouth, he regretted ever saying it.

"You think I look beautiful?" Sabrina whispered and looked down to the floor.

"Nu-uh. I know you look beautiful. Prettier than any of the princesses."

Sabrina quickly let go of his hands and stepped away, "I...... I can't......... I'm sorry!"

Puck watched as she ran away and decided to go run after her.

"Sabrina, wait!"

She stopped running and turned around, she was crying and it was leaving trails of eyeliner on her cheek.

"What?" She asked.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him., "Why can't you?"

"B.... because you.......you'll always be in danger with me!"

"HA! Danger? ME? The Trickster King? I live for danger!"

She gave a wet laugh **(you know one of those crying laugh) **and leaned into his chest.

He pulled her up and swept her up into the sky. She let out her wings and they floated upwards into the sky, face to face.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked.

"You may, not-so-kind sir!" she said with a laugh.

The two fairies** (or half fairies in Sabrina's case)** spent the rest of the night waltzing with the stars.

* * *

**Ewwww! That was too romantic even for me! But don't forget to review anyway!**


	26. Make Up How did he know?

**Okay!! What to do? What to do? HEY! Make up, I've got it.......... please excuse the stalkerish stuff in this story.**

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

Hi, you must be wondering how I knew about Sabrina's late night beauty sessions, right?

Well it's a simple and kind of sad story. Here's what happened...........

I was watching her sleep that one night [I swear it was only like the......... 100th time] and all of a sudden I saw her open her eyes wide. She let a deep breath out and stayed on the bed for a while.

After a while, she stood up and made her way over to the dresser. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a little black bag.

At that point I was really curious about where she was going, I was panicking I thought that maybe she was thinking about running away. I followed her and let out a deep breath when I saw that she was only heading into the restroom.

I quickly turned into a fly and flew in after her, I perched on the towel and watched my beautiful angel. She pulled out a bunch of items out of her bag: lip gloss, mascara, foundation. What the heck was this all about.

I saw her apply the make up and, after she was finished she let out groan of fustration. I didn't blame her, she looked like the Queen of Hearts!

She wiped it all off and started to head to the door, then she turned around and went to the toilet. I gulped, she didn't know that Seamus was in there!

She acted exactly how I expected her to act, she screamed. She ran out crying for the old lady and I followed in hot persuit. After the whole family woke up, I decided to make my big entrance.

I explained to everyone the situation and then Seamus quit on me, he just quit! How am I suppose to protect the family now?!

"There are freaks all over the house?" Sabrina asks.

That hurt, that really hurt. "Again, freak is a really ugly term. It highlights how ignorant you are. This is the twenty-first century you know." I reply.

She clenches her fist and shakes it in my face. "I'm gonna highlight your mouth, pal!"

"Give it your best shot," I say. Then I noticed that she had something on her lip. "Wait a minute. Wha't that on your lip?" As soon as I said that I regreted it; it was lipstick.

"Nothing," she mumbles.

Well you know the rest. I'll tell you abou the rest later.

* * *

**Wait up the next one is comming up. Sorry for the confusion people!**


	27. She Truly is Pretty, a Beaut!

**Okay, here's the next part of the Make Up thing. This one is why he called her pretty.

* * *

**

**Puck's POV:**

I felt so bad. I gave her that whole lecture about how to be a good person, I handcuffed her to me, and I made her sleep on my trampoline. I owed her something, some kind of comfort.

I wanted to say that I understood, but I didn't. She stole from Marshmellow and then lied. She risked her life just to get the stupid kazoo. She made the old lady get mad at her. She was never this grouchy, something must be wrong with her.

I looked over to her and stared at her long and hard. I didn't understand why she would do so much to make herself look 'better'. She destroyed her face by putting those disgusting things on herself. Couldn't she see that she already had a natural beauty? She doesn't need anything! I have to tell her!

"By the way. You don't need the makeup."

Even in the dark I could tell that she was blushing. Crud! She's gonna make fun of me for accidentally calling her pretty. She looks over to me and gives me a weird look.

"I kinda wish I hadn't said that," I admit, slightly turning red.

"Me too," she agrees.

"Would it help if I said you were a stinky, muck-covered toad face?" I ask.

She nods and scoots as far away as she could go in our situation (being handcuffed). I did the same, hopefully and in the name of God, I hope she forgets this!

* * *

**Yeah I know, not as good as I expected either.**


	28. Temper? Tell me about it!

**Okay, I wanna make a story under Daphne's POV. So here is TEMPER.**

**

* * *

**

**Daphne's POV:**

Some people call it temper. Other people call it insane.....ness. And even others call it puberty.

You wanna know what I call it?

Love.

Yes, Love. That four letter word that scares everyone out of their socks.

Well you see, I have watched them over all these months, weeks, days and I've noticed how they are.

He insults her to hide how he feels, and she's hurt so she insults back.

This is all just a game, and even though I know that she already has anger management issues, I know that she's only mean to him because she loves him.

I never knew his before so I wouldn't be able to tell you about him.

And even after all their fights, all their arguments I still see the little spark in their eyes that makes it all seem like a joke.

Like back in tha day when they first met, it was true hate back then. Now I doubt it; now I think they just do it to entertain people. Guess they don't understand how annoying that is.

When I tell people my theory, they throw their heads back and laugh. They say.......... 'I know you're a big girl, but your just a little bit too young to know about love.'

But you believe me, right? I mean, What the Mess! Can't they see it, too? Are they really that blind? I've discussed this with Red and even she understands!

UHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Grown Ups just won't listen.

Oh wait, I haven't told you who I'm talking about............ you can tell that its Puck and Sabrina, right?

I'm gonna go tell Sabrina my theory!

She just laughed! Laughed! I told her that I thought she was in love and all she asked was with who. When I told her that it was Puck she looked at me and then burst into laughter.

When she was done, she pushed me out of the room and told me never to think that again.

But I know that I'm right! I just know it! And one of these days I WILL prove it!

* * *

**SOOOOOO! What'd ya think? Remember ........... TEMPER! **


	29. Confessions with a Cow

**Hey people of Fanfiction! I've got a story for COW. I do not own the sisters grimm nor myspace.

* * *

**

*Boop de Boop*

"Huh?" Sabrina exclaimed. She was on myspace and had gotten an e-mail from someone with the e-mail of cow-jumped-moon-482.

It said, _'Sabrina, is this actually you. If it's not then just disregard the e-mail. But if it is, it's me Bess!'_

Sabrina thought for a moment.......... Bess, Bess, BESS! It finally hit her, The Cow Who Jumped Over the Moon, Hamstead's Girlfriend!

She replied, _'Hello Bess, yes it's me Sabrina Grimm. Wow! It's great hearing from you. How are you, how's Hamstead?'_

She sent the e-mail and waited for a response.

The reply came quickly, _'We're fine, in fact a couple of weeks after you left we went and got married! I know it's shocking but yeah. Anyway, how's your Grandma and your sister and the Wolf. Oh, and the king of course. How's the relationship?'_

Sabrina frowned. "What relationship," she wondered aloud. "Oh no! She doesn't think............."

Sabrina replied with an enormous force. _'They're all fine, thanks for asking. And so am I. Well except.......... never mind. Anyway, what relationship? You don't think........ the king and ............ Never!'_

She sent it and then waited for the answer to come.

Soon it arrived, _'Wonderful and yes, I'm talking about you and Puck. Darling, I have been in enough relationships to know how people feel about one another. So tell me what's been happening? You mentioned an except and I would like to know what it is.'_

Sabrina sighed and decided to say what had been happening.

_'Well because of a certain.......... circumstance I got turned into a half fairy, I can read minds. I found my child from the future and found out that there were two of them. I found out who the father was and then the future me came to take the child away!'_

Sabrina shuddered and sent the e-mail.

Bess soon replied with:

_'Circumstances, huh? Did it have to do with interchange of magic between an Everafter and a human?'_

"How is it that everyone knew this except us?" Sabrina thought.

_'Um......... he he funny you should mention that, but yeah that's it.'_Sabrina was uneasy. I mean it was bad enough that she had to tell Granny Relda about the kiss, but now Bess was snooping into this now.

When the next message arrived, she could already imagine the look on Bess' face, one of triumph.

_'Since you have gotten turned into a fairy, that means that interchange must have been between you and a fairy. The only fairy that I know that lives in Ferryport Landing is Puck, am I right? So, what was it a kiss.'_

"Dang it! How'd she guess........ well its not like we can do anything else, rig........ never mind."

_'Ummmm yes, that's......... EXACTLY what happened. But I swear, he kissed me NOT the other way around!'_

She sends it and then lets out a sigh of relief, she knows that Bess will believe her. She has no other choice.

_'I believe you, he always was ........... impulsive. So what about the baby. Who was the dad?'_

"Fudge! She just had to ask me that right!"

_'He was........ uh. Oh c'mon, do you really have to ask that after everything I've told you so far!'_

Sabrina was red, then she blanked. What if Bess told Hamstead! He would eventually tell Boarman and Swineheart, who will eventually tell someone like Morgan le Fay and then everyone will know her secret.

As if on cue Bess's reply came:

_'Oh......... Puck. Well don't worry at least he isn't a giant frog of a spider. Oh, fudge! Ernest says we have to go. Well doll, I've gotta run. Bye.'_

Sabrina was hyperventilating, she could kiss her reputation good bye. Now her life as 'The Queen of Sneaks' was over and she was soon gonna be known as Mrs. Trickster King..........Queen. Whatever.

Then she noticed something at the end of the e-mail.

_'P.S. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, honey.'_

Sabrina had found another friend. Anyone who could keep her secret was a friend in her books.

"Thank you, Bess!" Sabrina said and jumped up from her seat and ran out to tell everyone that she had spoken to Bess.


	30. Death?

**Okay so this is gonna be really emo-ish, but hey at least I'm trying. It's for the word: COLD.**

**Spoiler warning: If you haven't read Book 7, don't read!

* * *

**

Puck's POV:

"Not again Grimm! Even with your powers, you're still getting into trouble."

"Puck, Please help me!" she pleads, her eyes opened wide in fear. A goblin was holding her by the waist and, though she was trying hard to escape, she couldn't.

She was worrying me, now. She had never plead me for anything. Especially to save her!

"Alright Grimm, here I go." As I try to fly as fast as possible to get her but the goblin moves her out of my way and I slam into the wall.

I get up and try again, this time he throws Sabrina with all his might toward the wall. I stop in mid-flight.

"Sabrina!"

I don't know what to do. I try to fly toward the goblin, furious of what he did to her. But then the door slams open and Charming and his men flood the room, surrounding the goblin. I zoom over to where her limp body lies and gently pick her up. She's shivering and blood is seeping out of her head.

"Fairy boy, get him to Nurse Sprat, now!" Charming barks and I take no hesitation. I fly off towards the camp.

"Nurse Sprat, Sabrina....... she's hurt." I exclaim as I burst into the tent.

"Oh my! What happened?" she exclaims.

"Goblin threw her towards the wall, she's cold."

I place her on a cot and watch as Nurse Sprat checks her, she touches her back and Sabrina whimpers.

"Oh my!" she cries.

"What?!" I ask.

"She hit her spinal cord, and her wings were out so.......... it's just as bad as if her wings had been torn out."

I remember when that happened to me, all we had to through.

"So you mean she's.........."

The Nurse nodded sadly,"She's dying."

"No!" I grab Sabrina's hand, it's getting colder by the minute.

"We've got to do something! I almost died but when they put me in the cocoon I was healed. Can't we do the same to her?" I ask.

Nurse Sprat shrugged, "You should ask Mrs. Grimm. I'll go get her."

She leaves me alone with Sabrina.

"Grimm. Sabrina, don't leave me. C'mon, you're stronger than this, c'mon you've got to!"

She stirrs and mumbles a bunch of things, then I catch my name in her rambling.

"What Sabrina, what is it?"

"Puck, I...... I l....... ahhhhhhh!"

I panic and call out for Sprat. Suddenly she, Granny, Veronica and Daphne run in.

"Liebling! You said something about the cocoon, right?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you know how to make one?" Granny asks.

I look down, "N.....no, I don't."

Sprat was able to calm Sabrina's pain, and now she lied motionless on the bed.

Granny sighed. "We can do nothing to save her then, Sabrina will in fact .......... die."

Veronica and Daphne started to cry and Granny and Sprat walked them out of the tent leaving me alone again.

I cursed out loud and knelt next to Sabrina. Tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks onto her hand.

"It's all my fault, Sabrina. You're gonna die, because of me!" I am sobbing uncontrollably now.

Suddenly, I feel her hand become extremely cold and her chest stops rising.

"No! NO!"

I stand up and pace around holding my head, she couldn't;t have just died........ I can't live without her by my side. I had thought about her death but never would I know that it would be so near. **(A.N. See the chapter on cry.)**

I suddenly realize everything that's around me: knives, dissection tools, needles. Anything that I could use to let myself be with her again, to see that smirk upon her face again.

I look at her and walk over. I plant a kiss on her cold, blue lips and reach for a knife.

Suddenly an unnatural force makes the tool fly from my hand.

"Puck, put that down!" a familiar voice calls.

I turn around and find myself face to face with Diana.

"Why, she's gone. I have no reason to live."

She gives me that, 'Everything's gonna be alright', smile and says, "It's not time for her to go....... if she ever does go."

"So you mean........"

"That's what I'm here for, Puck. Not only to bring light to the night, but to make sure that your love life doesn't completely disintegrates."

I don't know what to say, how to express my gratitude toward her. I give her a peck on the cheek and hug her.

"Thank you Di, for everything." I say and pull away.

"You better be lucky my boyfriend didn't see that." She says, crossly.

"Oh yeah who's your boyfriend."

"Peter Pan!" she replies. I look at her and notice that she's smiling.

"Ha, ha very funny. Could we just please just get on with what you're here for?"

The smile disappears and she nods. She places her hand over Sabrina's mouth and a stream of blue and gold flow into her mouth.

Sabrina suddenly sits up in the bed.

"Diana?" she asks confused.

"I'll see you two later," she says and flies away.

I look at her and then pull her in for a hug, I pull away and kiss her forehead thousands of times.

"Whoa, what's your deal!?" Sabrina exclaims, a little surprised and embarrassed.

I give her a scorning look. "You almost died on me Sabrina, don't ever scare me like that again!"

She looks at me confused, "I almost died?"

"You did die, but Diana brought you back to life."

She looks at me with a gaping mouth. "I ........ I don't remember anything."

She shivers, "Why am I so cold?"

I pull her in for another hug and she wraps her arms around me too. "Don't worry Grimm, I'll keep you warm."

She punches me softly and yawns. "Good night, fairy boy."

"Good night. Don't you dare leave me again, okay?" I say.

I feel her smile, "Alright, pus brain."

Then she falls asleep and I notice that now she's warm again. That glorious warmth that at one point didn't radiate from her body today. But that will never happen again.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? **


	31. Girl, You've got me Going Crazy

**This story is for the word: SING. I know that it's gonna be a really crazy story, but hey if you know the rest of my stories this one won't be any different. P.S I do not own the sisters Grimm or the Jonas Brothers. (P.P.S Like I said in the ipod story, I only listened to this song once and it got me thinking about Puck, 'Kay)

* * *

**

"Daphne! Put that music down!" Granny yelled to the little girl.

"But Granny, It's my favorite song! Daphne exclaimed.

"Put the headphone's on!"

Daphne huffed but did as she was told. Puck, who just happened to be walking by stopped beside her.

"What'cha listening to, marshmallow?" he asked.

"The Jonas Brothers, you won't like it."

Puck snatched the headphones and put them on. Daphne tried to get them back but Puck told her to wait and continued to listen to the song.

When it finished, Puck had a sly smile on his face. An idea was formulating in his brain, in that small peanut-like brain.

"Marshmallow, how would you like to help me on a mission?"

Daphne's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Puck bent down and whispered the plan into her ear, pausing only lo let Daphne squeal in delight. She placed her palm into her mouth and bit down hard.

'This is gonna be great!' she thought.

* * *

"Sabrina, c'mon. Diana said that you had to meet the rest of the gods...... and her boyfriend!" Daphne explained to her older sister for the fifth time.

"Okay, I get that. But why do I have to get dressed up?" Sabrina asked, looking down at her dress.

There were a lot of things wrong with it in her opinion. First, it was short. It was above her knees and it made her feel very self-conscious. Then the color, crimson red, the same color that she turned when she blushed. It had a black netting on top. Then there were the shoes: black with a rose where the ribbon was tied.

"Isn't Diana worried that this getup might cause some waves between her boyfriend and her?"

Daphne shrugged, "Okay, the party is outside and don't try to run back in because she told me to lock all the windows and doors. Plus, she's disabled your wings so you can't fly away either!"

Sabrina huffed, but said nothing. Daphne grabbed her hand and walked her downstairs to where Diana was waiting for her.

Sabrina blushed when she reached the bottom of the steps, How could she have ever thought she was competing with a demi-goddess!

Diana had a dress the same length as hers but it was purple and black, there was a dead rose in her hair and a tiara with a crescent moon on it. Her shoes were black flats with a moon buckle.

"Wow! You look great 'Brina!"

"Thanks but I could never compete with you," Sabrina said.

"You're not suppose to compete with me. There's no competition, it also depends on **who** you're asking." Diana stated. She gestured to the door and Sabrina nodded, Diana hooked her arm into Sabrina's and they walked out together.

"Don't wait up Daph!" Diana cried over her shoulder.

The two walked into the forest and were met up by a tall boy with dark brown, silky hair.

"Sabrina, this is my boyfriend. Salvador, this is Sabrina Grimm." Diana said, sharing a knowing glance with him.

He flashed them a smile. "Nice to meet you Sabrina. Diana did you tell her about the live performance that we're having?" he asked.

"Oh no, I forgot. My bad."

"Live performance?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh yes, he's one of the hottest artists of his time!" Diana exclaimed as they made their way through the woods. Sabrina didn't even seem to notice that she didn't say **what** time.

"And, I've heard that he's gonna ask one of the girls to join him on stage and he's gonna sing to them!" said a voice from behind them. The three turned around and saw a girl descend from the sky.

"Sabrina, this is my sister Samantha." Diana said. Sabrina studied the girl and after a while she finally saw the resemblance, their eyes were the same color of brown and with a streak of silver.

"C'mon, let's go get a good seat." Salvador said and pointed to the table closest to the stage.

* * *

After dinner and Diana's introduction of her family, she calmed everyone down and told them that the entertainment was coming.

"Hello, is this thing on?" a voice came from the stage. "Oh guess it is!"

"So, have you chosen someone to go onstage with you?" Diana asked with a knowing tone.

"Yes, I chose the blond girl that's sitting at your table." the voice said. Sabrina looked shock, the singer wanted to sing to her!

Sabrina walked up the steps to the stage in a daze. She stood at one part of the stage, not daring to move.

"Alright, I don't feel like singing one of my original songs so I'm gonna sing a Jonas Brothers song that I heard today, cortesy of a certain Daphne Grimm."

_Hey there, pretty lady  
Tell me how you doing  
And tell me, what can I do to help_

Sabrina looked at the approaching figure and almost fainted.

"Puck?" she asked.

He gave her a wink and continued to sing.

_**Cuz I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel**_

**_Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you_ **

Puck grabbed Sabrina's hands and looked at her, a smile plastered on his face.

**_Head over my heels  
Yeah, I know how I feel  
Girl, you know that I'm in love  
Oh, I once was lonely  
Now I know you love me  
This right here is how I feel  
Whoa oh_ **

_**Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet**_  
_**Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you**_

At this point Salvador had gotten onstage and began to play the electric guitar.

**_Come on!  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Yeah!_ **

_**Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet**_

And by this time Puck had slid on the floor...........

**_Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Girl, I'm on my knees_**

And stopped right in front of Sabrina, grabbing her hand's and giving her a pleading look.

**_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love  
So in love  
So in love with you_**

The crowd broke into applause, Puck bowed and marinated in the praise.

He hugged Sabrina close to him, and then she gave him a look and asked, "Jonas Brothers, really?"

"Hey, it's all thanks to your sister!"

Sabrina grabbed the microphone out of Puck's hand.

"And I bet you knew all about this, right Diana?"

Diana and the rest of the crowd roared with laughter. "Sabrina, Puck's love life is what I'm in charge of. Of course I knew!"

Sabrina blushed and buried her head into Puck's shirt.

"Don't worry, no one will remember this in 1000 years!" Puck assured her.

"Perfect!" Sabrina said bitterly.

* * *

**Ta da! Complete opposite of my last chapter isn't it?**


	32. Poptamist

**Okay, let me see. I've got one for Pessimist/Optimist.**

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

I've been thinking about how different Grimm and Marshmallow are. In fact, they're like day and night.

Let's see:

Marshmallow.

She's happy, peppy, if a little stuck up at moments.

She's gumdrops and lollipops, sunshine and spunk. I bet she would hug the Devil if he gave her cookies! **(A.N. I got that out of the 'Fairytale Detectives'. Sabrina said it to Daphne)**

I mean seriously, even when she's mad at me or Sabrina she's still happy! Not at us but at everyone else. I don't know how she does it.

But that's why she needs protection. She says that she's bigger, no doubt about that, but she's too naive. Anyone would use her innocence against her! They'll take advantage of her......in anyway they can.

And then there's Grimm.

Don't get me started with her.

She's gloomy, diabolic and (pardon my French) just plain bitchy!

She's doom and gloom, night and death. I bet she IS the devil. (That would explain a lot of things, like why I'm attracted to her. Wait! I did not say that!)

She's always mad! She acts like she hates everyone. One moment she's okay, but then she just goes and gets upset. I mean I understand about her parents and everything but...... still.

She definitely doesn't need protection. She can definitely take care of herself. Except, you know those times that she's gotten herself in trouble, but she would probably say she could have handled everything herself. But I still need to protect her......it's instincts.

Daphne is an optimist, Sabrina is a pessimist.

And me........ well......

I'm happy when I need to be, sure I'm a bit of a downer too. But I'm not a pessimist. I like having fun, laughing, pulling pranks.

But I don't think that I'm completely optimist.

I mean I have my goth moments. When I wish that people would just go somewhere, if you know what I mean. There's times when I wish that I would have never left England and avoided meeting Sabrina.

So I'm a.....op...... po.... POPTAMIST! That's what I am! Poptamist. Half optamist, half pessimist!

* * *

**Ahhhh. Poptamist Puck. Sorry Short story.**


	33. She can Laugh?

**Okey- dokey! I've got another one. And it goes perfectly with the last chapter. Have you noticed how Sabrina hardly laughs? Well.... that's what this story is about.

* * *

**

**Puck's POV:**

I was just casually making my way toward the door, investigating who had come to visit at this time of day. And most importantly if someone needed saving.

That's when I heard it.

A beautiful sound that filled my ears. It was like a bell...... no like a ...... a siren. You know those mermaid things that lure sailors to their deaths.

So instead of following my usual plan, I made a detour into the living room. The only people that were there were Daphne and Sabrina, but there was something strange.

First, Diana was there. Secondly, Daphne was on the floor laughing her head off. The weirdest thing though was that that beautiful sound was coming from Sabrina.

She was......was..... LAUGHING!

You know that then I noticed something, that was the first time that I'd ever really heard her laugh!

"You...... you....... you're laughing!" I said, then I wish I could've taken it back.

Diana gave me a confused look, "Everyone laughs Puck. Heck, I made uncle Hades laugh once..... and I didn't mention torture once!"

That caused Sabrina to stop laughing.

"B...but I've never heard her laugh. It sounded so...... so......"

"So what Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Enchanting," I said. I didn't even know I knew that word.

Daphne looked at Diana, who looked at Sabrina, who was looking at me.

"Enchanting? Really, Puck."

"Sabrina, I just found The Trickster King's kryptonite! Your siren call. Trust me, if a real one almost caused the death of Odysseus, yours could at least mesmerize Puck." Diana said.

"I'm no weakling." I said indignantly.

"Really?" Sabrina asked. Her wings popped out and she flew circles above my head. "I always knew I was your weakness!"

My own wings popped out and I intercepted her. She was bragging!

"What does it matter if my weakness is you? I bet your kryptonite is me. Face it, I'm one hot tamale!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Our noses were touching, I could feel the heat of her breath on my lips, it was so tempting. So tempting, in fact, that I ........uh..... kissed her. Yup, right there in the air!

"Aw c'mon you two, get a room!" Diana and Daphne cried.

I pulled away and smiled, "Well........."

She shoved me away, "Don't even think about it."

Diana must have thought something (yes, I know that she can read minds) because Sabrina scrunched her nose and said, "That's true."

"Eww!" cried Daphne.

"It's nature Daph, if you want I'll explain it to you."

Then I realized what they were talking about, "Oh no! You're not talking about......."

* * *

**Ta- da! Yes, I got a little carried away. I'm sorry, when you watch Law and Order for three nights in a row...... there are some consequences.**


	34. Get out of My House!

**Okay so, with my last chapter, (Which was for the word LAUGH) I decided to work on another story connected to it. It's for release and well..... self explanatory.

* * *

**

**Granny's POV:**

I never really liked kicking anyone out of my house, I mean I invited people into my house all the time, but this time the boy had done it.

Imagine my surprise when I walk out into the living room to ask Diana if she wanted any refreshments and I find my granddaughter and the fairy boy kissing!

I felt like I wanted to rip the wings off of him myself, but I knew that neither Daphne nor Diana nor Sabrina would allow that. But I was not gonna ignore this, this time there **are** going to be consequences.

The next day I decide to talk to the little boy.

"Puck, may I talk to you?" I ask.

"Uh, sure old lady," he says and I grimace. I am not that old!

I lead him into the kitchen and sit him down at the table.

"Listen Puck, I've been really patient with you. I've let you live in my house, gave you food, but now I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asks, innocently. Fake innocence I presume.

"I want you out of my house!" I scream.

"What!?"

"You heard me, I can't you in this house if your going to ....... risk the safety of my granddaughters."

He laughs, "Risk it? I save them most of the time! If they're still alive it's mostly because of me."

I'm still boiling about his little comment and his face suddenly lights up in realization.

"Hold on, you're only mad abut me turning Sabrina into an Everafter. Not only because of that but because of how I did it! You didn't mind it when you knew that Robin was ours, but if you want me out of the house, I'm perfectly fine with that!"

I was stunned, was it really going to be this easy?

He storms out of the kitchen and starts to walk up the steps.

"Whoa! What happened?" Sabrina asks him.

"Your grandmother just kicked me out of the house." he says calmly, too calmly.

"She WHAT!" both Daphne and Sabrina exclaim.

"You heard me" he said and continued up the steps.

"Granny, how could you!" Daphne cried as she jumped to her feet.

"It had to be done." I reply, coldly.

"Granny if this is about me, I think I can control myself and....... Diana can keep Puck controlled." Sabrina answered.

"Sorry Sabrina, but it's not a matter if he can control himself. It's about what **could** happen."

Sabrina stepped up the stairs and stood defiant beside Puck.

"If you kick him out you might as well kick me out too." she says.

"Sabrina, you don't mean that," I say, but she seems very serious.

"Really?"

She walks up the stairs, pushes past Puck and slams the door of her bedroom. Puck doing the same.

Five minutes later, they come out. Packed and ready to go.

"You're really gonna leave me?" Daphne asks.

"Well, you shouldn't be punished for something Puck and I have done." Sabrina replies calmly.

"Liebling, don't do something you're going to regret," I tell her.

"I'm not going to regret this Granny. In fact, this maybe the best idea I've ever had."

I can't let her go like this.......

"Wait....... alright. He can stay here, for the time being. Just don't leave!" I reply bitterly.

Her face lights up and she walks back up the stairs with Daphne in tow. I glare at Puck as he also makes his way towards his room

Sabrina may have won this round, but mark my word someday I will get him out of my house!

* * *

**Wow! What happened to the old lady we know and love? But don't worry, they aren't the only ones objecting to their relationship. Review please!**


	35. Happy Birthday to the Twins!

**I've got one for DOLL. It's about Future Sabrina and Future Puck, and Robin.... oh and his twin Veronica. Okay, so future Sabrina is gonna be labeled FSabrina and future Puck will be FPuck, got it?

* * *

**

"So, what are we going to do today?" Daphne asked her older sister.

"I don't know," Sabrina answered.

Suddenly there was a beam of light and there, in front of them, stood a tall, blond man and woman who were each holding a baby in their arms.

"Sabrina? Puck?" Daphne asked.

The two grown-ups smiled and nodded.

"Do you know what day it is?" FPuck asked.

"Ummmmm, September 3rd?" Daphne asked.

FSabrina hit Fpuck on the arm.

"You moron, of course they don't know. Daph..... me, today is Robin and Veronica's birthday," she said.

"So?" Sabrina asked.

"Robin wanted to spend time with his other mommy and Roni wanted to meet you." FSabrina answered her younger self.

"What happened?" Puck asked, descending down the steps. When he saw the older versions of themselves he came to a stop.

"What are they doing here? Who else are they going to take away?" he asked.

FPuck laughed, "We're here to celebrate Robin and Veronica's birthday."

Robin and the baby girl, Veronica climbed down from their parents arms and crawled toward Sabrina.

"Red hair?" Sabrina asked, picking Veronica up.

"Granny Relda," FSabrina answered. Sapphire eyes met another pair, almost an exact copy, in a flash.

"She has.... blue eyes." Sabrina stated.

Puck flew down the stairs and picked up Robin.

"Hey Champ, happy birthday!" he cried.

"Da!" Robin said and wrapped his chubby arms around Puck's neck.

"Veronica?" he asked.

"Pa!" Veronica cried and pulled on his hair.

"Well, they're complete opposites." Daphne mumbled.

"Not exactly," FPuck answered.

"Yeah, they're both like their father. Tricksters 'till the end." FSabrina said.

"Great," Sabrina grumbled.

The twins started getting restless, and their was suddenly a pop sound and the two were in the sky, held aloft by a pair of wings.....each.

Sabrina breathed in and grabbed her sister's shoulder for support.

"You'll get used to it," FSabrina said.

"Yeah...... I don't think so." Sabrina said back.

"I have a question." Daphne said. "How come her wings are black, yours are purple, Puck's are pink and Robin's are blue?"

"Hm, interesting question. We don't have an answer," FPuck answered.

Sabrina looked down at her two future kids who were playing on the floor alongside Daphne. Veronica's curls were bouncing up and down and the two babies were giggling their heads off.

"They're dolls," Daphne cried as the little baby climbed on to her.

"Just like their mom," FPuck said and smiled at his wife. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Okay if this is what awaits for the future, I don't want him to grow up!" Sabrina cried.

The group laughed, all except Puck.

"She's right....... am I really going to get that mushy?" he asked.

"You're already that mushy," Daphne stated, calmly.

Both Puck and Sabrina blushed.

After a few hours, FSabrina gave her husband a sad look and he nodded.

"We've got to head back," FSabrina said.

Veronica and Robin started to cry and Puck and Sabrina picked them up and handed them to their older counterparts.

"Will we get to see them again?" they asked.

"Everyday." FPuck and FSabrina answered knowingly.

* * *

**What did you think? I got confused writing it, sorry if it confused you too. Anyway, I thought I should properly introduce Veronica so this story was formed.**


	36. Sabrina's Garden

**Okay. So.... I'm Goth...... don't get confused with Emo, because I do not cut myself, anyway I made Sabrina the same way. Do not get offended with this story, but I thought it was a cool idea. ROSES.

* * *

**

Sabrina had always hated red roses, in fact she hated yellow and pink roses, too. White roses were OK in her books, but never red, yellow or pink. So, when she found a bouquet of mixed roses on the front porch, he freaked out.

"What happ......oh." Daphne said.

"Yeah, this happened," Sabrina said, throwing the flowers on the ground.

"Wait, but are they for you?" Daphne asked. "I mean what if they were for.......me, or.....Granny?"

Sabrina pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to her little sister.

_Hey Sabrina,_

_You're hot. Want to go out with me? _

_-Josh_

"Who's Josh?" Daphne asked.

"Some jerk from school, he thinks he's so cool just because he's the captain of the football team," Sabrina huffed as she stomped on the scattered roses.

"Wow, a lot of anger sister. Tell me, does he got a thing for you?"

"No, it's probably a joke. I heard him planning a little prank on someone.... I bet it was me."

"Couldn't you do something more productive with those flowers?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina thought for a moment, then she reached for the phone. She quickly dialed some numbers, a moment later she started talking.

"Diana, come here ASAP."

Sabrina didn't even hang up the phone when there was a knock on the door. Daphne opened it and Diana stepped inside.

"Hello my friends. What, may I ask, is the emergency?" she asked.

Sabrina pointed at the scattered rose pedals.

"I see, a prank. What do you want to do with them?" Diana asked.

"I wanna make a garden, but my kind of garden. No red roses, nor yellow, nor pink. I want black roses, and purple ones. And I want that rose that you told me about." Sabrina said.

"The Remorode? You can't grow that ,you'd kill someone!" Diana cried.

"What's a remorode?" Daphne asked.

"It's the mixture of a rose extract and this poisonous flower called a belladonna," Diana explained.

"According to this chick it would make the perfect, and deadliest love potion," Sabrina added.

"Why would you need a love potion? Don't you already have a fairy boy after you?" Daphne asked, suspiciously.

Sabrina blushed. "That's not the point."

"The point is that she could make the guy that did this to her fall in love with the person she hates...... or a guy."

"Oh, I get it!" Daphne cried.

"So, please Di, please! I'll be careful!" Sabrina pleaded.

Diana was trying hard to stay serious, but she caved and smiled.

"Oh, alright. I'll be by tomorrow to help you plant the flowers."

"Thanks Diana."

"Anytime!" Diana said. "By the way, you want me to poison Josh's heart?"

"Yeah, Carl Stevens."

"Carl Stevens." Diana confirmed and opened the door. "Toodle-loo!"

* * *

**By the way, I do not own The Sisters Grimm. I do own Diana and the remorode, which I invented myself. Again, don't take the Goth things seriously. **


	37. My New Beau

**Anyway, I've got a three chapter story, so pay attention. This one is for HAPPY. Next one is for SAD and the last one is for COMFORT. I got the name of the dud when I was writing this and my brother Nicolas passed by.

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

EEEK! I can't believe it! The hottest guy in school...... besides Puck, that is, just asked me out! And I obviously accepted..... I mean, it's the chance of a lifetime.

Obviously Daphne got mad at me and accused me of using Remorode, then she got mad at me and asked.... "What about Puck?"

I laughed and answered, saying," Forget the stupid fairy boy!" She scrunched up her nose and stomped away from me mumbling under her breath.

Today is our first date and Nick (the hot guy) is going to take us to...... well..... Blue Plate, but I am totally psyched! I am wearing the best outfit I've got........ my green t-shirt that has my favorite band, Paramore; my purple hoodie, and my black jeans.

But wait...... what if......... nah, I'll look perfect.

So, um..... when I told Granny that I had a date, she gave me a weird look and asked me with who. I told her with Nick, a boy from school and then she beamed.... satisfied.

"Liebling, I'm so happy for you! Jacob! Jacob!" she cried as she gave me a big hug.

"What is it mom?" Uncle Jake asked, followed by Red, Daphne and Puck. Right then I wished Granny would shut up and avoid the talk about my date. I couldn't have Puck finding out about Nick. I looked up to look at Granny, she had a sickening grin on her face like she was going to enjoy what she was going to do.

"Sabrina has a date today. With a boy named Nick." she said.

Puck glanced at me then stormed off, I knew that Granny had crossed the line.

Later that night there was a knock on the door. I walked down the stairs with Daphne still fussing about my hair. Although she didn't want me to go out with Nick, she didn't want me going out looking like a mess.

Diana had dropped by and had said, "Beware of an outer shell, although it may be beautiful it can have a dangerous secret hidden inside."

I don't know what she meant but she didn't answer me when I asked, instead she said I'll find out and walked into Puck's bedroom.

I opened the door and there stood Nick, he smiles at me and I practically faint. He's just so darn cute! But why can't I feel comfortable around him.

"Granny, I'm leaving now!"

"All right Liebling, be back by ten okay?"

"Fine Granny. Bye!"

We walked slowly down the street and he started talking about how his parents wanted a quiet place to live and they stumbled upon Ferryport Landing, it was so small that it wasn't even on the map.

I wasn't really interested, I was still thinking about what I was going to say, I mean, my life was exciting and everything but I couldn't tell him about those things.

"What about you?" he asked.

I gulped and wrung my hands, "My life is pretty normal. You know crazy uncle, little sister, et cetera."

"Is Robin really your cousin?" he asked, I didn't want to imagine anything..... but it sounded like he was jealous.

"Well...... no not really. He's this little ..... orphan that my Grandmother found when he was small, on the streets. He's no relation to me whatsoever." I said, I thought that honesty was the best policy ...... I was wrong.

"So you live with a kid that has a severe crush on you and have no relation?" he asked, infuriated.

"Severe crush? No, he hates me...... honest!"

He seemed to calm down.... a bit, and we kept quiet until we got to Blue Plate. As soon as we stepped inside, I wanted to leave. There, in the corner of the restaurant sat Brittney and her groupies.

"Ummm, Nick maybe we should come back later.... like tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked.

"Umm, you see those girls at the corner? Well unless you want to see a fight, we should leave."

He looked over at them and his eyes grew wide, but he shook his head and smiled his gorgeous smile at me.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you." he said, confidently...... too confidently.

We took a seat and he asked me if I was related to the brothers Grimm.

"Ummm.... yeah, I am. Wilhelm Grimm is my ancestor." I can't lie, It will always come back to haunt me.

I look at him and finally notice that his eyes are blue, such a beautiful blue...... like someone else's I've known.. or know. NO! I will not think of Puck! This is my date with NICK!

"P...Nick, what time is it?" I asked him after we finished eating.

"It's ...... crimney! I need to get you home!" He cried as he put the money on the table and grabbed me by the arm.

We ran all the way to Granny's house, but before we got to the front door he turned me around to face him.

"What is......"

Before I could finish my sentence his lips were upon mine. It was a nice kiss, but not the greatest I've ever had. There was a tingle in my spine, my wings wanted to come out. I can't let them though!

I pull away.

"Ummmm, I should get you home."

I must have been late because the worst possible person was waiting for me at the front door.

"You're late Sabrina." Puck said, too seriously. Oooo, first names I must be in so much trouble.

"Well.... er....... good night Nick."

"Good night Sabrina," he said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I almost melted, but I kept my head up and waalked up the stairs of the front porch. Puck was as red as a tomato, he grabbed my hand and lead me inside.

"She's home. I'm going to bed, Diana come with me I need to talk to you." he says.


	38. My Ex Beau

**Anyways, here's part two of my three part story. Remember, SAD.

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I can't believe it....... Nick broke up with me. WITH ME!

It was horrible, today during the transition from 3rd to 4th period I met him in our regular spot.... my locker and he looked at me straight in the eye and said that he was going out with Brittney behind my back, all 3 months!

Then he told me he was an Everafter.

"What!"

"I'm the daughter of Margaret."

"Who?"

"Wendy Darling's granddaughter. Jane is my grandmother," Nick said.

"From Peter Pan? That Wendy!" I cried.

"Yup." he said. "And..... well, I only went out with you because I thought that Robin was Peter Pan and that he was going to try to take my little sister, Katherine to Neverland. I would have beat the living daylights out of him!"

"You thought Robin was Peter Pan!" Puck was NOT going to like that.

"Yeah, I never really liked you. In fact I liked Brittney all along, well actually since we saw her at the restaurant."

I swear that I was thinking whether to cry, run or punch him in the face. I quickly ruled out two of them and did the one that was left....... I punched him right in the stomach, I wasn't going to let him or anyone see me cry!

As I sat outside the Principal's office, because I obviously got in trouble for punching him, I thought about what Diana had said:

"Beware of an outer shell, although it may be beautiful it can have a dangerous secret hidden inside."

The outer shell must have been his cuteness that blinded the rest of my thoughts. The dangerous, well dangerous for him at least, secret was that he never liked me. I felt my eyes grow wet and I quickly wiped the tears away. I wasn't going to let anyone see that he had hurt me, even though he had.

I bet Puck will be so smug today when I see him, and Daphne's going to have that, 'I told you so' look on her face. I don't want to admit that I was wrong, because I seriously thought that he liked me, that I finally had a chance to change my future!

I guess that us Grimms must have a thing for being attracted to Everafters: Uncle Jake and Briar, Dad and Goldilocks, Me and Nick and well........ er......... oh you know who, don't make me say it!

Suddenly I see someones shoes right in front of me and I look up.

"What do you want Puck?" I really don't want to see him right now.

He gives me his mischievous grin and sits down beside me.

"Nothing from you actually. I was trying to skip school, but the old lady found me and brought me here, actually I just got here."

"So you don't know about anything that happened this morning?" I was pleading that he didn't.

"Nope, not a thing. Why are you here?" he asks.

"Well....... I got in a ...... fight."

"Alright Grimm, with who?"

"Umm, well......."

"Sabrina Grimm!" came the principals voice from inside his office.

"I'll tell you later."

I'm so glad that I didn't have to tell him that I broke up with Nick.

"You called me ma'am?" I ask.

The chair turns around, but the principal isn't sitting at the chair. Instead, Diana's sitting there.

"Diana?"

"Yup! You are in so much trouble missy! Detention for two days!"

"You're not the principal, are you?"

I'm worried now, to tell you the truth I haven't seen the principal in a month.

"Well technically I am. Mrs. Fernandez is only here for adult supervision, I make all the decisions. So I see that you learned what my riddle meant the hard way."

"Yeah. Nick is....."

"An Everafter?"

"And....."

"He's Wendy's great grandson?"

"Yes and..........."

"He only dated you because he thought Puck was Peter Pan. Big mistake there."

"If you knew everything why didn't you tell me?"

I'm angry because if she did know what was going to happen why didn't she tell me instead of letting me be embarrassed!

"If I had told you, than you wouldn't have leaned such a valuable lesson." she says cockily.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I have something else to tell you: The heart of Gold lies deep within Green. In a moment of compassion does it come out. Hidden inside lies the owner of thy heart, and the protector of thy honor." she says.

What's with the riddles, can't she just speak normally?

She smiles, "It'll all be clear eventually, and trust me Puck will find out."

"Uhhhhhh, I know. It's going to be so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry and don't forget..... two days of detention and get to class before I make it three." She says in a fake scolding tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" I say and salute her.

"Mrs. Fernandez, will you come out here I need your adult supervision for Mr. Goodfellow."

As the principal steps out, I step into the main office and turn to Puck.

"What did you get?" he asked me.

"Two days of detention."

"That's not bad, I'll probably get four...... Mrs. Fernandez hates me."

I laugh, not the real principal.

"Mr. Goodfellow, come in here!"

"Wish me luck," he says and stands up.

"I don't think I will."

I just hope that he doesn't say anything until we're at home, I can handle him while we're at home.

* * *

**Diana confuses me....... and I'm Diana!**

**Anyways, review s'il vous plait.**


	39. My Broken Beau

**Here's the third part. for the word COMFORT. Enjoy. I do not own the Sisters Grimm because Mr. Buckley wont give me the rights, but I do own Diana and Nick.

* * *

**

**Puck's POV:**

I can't believe that jerk!

He thought I was Peter Pan! Let me say this one more time, I am not a washed-up has-been in green tights! I'm way cooler!

But that wasn't the worst part, he hurt Sabrina....... er I mean Grimm. Diana, who has apparently become my personal Cupid, told me that as soon as I got out of the school building. She also said that I should talk to her, maybe comfort her.

I don't know, I mean, I can't look even weaker towards her. She already has seen me all mushy, with my father's death and all.

But I think that she needs me to comfort her, and then........ never mind.

I knock on her door and her muffled, 'What do you want' came from through the door.

"Can I come in?"

She grunts and just walk in.

"Close the door," she says. I do what I am told and slowly make my way towards her. As I get closer I notice that her eyes are red and puffy and there are tear marks on her cheeks.

"He made you cry?"

She looks away for a moment, but then she does something that shocks me. She looks at me and throws herself on me. I grab her and sit her down on the bed. She curls up and starts to cry harder.

"I.....It was for a boy to ..... to truly like me, wasn't it?" she asks through tears.

"N...no Sabrina, any guy would be....... lucky to like you. You are truly the...... greatest person ever."

She gives out a small 'hmph'. "I bet you're sooooo happy that he dumped me, you were right about being all protective of me."

"As happy as I was about finding out that I was right, I didn't want you to get hurt. I mean I cause you pain all the time...... but this isn't the way I want to see you hurt."

She buries her head into my hoodie and I hug her tighter, "I promise I'll never hurt you the way he did."

"I know you won't." she replied.

I abruptly stand up and make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks me worriedly.

"I have some business to settle with Nick." I growl.

**(Later)**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming!" says a crackly voice form inside.

The door opens and a little old lady comes out.

"Oh you must be that boy....... what was Nick thinking you are nothing like Peter!"

"Thank you! Wait, who are you?"

"I am Jane, Nick's grandmother."

"Oh....."

"I know why you are here but let me tell you, you are nothing and I mean NOTHING like Peter Pan. He was charming but in a different way...... and you only have eyes for one girl."

"Well I........."

"And Peter's mouth had hardly any 'thimbles', while your mouth is full of them, from your one true love." Jane finishes off.

"Ummm, I want to talk to Nick."

"Yes, 'TALK'." she says, quoting the word talk. "He's in the back."

"Thank you Mrs. Jane, ma'am."

I walk outside and immediately see him, that coward.

"Nick!"

He turns around to face me.

"Oh, hey Robin!" he says. That pathetic little b......

*POW*

"C'mon Puck! Give him the old one-two!" Jane cries from inside. "My grandson needs to taught a lesson."

"Hey!" he cries and wipes the blood off of his mouth.

"That's for hurting Sabrina!" I cry and the kick him in the stomach.

"AH!"

"And that's for thinking I was Peter Pan!"

I called my pixies and order them to keep beating him senseless. No body will ever hurt Sabrina as long as I'm around. Her** honor** is safe now.

* * *

**DA da da DAAAAA! Finally I am done, with the three parts at least. Isn't Granny Jane the greatest, she knows how bad her grandson has been! Review please!**


	40. The Hidden Secret

**Okay this is for the word CONTROL. Have you read Ella Enchanted? If you have than you know the part where Ella and Hattie are in the garden and she that plant into a bouquet and Hattie tells her the things that scare her and stuff. Well the bogsweed is in this story..... I think that's it's called.  
I do not own the Sisters Grimm......blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" came Daphne's voice from outside.

"Huh?"

Daphne ran into the room panting and gasping for air.

"Flying girl........ package......... Diana."

"A flying girl just brought me a package from Diana?" Sabrina asked her little sister.

Daphne nodded and handed her a little cylindrical can. She opened it and saw a little flower inside and a note. It was Diana's handwriting, it said:

'Sabrina, To find out why your Grandmother rejects your feelings for Puck you must make this plant.... bogsweed, into a tea that you will then give to your grandmother. Ask her questions and you'll find out a dark and shameful secret of hers. Love, Diana.'

"Dark and shameful secret, huh?" Sabrina asked.

Later that day, while her grandmother was outside watering the small garden, Sabrina started making a tea for her grandmother. When she came back inside, Sabrina ran over to her.

"Granny I made you a nice tea."

"Why that's nice of you Sabrina," Granny said. Sabrina brought the tea over to her.

"C'mon granny! I wanna see how you like it!" Sabrina cried.

Granny smiled and took one sip after the other. "This is great!" she cried. Then her eyes went blank.

"Granny?" Sabrina asked, she knew that now she was in total control of her Grandmother.

"Yes?" she asked monotonously.

"Why don't you like that me and Puck have a certain romantic relationship?"

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake that your father has made."

Sabrina frowned, "Don't you think that I'm more informed about things than my father?"

"Yes, but he's not the only person who has made that mistake, someone more mature than him. I don't want that to happen to you." Granny said.

"Who Granny? Who?"

"Me."

Sabrina staggered back in shock. She had a relationship with an Everafter?

"When Granny?"

"When your dad and uncle were young. While your your Opa and they were in the hall of wonders going to the Room of Reflections, I kinda got drunk and ........ well something happened." Granny explained.

"What happened?"

"I became..... p...pregnant" **(A.N. Didn't see that coming...... well maybe you did).**

"What happened to that baby? Was it a girl or a boy?" Sabrina asked.

"It was a beautiful baby girl, and I left before she was born and the barrier didn't shut her in. I sent her to live in Germany with my sisters."

"So the baby lived with my Great Aunts? How come you never told anyone?"

"I was afraid, not even the father knew."

"But Granny, you were okay with Robin, but why not with the relationship?"

"Because I knew that the future could be changed, but then you got turned into an Everafter and.....I knew it was over." Granny sobbed.

"One more question, who is the father of that baby?" Sabrina asked walking towards her Grandmother.

Oh Liebling, its Mr.......... What were you saying Sabrina?" she asked, her voice becoming its usual cheery self... the affects of the tea was over.

"Nothing Granny, did you like the tea?" Sabrina asked, disappointed.

"Oh yes it was delicious?"

"OK, bye Granny. I have work to do." Sabrina ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Daphne, Daphne!" she cried.

"What?"

"I need your help," Sabrina told her little sister as she walked into their room.

"What is it?" Asked a confused Daphne.

"We need to find our missing Aunt."

"Our missing WHAT!?" Daphne yelled.

"Shh, I'll fill you in along the way." Sabrina said as she closed the door to the room, no one could know about what she just found out, no one!

* * *

**Okay so I know this is a very weird story, but I needed to explain why she didn't like the relationship between Puck and Sabrina. Who do you think the father is? And another thing: I was thinking about making a story explaining why Diana even came. Do you think that would be cool? Review please!**


	41. Diana's Truth

**Well no one answered me so I picked the word CURSE to explain Diana's dark history... and her hidden secrets.

* * *

**

It was a dark, moonless night in Ferryport Landing. The Grimm Family had all settled down too sleep, everyone except Sabrina who decided to stay up late watching Titanic.

Suddenly the front door burst open and in walks a soaking Diana. She looked normal, except for the look of pure hurt and agony.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Sabrina cried, she was worried at Diana's appeal.

"No Sabrina. I think that it's about time that I tell you the truth. No more lies!" Diana said and sat down on the couch. "Where's Daph?"

"Daphne and Red both went to sleep at Snow's house."

"What about Puck?"

"Who knows."

Diana looked up and close her eyes. "Puck, get over here. We need to tell her the truth."

There were footsteps going down the stairs and there stood Puck, he rushed to Diana and began patting Diana's back and muttering 'It'll be okay I promise'.

"What truth? Diana what are you talking about?!" Sabrina cried, she was so confused, no one was telling her anything!

"Sabrina, I haven't been completely truthful with you ...... starting with the day we met. Sabrina, I never went out with Puck." Diana said, her eyes streaking with tears.

"Sabrina, Diana's my sister." Puck said, staring at Sabrina.

"But.... Diana you're a demi-goddess and he's a fairy. That can't be!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"It's a long story so get comfortab..... oh Puck sit down I don't need you to look over me. I thought we had gotten over that!" Diana scolded through tears.

"Sorry Di." he mumbled and sat down between Sabrina and Diana.

Diana took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"A bit more than thousand years ago our mother, Artemis or Selene or Diana.... she doesn't care as long as you name a moon goddess, well she met a handsome shepherd sleeping on a hill and fell instantly in love. Then, with the help of my grandpa, she broke her vows of maiden-ship and they sort of got married. She bore him 50 daughters, and I was the youngest along with my two sisters, for years I thought I was a triplet and the youngest of the three."

"Until...." Puck started.

"I'm telling the story Puck! When I met Puck my mom decided that she had to tell me the truth, she said that ..... that I also had two older brothers, Puck and the other one, and I wasn't a triplet.... I was quintuplet. My mom decided to separate us at birth, because Eris, the goddess of Discord had cursed me and wanted to curse them, too."

"D...diana, you're ........ you're cursed?!" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm cursed to loose every boy that I love romantically. My only salvation would be to help thirty couples get together, including my brothers." Diana said.

"Is that why.... you came here?" Sabrina said, looking over at Puck. He squirmed uneasily on the couch and never looked up.

"Yes, but now I think that everything I do is a hopeless cause.... I mean....... its impossible for the thirty couples to get together! They're too hard-headed!"

"I still don't understand how Titania and Oberon got Puck," Sabrina stated.

"Well, you know about Changelings right? Fairy babies switched for human babies? Well my mom pulled it off with them, their son ..... the real Puck died and my mom gave them the gift of a new son. This Puck, his real name is Zeus, named after my ......our grandfather. And there's something else, Puck may not be the true King of Faerie, but he is king of somewhere, but this is where he start to explain." Diana said and nodded towards her ....brother?

"Sabrina, you know how my bedroom is this beautiful forest with the stream and everything?" Puck asked.

"YA! You've dumped things on me in there, remember?" Sabrina answered and rolled her eyes.

"He he, right. Well do you want to know the secret I've never told anyone? That place is a magical land that Diana, Samantha and Lola thought up, it's called Taltanasan. I'm the king alongside my brother and Diana is the Princess."

"I always knew there was something wrong with that room. Okay, I understand everything...... in a way, except.... who is this other brother that you keep mentioning?" Sabrina asked.

"Ummm, you probably haven't heard of him, his name is Garfield Logan. But you do understand? Will you ever forgive me for lying?!" Diana asked.

"And me?" Puck pleaded.

Sabrina smiled and looked up at them, "Oh of course I forgive you. But promise me, no more lies."

"Okay, I promise, but if I'm going to start telling you the truth let me just say that I went beyond... way beyond in the future and .........." She walked over to Sabrina and whispered something into her ear. Sabrina's eyes opened wide and she grimaced.

"A...another one? Are you telling me the truth?" Sabrina whimpered.

"Honey! Our relationship will not be built on lies, from now I'll tell you the truth 100%!" Diana said mockingly, all the pain gone from her eyes.

And with that Diana strolled casually over to the door humming 'Rock a Bye Baby'. Puck shot a confused look towards Sabrina and she finally noticed that he had a streak of silver in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Diana, what did you say to her?" he asked.

"Now Puck, I promised HER that I would be honest. OUR relationship about the truth is still the same. I don't have to and won't tell you the truth." Diana said to him. "Toodle-ooo!"

"Diana, I'm so telling mom!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Diana cried over her shoulders.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what she said?!" Puck said, directing himself at Sabrina. She shook her head.

"All I can say Puck is, 'Congradulations, it's a girl!'" Sabrina said, still in a daze. "I'm going to bed, good night Puck."

She bent over and gave him a peck on the kiss, then she made her way up the stairs. When she was gone, Puck, who still had a confused look on his face, lay down on the couch.

"I still don't get what Diana told her, maybe I should give up or........ WAIT! I have the perfect prank to pull on Sabrina so she'll tell me!" Puck cried, he got up and made his way into his room to put his plan into action.

* * *

**Hmm, did you like it? DO you think I should delete this story and put another one in its place. I just thought this would be an interesting twist on the stories. Anyway.... what do you think that Diana told Sabrina? I'll let the person who answers the correct thing first, they can suggest a story idea and I'll write it... sorry it was the best thing I could come up with. Review and tell me if I should keep it on!!!!!**


	42. Stttutttering

**Another chained story this time it's two stories. First for STUTTER and then for SIGH. Enjoy people!

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

Curse him! Curse him to heck!

It isn't fair that he has that power over me! My stupid hormones, they always get in the way of my mind.

You want to know what that......STUPID fairy boy does to me, do you really want to know?!

Before he was just an annoying boy with a squeaky voice, my threats were so much easier to say and even easier to deliver. Now, NOW.......... he's tall and..... and his voice is all deep and junk, and I can't punch him or anything because he's so much stronger than me now! And..... and then, the worst part of it all is that I can't threaten him anymore because his voice just ...... it ...... IT MAKES ME STUTTER!

Alright, there! I said it! He makes me stutter, he makes me look like a hopeless fan girl, which I am not! Because I know that I actually have a chance with him not like tho......... wait scratch that whole last sentence. I do not, and never will, like him!

Anyways, he just pranks me and when I'm about to threaten him he just decides to swoop over and land right in front of me and smiles down at me, his shining blue eyes staring down at me. And just as I'm about to raise my hand to hit him, he grabs both of them and pins them over my head.

His, okay it's gross but....., his body is crushing mine and I start to wonder when the heck did he get so strong! Then he asks me, 'What were you going to say?' and I can't respond. All that comes out is 'I...I S....said that....... y..you aw forget it!'.

That's all I can say now, God it's so frustrating!

And he knows how it affects me so he does it even more often just to see me flustered. I hate him so much.

You want me to give you an example, okay, here it goes:

The other day he dumped a water balloon filled with hot sauce over my head. I chase his around for about ten minutes and then he swooped up and flew away.... coward! So I followed him, in the sky obviously. After a while I saw him land and I landed too as I was looking for him I heard rustling from behind me and turned to face that way. The next thing I knew I was pinned against a tree with my arms above my head.

"Puck, if you don't let go of me, I swear I'll......"

He smiles down at me and raises his eyebrows, "You'll what?"

And then that's when all hell breaks loose, the sun decides to shine brighter at that moment and I notice how his golden curls look so........ so....... hot, and his eyes were green with that little dash of silver that his family had.

"I'll........ I'll........ I'll........." I struggle a bit to see if I can get out, but I can't.

"Well Grimm, spit it out," he says, smugly.

"I'll....... oh just forget it!" I say. Just as every conversation ended nowadays, he then lets go of me all satisfied with himself and crap.

Now you see why I hate him with all my might!!!!! I just wish he wasn't so...... so.... so darn cute! Oh gosh, here we go again......

*SPLAT*

* * *

**A little bit more randomness from the part of Miss PDA. Thank you, thank you.... anyway.....review pwease.**


	43. Sigh once and again and again

**Here's the next part of my two part story, this one is SIGH. Self explanatory I think and to all my spectators who have suggested my story to other people....thank you!

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I've said this once and I'll say it again, I hate him! Hate him!!!

The stuttering, the pranks and now guess what? He's making me sigh! That's right, can't even see him without going, *sigh*. What have I ever done to be cursed with this .........attraction to him? I mean...... I never even thought of liking him, and now look at me, I'm a mess!!!!!

I remember the first time I met him, I thought he was a disgusting, pest with an ego as big as his head! Now, now......... I think he's a hottie, a hunk with a heart as big as his head........ he has a **huge** head!!!! Full of air I bet!

I saw him just this morning, I remember I had gone downstairs before anyone woke up to drink some water. I was on way back upstairs when the stupid fairy was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Grimm," he said.

"Hey Puke." I say trying to ignore his eyes, I knew that if I looked into them they'll suck me in and I'll do something I will regret.

"I resent that! I haven't smelled bad in weeks!" He cries and from the corner of my eye I can see that he's pouting.

"Isn't it because Granny threatened you that if you didn't bathe she was going to kick you out?!" I ask him, not daring to look at him.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to." he says and waves his hand around like it's not important. "Hey do I have something on my face?"

"Uhhhh,"I don't know!" I say. I know that he's probably wondering why I won't look at him.

"Than look at me and check!"

"Who says I want to look at your ugly face!" I try to run up the steps but sadly I trip and make my way to meet the floor.

As I close my eyes and start to say 'Hello Floor' in my head I feel two strong arms around my waist pulling me up from my doom. I open my eyes to see green...... specifically the green of Puck's new PJ's. I'm afraid to look up so I just keep staring at the hypnotizing color.... the same color of his eyes..... crap!

"I believe the words you are looking for are thank you, ugly" he says and I can sense the smirk on his face. That's what made me snap! The smugness is what cause me to make the biggest mistake that day.

I looked up to tell him that I didn't need his help, and ........ and I looked into his eyes. Those mesmerizing, emerald green eyes with that little dash of silver. Then all hell broke loose. Out of my mouth came the most disgusting and the GIRLIEST sigh ever produced!

Puck's eyes grew as big as saucers, and his grin broke the scale. "Grimm? Did you just sigh at lil' ol' me?" he says in the lamest southern belle accent ever.

"N...No!" I stutter..... stupid stuttering!

"Yes you did! Pfft, I knew you couldn't resist me! I'm one spicy jalapeno!"

"No your not! You're a h........ never mind!" You don't wanna know what I was thinking..... never.

"Uh huh.... sure Grimm... whatever you say. But hey whenever you want to let out a big ol' out take of breath...... you know where to find me!" he says and starts to walk downstairs. I swear, that as I he decended the stairs, I heard him say...' It was a sigh'.

The rest of the day I was sucessful enough to not look into his eyes again, though when we sat down to dinner he let out a sigh and everybody looked at him.

"What happened Puck?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing. I'm just imitating the greatest sigh of the century, produced by the most unconvincing actress ever." he said.

"Hmmmm, wonder who that is?" Daph asked.

"Trust me, you know her!" Puck said.

He better not tell her anything or..... or.... or ....... damn stutters!

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I was busy with another story. But I hope you liked it and I'm sorry that it was so short. But hey! I tried.**


	44. Overactive Hormones Home Alone

**Okay, I know that a lot of people have done this before, but mine will be a bit over the top..... and by a bit I mean a lot! This is for the word ALONE and it is Puck and Sabrina home alone. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13, OR IMMATURE MINDED TEENS. IT CONTAINS A SHIRTLESS PUCK, A CRAZY-IN-LUST SABRINA AND THINGS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT MEAN WHAT YOU THINK, ESPECIALLY SINCE IT INCLUDES TWO TEENS THAT HAVE RAGING HORMONES! You have been warned!

* * *

**

It was late in the night, Granny and Uncle Jake were on a stake-out to try to find out what the new weapon Mayor Heart was imported from Iran. Daphne and Red were sleeping over at their new friend's house, and who knew where the heck Puck was.

Sabrina was on the couch, watching The Lake House and about to fall asleep. She had been thinking about how quiet it was, not even Puck had dropped in. She was kinda worried. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"What' cha watching Grimm?" came Puck's deep voice from behind her.

"A movie, its called The Lake House. You won't like it, its very romantic." Sabrina said not turning around, hoping that he would leave.

"Hey! I'm extremely romantic! Remember the story I came from?" He asked.

"Didn't you ruin the romanticism?"

"Details, details!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and focused her attention once more towards the TV. She heard commotion in the kitchen and guessed that Puck must have gotten hungry and was now looking for something to eat.

"Where is everyone?" he yelled, from the kitchen.

"Away!"

"No duh, Captain Obvious! But where did they go?" Puck yells back.

"Granny and Jake are on a stake-out, Daph and Red at a sleepover and Elvis went out with his doggy friend." Sabrina yells back at him.

"Sheesh, you don't need to yell! I'm right here!"

Sabrina felt the springs on the couch go down and come back up and she knew that the stupid boy had just jumped over the couch and was sitting beside her. She turned around to give him an evil look for disrupting her stillness and calmness, but the sight she met almost gave her a heart attack!

Yes, it was Puck. No doubt about that, but ....... he was shirtless. For the first time in years, she was him without that green hoodie and the bonus was that he wasn't even wearing a shirt! His newly produced muscles were profound even in the lack of light, she could even see beads of water rolling off his skin. She looked up at his face, his hair was still soggy making it seem like a light brown.

"Puck..... you....... took a bath?!" she asked.

"No. I took a shower! I'm not going to sit there in my own wet dirt!" Puck cried and turned to face her. He saw her staring at him and a devilish idea came into his head. He started to scoot closer to Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked, though it came out as barely a whisper.

"What does it look like I'm doing? The adults are gone, so are the kids, and the dog isn't here to rat us out...... c'mon!" he plead.

"What about Diana?" Sabrina asked trying to scoot away from him.

"She's busy with her own boyfriend...... she won't be checking up on us tonight." he said with a grin.

"But...... but..... why would I w...want... to ki...kiss you! Much less mm......mmm.....oh you know!" Sabrina stammered all the while thinking, 'Darn stutters!'

"No, I don't know. Please tell me what you were thinking." Puck said slyly.

"I.... I was going to say....... m..... m....... making out!" she blurted out and shut her eyes. She clasped her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Ah.... so you do know what I was talking about." he said.

She gulped and opened her eyes, Puck was nearly on top of her. Was he trying to psych her out or something, confuse her? She quickly stood up and he fell back. Then she started walking towards the stairs. Before she could walk up she felt herself pinned against the wall.

"Puck. Let. Me. Go." she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Though she wasn't succeeding; it wasn't like all the other times that he had her pinned against anything. This time he was 50% naked, she was trying not to think about it but it was hard not to feel the muscles that were wrapping around her.

"I don't think I want to." he said smugly. He couldn't help but think the same as Sabrina. He felt her tiny body against his, and his mind was going blank. No thoughts were running in his mind (no surprise there).

Suddenly their hormones overrides their brains and they let their passions run away with them. Lips met lips in their most passionate kiss ever ... hormones.... ugh! His arms wrapped tighter around her small waist and hers knotted into his hair, he pulled away after what seemed like days.

He staggered back a little, still dizzy from the lack of air. Sabrina placed one hand on her chest right above her heart and the other one traced her lips. She felt the usual sensation of magic through her body, she knew what she would have to do to get that feeling again, but the addiction had blocked out all thoughts.

EVERY thought was blocked, even the reasonable ones. So instead of punching him, like she usually would have, she walked forward and placed her lips on his again. This time it was Puck who was surprised, he wasn't expecting this! A spat... yes; a slap.... even more; and a punch.... more common; but this was more incredible, unbelievable!

FINALLY they pulled away, you know ..... to BREATHE! Yes, even fairies have to breathe. She sunk to the ground, the desire of magic gone from her brain, the addiction to magic was at ease....... but were those the only addictions in her head?

"We'll. Never. Speak Of this. AGAIN! Got IT!" Sabrina growled.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Puck said and ran away, afraid that she might attack him now that she was back to normal.

When he was gone Sabrina took a moment to think back on her actions, she understood the addiction to magic and that Puck was a creature OF magic, but what was this new addiction that was in her head.... and more importantly, to what.

* * *

**Sorry for the nature for this story, but HEY, there have been worse stories of this nature. Anyways has anybody ever thougt about that? Puck's a creature OF PURE magic and Sabrina is addicted to magic sooooooo would that mean that Sabrina's addicted to Puck? Hmmm..... I ponder? Anyways..... hope you like it and please review! PDA out.**


	45. Boys and maps do NOT go together

****

Sorry it took so long. This story is for BOYS AND DIRECTIONS. Hehe, have fun!

* * *

"Please don't tell me that we're lost." Sabrina groaned.

"We're not lost-"

"Good!"

"-We're completely lost." Puck said.

Sabrina huffed and mumbled, "I knew I should have gone with Peter."

Puck turned red and faced her, "Peter?" he growled. "Peter PAN?"

Sabrina also turned red and looked down at her now shuffling feet, "Yeah, he offered to help and I almost accepted but I thought YOU were smart enough to get us there! Apparently I was wrong!"

"NO! I mean, no, you weren't. Let's see, we were just there, no there," he said, turning the map this way and that. Sabrina huffed, they had been hot on the trail of the father of her unknown aunt. Now there aunt was comming to Ferryport Landing but they didn't know where she was going to be.

Unfortunatly, Sabrina got stuck with Puck while Daphne was off somewhere with Peter Pan who had come for a visit to the Darlings.

_"Why did I get stuck with Puck while DAPHNE gets Pan? At least Peter knows something about reading a map."_ Sabrina thought.

"HA! I got it, I know where we're going!" Puck exclaimed. "We have to go.... that way." He pointed off towards a direction and Sabrina turned that way.

"Puck... if we go that way.... we'll fall into the Hudson River." Sabrina said, slightly..... oh what the heck...... VERY annoyed.

He looked up and laughed nervously, "Hehe, right."

"Give me the map, Puck."

"No I can do it!"

"Give it to me!"

"NO!"

She grabbed one end and he held on to the other, and pulled.

*RIP*

Sabrina closed her eyes, not daring to open them, she was too afraid of what had happened. That ripping sound had widened her fear.

"Um...... Sabrina..... you won't be happy to hear this but.....

"Don't tell me!"

"The map... kinda ..... ripped!"

"It's all YOUR fault!" Sabrina yelled and lunged at him. He quickly took off into the air, Sabrina in tow.

"Come back here you coward!" Sabrina yelled at him.

Wind bashed at their faces, her hair was a whirlwind of gold, enveloping the sparkling blue. His face was a blur, but you could still see the presentable fear in his eyes.

They flew around, almost in circles around the tops of the trees until.....

"Hey Grimm, what's that?" Puck asked pointing at something straight ahead.

She looked ahead and saw the approaching lights of Ferryport Landing's harbor, a boat arriving at its coast. A young, red headed woman stood at its side, looking at the approaching town.

"Puck, that's..... that's my..... AUNT!" Sabrina cried.

"Ah, I see the resemblence." Puck mumbled as she began screaming at the captain.

"C'mon let's go get her!" she said and swooped back to land, accelerating as the boat landed at the harbor.

"Wait, wait, wait one minute!" Puck called after her.

Sabrina turned and saw him standing there, defiantly. "What?"

"Would you look at that, I got us here and... hmm, let's see NO Daphne nor Peter Pan?" Puck said, cockly.

"Your point?"

"I guess it wasn't such a bad thing to be stuck with me huh?"

Sabrina blushed, "Let's just go air head!"

Puck rolled his eyes and ran behind her.

"Miss Kaylee?" Sabrina asked the red-headed.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice dripping with German.

"Come with us, we have to talk to you." Sabrina said, dead serious.

* * *

**YAY! I'm almost there!!!!!! To a half-way point at least!**


	46. Sleeping Handsome

**SLEEPING: Yes, it's a Sleeping Beauty sleeping spell, but it will be on the person you think it'll be. I own nobody except Jonas Hood who is Jonas the Betrayer from the 5th book, and Trixie and my old story!**

* * *

Puck's POV:

The last thing that I remember was that on the doorstep laid a beautiful bouquet of flowers with Sabrina's name on it. I obviously got enraged, mind clouded with fury and jealousy. In my flight of anger I grabbed the flowers and started to pull the card out. The next thing, I started to get sleepy and.....

that's it.

Nobody POV:

"Puck? Puck!" Sabrina cried as she knelt beside him and started to shake him.

"What happened?" asked Daphne

"I don't know, he just picked up this bouquet of roses that came for me and he fell asleep." Sabrina explained reaching for the flowers.

"WAIT! Don't touch it, what if it had something to make you fall asleep too?" Daphne yelled. "Uncle Jake! HELP!"

They heard the hurried steps of their uncle and knew he was hurrying.

"What? What happened?" Uncle Jake asked. He looked down at where the three kidds were, then at the flowers.

"Oh, this is not good!" he exclaimed.

"What happened to him, Uncle Jake?" asked Sabrina.

"If I'm guessing correctly, he was just put into a sleeping spell, kind of like Briar's."

"Are the flowers dangerous to pick up?" Daphne asked.

"No, pick them up and bring them to me, I'd like to study them."

As Daphne did that, Sabrina tried to pry the card that was tightly wedged in Puck's hand. When she finally got it and read it she was disgusted.

_'Hello dearest Sabrina, I know you miss me, so me and my friends decieded to send you and your family a little surprise. I know you'll never get to read this card unless your one true love (me) can kiss you. I'll get you back eventually, once the Master wins! ~Jonas Hood'_

Something wet touched Sabrina's hand and she turned the card over. On the back was a tiny wet Scarlett handprint, one only a tiny animal could've made.

The nerve of Jonas! After everything he almost did to her, he thought he could send her flowers with a sleeping spell on it and and think he was going to be able to kidnap her again. And saying that he was the only one that was going to save her? As if!

Sabrina's POV:

Jonas Hood, I hate him! How dare he send me these flowers. And say that he's going to kiss me! Ugh! How horrible! And, wait..... kiss..... oh crap!

"Uncle Jake, how do you break this spell?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, he would have to be kissed by his one true....oh."

"But, how could we do that? The only person that loves him is in prison, though I doubt that he loved her. Do you think he;ll be asleep forever?"

"Sabrina...."

"Oh my gosh, Diana's gonna kill me!"

"Sabrina."

"And Titiana! Gods!"

"SABRINA!" Jake and Daphne cried.

"What?" I ask, finally noticing them.

"There;s only one person-"

"-who could kiss him-"

"That would break the spell."

"Who?" I was hoping that they weren't going to say who I thought they were going to say, but they did.

"You!"

I looked around nervously, my dad wasn't home and neither was Granny Relda. Nobody had to find out. Then I looked down at Puck's face. His head was resting in my lap, one little kiss wouldn't hurt, expecially since it was going to save him.

"Fine," I say, my voice shaking. "I'll do it, but you can't say anything about it!"

"Alright-y then Sabrina, wake up Sleeping Beauty." Uncle Jake said before he broke down in a fit of giggles.

I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. My wings come out, just like they always want to do. After a minute, I see his eyes opening slightly and he starts kissing me back. It's a good thing that Daph and Uncle Jake were far away and couldn't see.

He finally pulls away and flies out of my lap.

"Hey, what did I miss?" he asks as if nothing has happened.

"Nothing." Daphme says and Uncle Jake leaves,

"Something." I say and hand him the card from Jonas.

He reads it then crumbles it up in his hand.

"That......." Puck says and stomps out of the hous in a murderous rage.

"Sabrina, where's he going?" Daphne asks, worried.

"Off on a murder spree."

(Later)

A blood splattered boy lays on the ground, Puck stands next to him, kicking him rescentlessly.

"Bastard! Leave Sabrina alone or else you'll regret it!"

* * *

**I just thought that Puck could use some backbone and yes he was beating up Jonas.**


	47. Aunt Kaylee

**Insane: Sabrina's Aunt Kaylee is in a predicament. She has these strange visions, but doesn't know what they mean, can the Grimm's find out?

* * *

**

Sabrina's POV:

Once my Aunt Kaylee had arrived we had a huge problem, where she was going to stay. We couldn't let her go home with us, so I made a quick call to

When we got home we all started making a strategy of how we are going to get Granny and Kaylee together. We decide that I should tell her, but so that we don't get Granny suspicious that all of us should leave together.

Two days after her arrival, Daphne Puck, Peter Pan (much to Puck' dismay) and I told Granny that we were going out to the forest. We had already said that since Peter and Puck couldn't be together than Peter and Daphne should go one way and Puck and I (much to my dismay) would go to Snow's house.

Throughout the whole flight to Snow's house, Puck stayed quiet. either he was still upset about how I was grumbling about not being able to go with Peter or because he sensed how nervous I was, he didn't say a word. However when we landed he turned me to face him and finally talked.

"Are you sure you want to tell her? Or do you want me to get Daphne to support you. I'd behave if you want." Puck said.

I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"No, I have to do it, I was the only one there to hear Granny."

He shrugs and rings the doorbell. Almost immediately the door swings opens and they are met with the breathtaking view that was Ms. White.

"Hello you two. I'm glad you're here, Kaylee has been asking for you. She's getting restless."

She ushered us in and led us into her kitchen. Sitting at a table was my Aunt Kaylee with a mug of coffee in her hands, she smiled at me and stood up.

"Hello Lieblings, I was wondering when you were going to come to tell me why I've been kidnapped." she said, her voice had a deep German accent, unlike her mother's.

"I'm so sorry Kaylee, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark. I'm here to explain to you what I meant when I said that you wouldn't be able to leave Ferryport Landing" I say nervously. Suddenly she smiles and motions for me to sit next to her, I sit and Puck stands right behind me. He places his hands on my shoulders, supportingly. And with Snow and Aunt Kaylee's smile I feel less nervous.

I tell her how I am her mother's granddaughter and that she just couldn't keep her because she would be trapped here forever. Also, with the help of Ms. White, I explained that she was a magical creature called an Everafter and that she was trapped here in Ferryport Landing now. Surprisingly, she accepted it all very calmly. She said she always thought she was different because of the way that her aunts had treated her. Then she told us something disturbing.

"Lately, I keep having these dreams about me attacking these goblin things and all these other creatures. They're all chanting something, 'The Hand will win, our Master will rule the world!'" Aunt Kaylee said.

Puck looks down at me then we both look at Ms. White. She obviously was talking about the Scarlet Hand, but how did she know about that?

That's when we decide that it's time to reunite mother and daughter. We thanked Snow for her help and we walked home with Kaylee, it was dark and it was a good thing that Puck was smart enough to call his minions to light the way.

When we got home we told Kaylee to wait outside while we told Granny Relda where we were.

"Lieblings, there you are! I was so worried. Daphne and Peter came home and then they said that they had gotten separated from you and, oh I'm just so glad that you're home." Granny cried, her worry too great for her to notice that I had been alone with Puck.

"We're fine Granny, but we found someone along the way." I tell her. She frowns and Puck goes to get Kaylee.

When my aunt steps inside the house, Granny's face turned white and I thought she was going to faint.

"Hello, Mother." Kaylee said, it wasn't completely cold, but it wasn't warm and friendly either.

"K..Kaylee?" Granny asked, dazed.

"Yes."

Granny turned to face us, her face beet red. "How did you know? Answer me."

"You told me." I say quietly.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Puck answered for me. I explain to her about the bogsweed tea and Diana and also how Daphne and I searched for Kaylee by contacting our great-aunts.

"But you didn't tell me who the father was, the bogsweed wore off before I could ask you."

"And you will never know, I'll never tell you." Granny said, sounding like a stubborn child.

"We'll find out eventually you know!" Puck said.

"And why can't I know who my father is?" Kaylee asked.

"I...."

Before Granny Relda could finish her sentence, the door swung open and in walked Red and Mr. Canis.

"Hello Relda." Mr. Canis said

"Hello Granny!" Red said with a smile.

A deep and creepy sound arose from inside Kaylee's mouth. almost like a growl. Granny turned bright red and she turned to face me one more time.

"We don't have room to keep Kaylee with us!" she angrily whispered.

Puck walked in between Granny and me.

"I can see if I can build a little cabin in my bedroom for her. I promise I'll stay away from her okay?" he said, that last part more to me than to her.

"Well, oh all right."

"A.....I mean Kaylee you can stay with us! You'll stay in Puck's room! He said he'd build you a cabin in there!" I tell her.

She gives me a confused look and then shook her head, "I probably shouldn't ask, but please lead on."

While climbing up the steps, Granny Relda appeared at the doorway.

"Oh and Puck, Sabrina..... you're grounded for being alone together," she said in a falsely sweet voice. After she leaves Kaylee asks me what that was all about.

"It's a long story Kaylee, but we have a lot of time to talk about it."

* * *

**I know it's lame, but it was needed, It'll lead up to the end. LUV U!!!!!!!! **


	48. A Very Knowing Army

**This next one I dedicate to the darlingest chimps of them all. Yes, this story is for the word CHIMPANZEE.

* * *

**

"I don't get what the fuss is about."

"Puck! Do you not see me! Look what your pests did to me!" Sabrina yelled at the smirking boy.

"Actually Grimm, I see this as an improvement."

"You little..... Get in here!" Sabrina growled and shoved him into his room.

"Whoa, fiesty. Take it easy there sweetie, we have all our lives for this." Puck said looking down at Sabrina's hand which had not left his shirt.

"You perv!" Sabrina cried, blushing her usual crimson color. She let go of him but her eyes never left his face.

"Yet you know you want me."

"Look all I'm saying is that you have to get rid of your army."

"Why? They're my army. I'm a king, I NEED an army!" Puck pouted.

"Look, those chimps pulled more pranks than you ever did. Did you not see my hair?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, and I love you with black hair," he said in a mocking voice.

"Shut it! Plus they'll bother Kaylee."

Puck gave her an exasperated look. "Kaylee is capable of fighting them off, not like you!"

Sabrina got mad and she walked away from him.

"Plus," she said as she thought back. "They know things that they shouldn't know."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

"That'll teach Grimm not to mess with my army!" Puck bragged.

Then he finally thought about her last comment,_ 'Plus they know things that they shouldn't know."_

"What is it that they know that they aren't suppose to know?" he asked himself.

He got them after the whole school incident, just in case they needed help **(book 2)**, they helped me get Grimm and Marshmallow while they were training **(book 5)** and then when Jake came.......

_"You want me to be your boyfriend don't you?" _

_And then Puck flew over her head and kissed her for the first time._

"Oh Crap, that's what she was talking about, they weren't supposed to see our first kiss!" Puck said out loud. He blushed at the memory and the fact that now Diana had turned the chimps into a real human army.

"Maybe I should get rid of them..... just in case." Puck said. He made his way deeper into his bedroom in search of his sister and his now fired army.

* * *

**TA DA!!!!!!! I know, it's short,but I didn't know how to make this story. Anyways, the prank that the ex-chimps played on Sabrina was that they dyed her hair black..... interesting huh?**


	49. Cupid and Diana's Plan

**Dance: There's a dance coming up and YKW hasn't asked Sabrina yet! It's Cupid....... and Diana...... to the rescue.**

_Italics: Garfield Logan_

**_Italics/Bold: Puck in his head_**

Regular: Normal voice**

* * *

**If there's anything that the Gods don't like, it's when one of their own kind is a coward. And right now our dear fairy boy was being the coward of a lifetime.

"C'mon Puck, you can do this! Just go up to her and ask her to the dance." Puck said to himself. He walked towards the door of his room and grabbed the knob. Then he sat back down on the green grass once again.

"I can't do this," he said, cradling his head in his hands.

Up in the heavens his younger sister, Diana, shook her head. "My brother is definitely an idiot. He needs help."

A blond version of Diana walked up to her, "Maybe you should ask my husband for help."

Diana thought for a long moment, "That's a GREAT idea Sammy!"

"I know! He's in Aphrodite's temple if you need him." Samantha said.

**[Meanwhile, in Ferryport Landing]**

"I'm such a wimp!" Puck said, practically slamming his head against his door.

_"Yes, you are. How hard is it to ask the freaking girl out to a dance?" _a voice in his head said, one that wasn't his brain, but he know who it was.

**_"Gar! What are you talking about?"_** Puck asked in his brain. **_"It's not like you've asked Raven to any dance! Have you ever, even once, bust a move on her?"_**

_"Dude, you've never met her..... you'd be dead if you 'bust a move' on her. And FYI, no one says that anymore!" Garfield Logan, Puck's brother said, using their telepathic communication._

_**"Well sorry! But Sabrina's a tough little piece of work too."**_

_"You say that I don't got nerve, right?" _Gar asked. _"Wait for a minute."_

_**"What's he gonna do?" **_

_"I'm back little brother and guess what I did!?"_

**_"What, did you have to go to the restroom or something and you went, but as a dog? You're an animal Green Bean, literally."_** Puck said sarcastically.

_"NOOOO! I went up to Raven and called her hot! And get what she did, she blushed and said thank you!" Garfield said, his voice sounding triumphant._

**_"Okay, so now you want me to go and ask Sabrina to the dance?"_**

_"Yup! Good Luck bro, I've got to go see what just exploded."_

'If Gar had the guts to go confront Raven, I guess I can face Sabrina.' Puck said and took a deep breath. He got ready to go out of his room..... then sat back down.

'Yeah, I can't do this.'

**[Back in the heavens]**

"Cupido, mi primo*!" Diana called as she entered the chambers of her Aunt Aphrodite, goddess of love.

"Hey Diana, what brings you to the flying crusader today?" A angel-winged man asks, looking down at the small silhouette of his cousin.

"You know those arrows I helped you create? The bravery of love arrows?"

"Yes, what about them?" Cupid asks.

"I need them, you see, my brother's being a wimpy coward." Diana explained.

"I see..... would you like me to do it, or would you like to do the honor?"

"It's your job, you do it."

Cupid saluted her, "My pleasure!"

**[To Ferryport Landing once again]**

Puck was, once again, banging his head against the door.

Cupid, who had quietly entered the room, aimed his arrow towards Puck's heart and let it rip. He winced in pain but felt nothing wrong, however his eyes lit up and his chest swelled up with courage.

"I'm going to go out there and ask Sabrina to the dance! No wimpiness here!" he yelled.

Cupid gave a hearty laugh once he left, rolling on the ground.

From downstairs, Sabrina and Diana heard the rushed footsteps of our beloved fairy boy.

"Sabrina, I have something to ask you!" he said, out of breath but steady.

Sabrina looked at Diana, who shrugged.

"What Puck?"

"Will you go to the school dance with me?" he asked.

Sabrina looked at him with wide eyes, then she gave a small smile.

"Yes Puck, I'll go to the dance with you." she said.

"Well my work here is done," Diana said. She walked behind Puck and pulled out the invisible arrow causing her brother's swelled chest to deflate.

"Oh my.... Diana what did you do!" he asked worried.

"Nothing big brother. _**I**_ did nothing!" she said.

He looked at Sabrina and gulped. Then he ran up stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Sabrina asked.

"He just learned not to be a wimp..... and that our cousin would do anything for me!" Diana said, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Sabrina looked at her confused.

"Hey, you got any popcorn? Monk is on."

* * *

**J'ai fini!!!! WHOOOO!!!!**

**Oh right!**

*** Cupido mi primo- Cupid my cousin in Spanish!**


	50. So What? P NK

**So What?: At the Dance, Sabrina's favorite song is playing. What happens DURRING the song, the world may never know!

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

So I ended up having to come to the school dance with none other than the bane of my existences. Puck.

And it's not that I mind it that much, it's just...... he's been avoiding me since we got here. I swear that if he doesn't come over here and talk to me..... well i'm just going to find a boy that really wants to be with me!

**Puck POV:**

Thanks to my.... DEAREST sister and cousin I had to come with none other than Sabrina to the school dance.

And it's not that I mind, in fact I'm kind of glad she didn't come with any of the other guys from our school who only have one thing in their minds...... if you know what I mean. Ugh, if Diana hadn't made my cousin Cupid shoot me, we could have been at home doing nothing, but now we're stuck having to come here and practically being forced to dance!

"Now Puck don't tell me that you're just gonna sit here all night are you?"

At this moment that voice irritates, my little sister's melodious voice cuts through me like a sword.

"What is it Diana?" I ask, turning around to face her. When I see her, I practically yell.

She's wearing a mini-skirt with ruffles at the end that made it look like a tutu, colored black with a purple and black corset, lace outlining the top and bottom. And in case that wasn't enough, all those said boys that I mention before were, are looking at her!

"Diana Artemis Selene Luna Phoebe Rodgers, what the HELL are you wearing?"

Diana looked down at her get-up, "This thing? It's just something I threw together."

"Everyone is looking at you, and not in the good way! Has Mom seen you? Has your boyfriend?!" I hiss.

"Yeah, in fact he's over there talking to Sabrina! And besides, nobody would THINK of busting a move on me!" Diana says casually.

"See you say 'busting a move'! And Gar says no one says it! And they better not unless they want to get their faces rearranged."

"My hero, but I'm not here to make you mad. I'm here to get you over there dancing with you DATE!"

"I don't dance."

"Uh-huh, so what would you consider that thing you do in your room with Flyleaf all the way up? Bouncing? Or do you always have to go pee?" Diana asked giving me a smirk.

"Shut up! I won't go dance with her!"

**Sabrina's POV:**

I'm talking to Salvador now. Apparently Diana was invited to the dance..... well she is the principal, it makes sense.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na **

HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! This is my FAVORITE song, So what by P!NK.

**I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent **

"Why isn't Puck over here dancing with you, I heard that he asked you to the dance." Salvador said innocently.

"He's an idiot okay? He's a wimp and a stuck up son of a......"

"Hey, watch it, I'm here aren't I?" said Puck walking up behind us.

**I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight **

I turn away from him and close my eyes.

"Awww, c'mon Sabrina don't be like that. I came to apologize." he said sweetly. HA, as if it's going to work.

"Apollogy NOT accepted."

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight **

**So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight **

**I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight **

Puck's POV:

Sabrina is starting to irritate me now, she's all mad at me and crap!

Suddenly I hear a male voice call her name and I turn around.

There, approaching us is Nick..... yes Jane's Nick.

**The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to sing**

Sabrina's POV:

I turn around when I hear my name and I see Nick coming towards us, yes hottie Nick.

"Sabrina, you want to go dance?" he asks. Oh sure, now that he broke up with Brittany he wants to go back out with me! NOT HAPPENING!

Puck walks over and wraps his arm around my waist, "Sorry Nicky boy...... it's my turn to dance with her.

**What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight **

Puck's POV:

I lead Sabrina out to the dance floor with Nick following us.

"What's your chiz?" I ask.

"I just wanna make sure you..... satisfy her." Nick said.

Satify my a.... hey!!!!

"Alright then," I twirl her over and place my hand on her back then I kiss her. Her wings threaten to come out but I hold her tightly against me.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight **

**So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight **

Sabrina's POV:

I stand there stunned as Puck smugly waves at Nick who is walking away.

"C'mon Grimm, let's go dance."

**I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight **

"Excuse me, I have a request for a song," the DJ cried from his position, interrupting the upbeat song.

Stand in the Rain, a soft and sweet Superchick song starts to play and I start to bush.

"No turning back now," he whispers as he hugs me closer to him.

Best dance ever.

* * *

**......I'm Done.**


	51. Chicken Tales

**Chicken: When a chicken brings bad news, listen!**

**Seriously, when a chicken comes running to your house listen.**

**That's the lesson that the Grimm's had to learn the hard way.**

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Sabrina frowned, they weren't expecting anyone that she knew about. Who could it be?

She got up and made her way to the door, opening the door slowly. But she saw no one there, not that she saw at first then she felt a tugging at her jeans and looked down. A small white chicken was looking up at her with wide eyes. In his head, thoughts were swirling around so quickly, she couldn't understand them.

"Um... hello?" she said.

"H.. hello, may I c...come in please.... I.. I have something to tell your family.... s...something important!" the small chicken said.

"Ummm sure, come on in!" Sabrina said. "Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Kaylee, Mr. Canis, Daph, Puke, Red, Mom, Dad, we have a guest."

The young kids, the old people, the young aunt and uncle, her parents and even Elvis came rushing down the stairs.

The family looked down at the small white chicken, then Uncle Jake rolled his eyes.

"What is it Chicken Little? We told you; the sky isn't falling."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Chicken Little? This was gonna be good!

"No Jake, it's something else! The animals of the forest have been talking about a monster that has been attacking them. They say it might be the big bad wolf!" Chicken Little said, looking at Mr. Canis accusingly.

Mr. Canis was very calm when he spoke. "That's preposterous, I'm not the wolf anymore, that spirit is out of me."

Next to him stood Kaylee and Granny, both looking very nervous.

"Well than, can you help us look for the culprit? We're all very worried that we're gonna be next!"

Veronica knelt down to the chick's height, "Of course we will, we are Grimm's, this is what we do."

"Wait, that's not the half of it!"

"Can't wait," Puck said sarcastically.

"Some of the animals that have gotten close to it have said that the beast had been asking them to fight with the Grimm's against the Scarlett Hand." Chicken Little added.

"So it's a friendly monster?" Daphne asked.

"I....I guess."

"Okay, so we're dealing with a monster who looks vicious, but is a friendly one, at least to us?" Sabrina asked, trying to take everything in.

"Y...yes."

"Mr. Canis, is it possible that there is another Wolf? One nobody knew about?" Daphne asked nervously.

Mr. Canis' eyes darted from Chicken Little to his family. "It could be possible."

"Well thank you for telling us this Little, but you've got to get going, we'll get stated straight away!" Relda said, ushering the chicken out.

"Bye Mrs. Grimm, a...and remember, it's a red-orange wolf looking beast!" he cried before the door was shut on him.

Sabrina's eyes popped wide as she heard Chicken Little's last remark, though nobody noticed. She activated her powers and heard Kaylee's ming going haywire with worry.

_'They can't know my secret, they can't know the horrible things I've done!'_

Sabrina gasped, "That's it Kaylee is really Kaylee Canis!" she whispered.

* * *

Voila! J'ai fini! What'd you think!


	52. Scary Clowns

**Clowns: Someone is afraid of clowns...... but who?

* * *

**

"Puck guess what, we're going to the circus!" Daphne squealed.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna see elephants and tigers and clowns!" she said.

"The Queen of Hearts works at the circus?" Puck asked, confused.

"No you idiot. The real clowns, the ones that get paid for looking like that, not the ones who ENJOY looking like that!" Sabrina said.

"Yeah, the ones that play jokes on each other and do silly things." Daphne added.

Puck paled, "I don't want to go to the circus! I want to stay here and do nothing!

"Tough luck Puke, Granny said we're all going: Daphne and Red, Mom and Dad, Kaylee, Granny Relda and Mr. Canis, you and me."

"I'm gonna have a talk with that lady," Puck murmured.

"You do that and you come back dead," Sabrina reminded him.

"But I don't wanna go!" he pouted. "I want to stay here!"

"What is up with you? Why are you acting like a baby?" Daphne asked.

Puck suddenly stopped complaining and looked at Sabrina. He knew that she usually didn't use her powers and she shut them down, but now she might have the idea to blackmail him with what was in his mind.

"N..nothing's wrong, let's just go." Puck said.

"Alright! Let's GO!" Daphne cried!

When they arrived, Puck timidly stepped out of the car. He stayed really close to Sabrina and he bent down a couple of times, later peering over Sabrina's head. After the third time he did that, Sabrina turned around to face him.

"WHAT is your deal Puke? You're acting dumber than usual!" she yelled.

Before he could respond a noisy honk erupted in their ears.

"HELLO LITTLE KIDS!!!! ARE YOU HERE TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

Puck whimpered and turned Sabrina around. Standing in front of her was a happy faced clown with bright red lips and a egg-white face.

"YES!" Daphne cried.

"You guys go ahead, Puck wants something to eat, we'll catch up later."

Henry and Relda watched them suspiciously, but when Veronica and Kaylee gave them a 'shut-the-eff-up-you-were-their-age-once-too-and-you-were-in-love' look, and they walked away.

"Okay, so you wanna explain, or should i just go into your mind?" Sabrina demanded.

Puck looked around and led her to the back of a big tent close to them.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Alright, shoot Puck, what's your deal?"

Puck sat down on the grass and sighed, "I'mafraidofclowns."

"What?"

"I'mafraidofclowns."

"Puck if you don't......."

"I'M AFRAID OF CLOWNS!" Puck yelled, his face turning bright red.

"Ohhh..." Sabrina said awkwardly.

"Go ahead, make fun of me. You know you want to." Puck said dejectedly.

Sabrina gave a small giggle, which caused Puck's head to droop.

"Oh Puck, don't be so dramatic. I'm not making fun of you!" Sabrina said.

"You're not?" Puck sniffed.

"No silly, I'm just laughing at the fact that you think I'd be making fun of you."

"So you're not going to use this as blackmail?" Puck asked as his head snapped back up.

Sabrina smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you," Puck said as he grabbed both of her hands. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let it go to your head, gas-bag."

He sprang back up, "Of course not Ugly! Now, how about we go throw pies filled with piranhas at the clowns."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and shrugged, "What the heck."

And the two blonds left off in search of pies...... and piranhas.

* * *

Here's the next one. And thank you for all my fans who got me to second place in elligoat's 'Bestest story of 2009'! I love you all!


	53. Battle of the Rock Bands

**Rock:BATTLE OF THE ROCK BANDS! PARAMORE VS. FlYLEAF! I do not own the sisters Grimm. or Paramore. or Flyleaf.**

* * *

Puck was home alone (or so he thought), and he decided to listen to his favorite song of all time, I'm so Sick by Flyleaf.

_**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break**_

The pulsating music soothed him as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

**_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_**

A clicking noise made him open his eyes and turn towards the stereo. Sabrina stood there putting another CD in there.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked, gripping the stereo's remote.

"Putting me out of my misery and into someone elses." Sabrina replied as she pressed the play button.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

"Nu-uh fugly, anything but Paramore!" Puck yelled.

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now**_

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

Sabrina frowned and turned it back on her song. "Paramore is awesome. Unlike, some bands I could mention."

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now._

"Please you're as ugly as that song is miserable!" Puck cried

"Oh yeah, and you're a selfish-" Sabrina retorted.

"- horrible-"

"-disgusting-"

*Click*

_**I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick **_

"-Ignorant-"

"-annoying-"

"-kind-"

"Cute."

*click*

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

"Hot."

*Click*

"Funny."

*CLICK*

*CLICK* *CLICK*

**CRASH!**

The deafening crash brought the two back to reality, both blushing when they realized the close proximity between them. Behind them was the now smoking stereo.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Sabrina said. (Puck hoped she was talking for the stereo, not them. He liked THAT heat.)

"I'll go get another trash bag. and the warranty"

"Yup. Granny isn't gonna be pleased, what it's the fourth one we break?"

"Fifth."

*BOOM*

"Fire Extinguisher, NOW!" Puck yelled and Sabrina happily obliged.

In this battle of the bands, there was no definite winner.

* * *

**Voila! My two favorite bands all in one story, well two of my many favorites.**


	54. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

****

**Stars: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, if you sing it to them, they'll listen.**

* * *

Daphne and Red lay on the roof looking at the stars, then they started to sing

"Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are!"

Suddenly a shooting star came closer to the girls and then it grew larger and larger. And kept growing and growing until the girls climed down off the roof and started yelling for help.

"What is it girls?"

"What's wrong?"

Granny Relda and Kaylee had come out at the sound of the screeching girls.

"The star, it's.... it's coming towards us!" Daphne cried and pointed up towards the sky.

And sure enough the star had reached a level of low altitude that it was practically touching the ground.

"Is it me, or is the star walking towards us?" Kaylee asked.

A musical giggle from behind them made them all jump up in alarm. The four of them turned around and saw Diana bouncing over to the shining light of plasma.

She quickly walked back with the light following closely behind.

"Grimms, I'd like for you to meet my friend, the Evening Star."

The bright light then took into the formation of a boy, with pale skin and shining eyes.

"Hello" he said politely, causing the girls to giggle.

The door of the house opened and out walked Puck, Sabrina and Mr. Canis.

"What happened? We heard yelling, then we saw a bright light." Sabrina cried as she ran over to her sister.

"I thought I was going to heaven. Kept telling myself, Don't go into the light!" Puck joked.

"Robin?" the star asked.

"Brighty? Is that you!?" Puck asked as he clasped the star's hand.

"Oh yeah!"

"What are you doing here Brighty?" Diana asked.

"Well I heard the girls singing, and then I saw you were here. So I was like, what the heck and came to answer their question." 'Brighty', the star, explained.

"Answer what question?" Daphne asked, her cheeks as red as Sabrina's usually are.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. I'm a boy, well...... partially a boy." he said with a smile.

Red looked at Daphne and whispered something into her ear, something that caused even Sabrina to laugh.

"What?" asked Puck.

"Nothing big bro! But Brighty, you've got to get back, how will the little kids make a wish on you if they don't see you first?"

"Huh?"

"You see Brighty is the first star you'll see tonight so.... make a wish kiddos!" Diana cried.

"Will it come true?" Kaylee asked, looking hopefully at the young demi-goddess.

"You're lucky, you've got a powerful wishing influence on your side..... ME!"

Everybody, the three adults, the three teens and the two girls, all closed their eyes and made a wish. One by one, lights sprouted from them and into the star.

"Hmmm, interesting." Diana said.

And one by one, they opened their eyes.

"Where's Brighty?" Daphne asked.

Diana pointed up towards the sky.

"That's too bad," Daphne said, sadly.

Red walked over and pulled on Diana's shirt.

"What is it Red?"

"You don't happen to have any other friends, or family, that cute do you?" she asked, quietly.

Diana looked at her brother and Sabrina, who were brushing hands where they stood, then looked down at the star-struck girls beside her.

"Too many to count, but I think I may have two around your age.... hypothetically, at least!"


	55. Smackers

**Chapstick: Only problem's come out of an argument between Puck and Sabrina about chapstick. Or a very good story!

* * *

**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I've hated make up ever since I started using it, so when I noticed that chapstick gave you a pretty shine without all the greasy pits, I loved it!

Today I was wearing a new flavor, pina colada, and I was trying so hard not to lick my lips to taste it because it smelled SO GOOD!

"Hurry up!" Granny Relda called upstairs to me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, we had another stake-out and I was 'volunteered' to go, along with Puck, Granny and Kaylee.

Fun, huh?

I ran down the stairs and saw that there was no one there so I decided that I should get a snack before I left.

BIGGEST MISTAKE OF THE DAY!!!

Because out of all the people that lived in the house, who was in the kitchen? None other than Puck. Ugh.

"Can't a person get something to eat without losing it later?" he asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing." I snap.

He glares at me for a very long time then furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you wearing make up again," he asks in a disappointed voice.

"No, I'm wearing chapstick."

"What's that?"

Figures.

"It's like make up but it helps your lips not dry up, plus they smell and taste better!"

"Really?" he asks, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, hand it over."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to try it."

"No way Jose!"

SECOND MISTAKE OF THE DAY!

"But....."

"No."

Then a content smirk grows upon his face.

"Oh, well that's too bad," he sighs as he starts walking toward the door.

"Why?"

"Because I really wanted to try it."

"Oh yeah too......."

That stupid fairy boy, and my stupid trusting self. He walks past me and then he grabs me by the waist, twirls me around and kisses me. It wasn't long enoug.... I mean it was uberly disgusting, and then he quickly turned away and licked his lips.

"Yum, pina colada!"

And then he walks out.

Next time, I'm just giving him the tube of chapstick.


	56. We're perfect enemies

**Perfect Enemy: Future fic. This includes a third surprise and the twins are teens, so yeah. Mind you it starts sounding kinda wrong at the end, but no worries, nothing bad.

* * *

**

Sabrina looked at her sleeping children. Robin and Titania in their twin beds and Lucia in her crib.

"Are they asleep?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

"Uh-huh. Don't they look like little angels?" Sabrina asked tenderly.

And indeed, the white sheets of their children's beds crown their blond and red (in Titania's case) hair, making it look like a halo.

"Yup, our little angels." Puck said and kissed her on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sabrina and Puck walked out of the room and made their way into theirs.

"Puck, have you ever thought..... why we were placed together, brought together by fate?" Sabrina asked, brushing her long, glimmering hair.

Puck looked up thoughtfully, "No, I never though about it. I mean at first, I thought you were going to be my worst enemy for years to come."

"Me too." Sabrina admitted.

"But after a while I noticed that nobody could be my arch-enemy except Peter Pan!"

Sabrina laughed, then grew solemn.

"And I thought of any other enemy except Moth."

He saw her pained expression as the memory of the poison came to mind, he moved to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"It's okay, she's gone for good, I promise."

"I know."

They were quiet for a while, then Sabrina spoke again.

"I hated you, I knew that you'd make my life miserable for the rest of my life. I also knew that you'd always BE in my life, though. Even after we found my parents. You were my #1 enemy, for so long I couldn't SEE us getting married. Then I figured out how you were gonna make my life miserable, miserably happy, like I am now."

She looked at his through the mirror and smiled.

"Funny how thing's work, huh?" Puck asked, "I avoided getting married the first time, with...... blech, you know."

Sabrina nodded.

"I know why I hated you at first," Puck continued. "You made me feel weird from the moment I saw you enter the old lady's house, I felt really weird. It's like I was barfy, but, you know.... in a good way. I didn't like it, so I thought my life purpose was to make your life miserable, because of the way you made me feel. Then..... I noticed you were perfect...... yet I couldn't stop making you my enemy!"

Sabrina laughed. "It was the same with me."

"See, weren't we so much alike, even though we thought we were SO different?" Puck cried.

"We were perfect for each other...... made for each other, halves of a whole. Enemies..... perfectly so! We were perfect enemy!" Sabrina giggled.

Puck swept her into his arms and carried her bridal style. Placing her gently on their bed. He gently kissed her then plopped down next to her.

"You remember how you said that those three are like angels, my enemy?"

Sabrina nodded.

"How about we make another?"

Sabrina sat up with a sly smile on her face. She put her elbow on his rock-hard stomach.

Then, she frowns.

"Keep dreaming honey bear, you ain't getting lucky tonight!"

And with that she turned around and closed her eyes, leaving Puck to sigh sadly.

"Oh well, better luck tomorrow night."

"Or not." Sabrina added with a smile.


	57. We are Family

**Photographs: This is a future-fic, this includes their children.

* * *

**

"Do you remember this?" Sabrina asked, her long hair mingling with her husband's.

"Oh yes, Daphne took this when we OFFICIALLY started going out!" Puck said, his deep voice suppressed an equally chuckle.

"How long did it take for you to ask me out?"

"Some...."

*WAH*

"Oh dear." Sabrina whispered.

"Robin, let me through, I've got Lucy." said a bossy, yet musical voice.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, sheesh!" another one, more teasing this time said.

The flutter of wings filled the two adult's ears and announced the arrival of the kids.

"Mommy, Lucy woke up!" Titania, their precious red-head daughter, said.

"Hand her over." Sabrina said and grabbed the little blond baby.

"What are you looking at?" Titania's twin, Robin, asked.

Puck and Sabrina shared a smile.

"Just some old photographs, before the three of you were born." Puck answered.

"Can we see?" the twins asked in unison, their bright eyes pleading.

"Sure."

The twins squeezed themselves between their parents and looked inside the huge photo album.

"Who's that?" Robin asked, pointing at a photograph with two young girls and a little toddler.

"How can you not know who that is?" Sabrina asked, practically appalled. "It's your Aunts Red and Daphne and your uncle!"

"Oh!"

"Momma, who are they?"

"That's your Uncle Mustardseed and your grandma."

"Yeah, Ana, you're named after your 'Royal Highness'." Robin said, ending in an English accent.

"Rob, hush your pie-hole. Nobody wants to hear you!" Ana said.

Puck hushed both his twins up and then smirked at his wife. "Grimm, how about we show them the end of the album."

"Eww, no!"

"Please, for me!" Puck pouted.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to a bookmarked part in the photo album.

"Mommy, is that.......you?" Robin asked, pointing to the girl in the picture of a happy couple."

"Yes, that's me..... and your father."

"And that's your wedding!" Ana squeeled.

A pretty blond lady was smiling at the camera; beside her was a handsome blond man who was about 5 inches taller than she was. The were both in white and behind them was a view of Ferryport Landing from the top of Mt. Taurus.

"Yes..... out wedding."

After a few more pages, a huge picture caught the children's eyes. At the bottom of the page were the words, 'The Grimm Family, complete and happy'.

From left to right:

Mr. Canis was next to his daughter, her red hair brilliant in the sun. Next to her was Granny Relda, a small smile on her face as if finally in peace. Beside her were her two sons, Uncle Jake and his older brother next to him who, in turn, was next to Veronica.

The next row consisted of the children of the family. Red stood in front of her mentor, Mr. Canis; Daphne, who held her younger brother in her arms. But then came the big KA-BAM! A young and still stubborn looking Sabrina stood in front of her parents. And beside her, holding her by the waist, (which would explain Henry's red face) was Puck with a content smile on his face.

"Our family!" the twins cooed looking at their parents and little sister.

"Not everyone." Puck corrected, pointing at the next page.

There was a picture of a young woman with dark hair holding a small baby in her arms.

"Aunt Daphne and cousin Miranda!"

"And there...." Sabrina said, pointing to another picture.

A red head woman looked down at her small son holding on to her arm.

"Kaylee and Brian!"

They turned the page and Lucia let out a bubbly laugh.

They all looked at the page and all of them beamed.

"And the final wing of the family, for now." Puck chuckled.

The last Grimm-Goodfellow family picture lay loosely on the last page.

Sabrina and Puck held their little Lucia, blond hair all mingling with each other. Standing behind their parents were Ana and Rob their mischevious father's grin on each face.

"Our family, complete...... and almost time to go to sleep." Sabrina said as she looked at the drooping eyes of her three children.

"Aww, mom!" the twins complained.

"C'mon!"

She gracefully stood up and her children reluctantly followed her up the stairs and to bed.

"Yup, our family." Puck said as he looked at the photos contently.


	58. Puck's Tattoo

**Tattoo: Puck gets a tattoo, but of what? And why is Henry not happy?

* * *

**

Puck was excited, he had convinced Diana to bring a tattoo artist from the city to give him a tattoo. He had wanted to surprise the family.....and shock them to the next extreme!

"Are you sure about this?" Diana had asked him when he told her his idea.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"You're crazy!"

The next day he entered the kitchen with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, Grimm's. Are you prepared to be shocked forever?"

"No," answered Granny and Henry.

"Yes!" answered Daphne and Jake.

"Whatever," replied everyone else.

Behind him, Diana was both stiffling laughter and looking horrified.

"Well, I've got a tattoo!" Puck stated proudly.

The whole table grew quiet and they all looked at Diana to state this as true.

"It's true," she sighed.

Henry's eyes turned to slits, "What! Let me see!"

Diana stepped in front of her older brother.

"I don't suggest that, Mr. Grimm." she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. But sadly, this time it didn't work it's purpose.

"No, Diana...... it's not working this time. I want to see Puck's tattoo."

Puck's lips formed into a smug smirk. "Why not? I've got nothing to lose."

" 'Cept your life," Diana murmured.

Puck rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie until his arm was completely visible.

Henry's body covered Puck from everyone's view but they knew that he had pissed Henry off.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Henry asked, his body shaking with rage.

"It's not a joke.....I really believe that!"

Diana shared a look with Sabrina and then the young Grimm started whispering something to her sister and Red.

"Let me see!" Daphne cried as she ran toward the fairy boy.

Puck proudly showed them all his newly carved tattoo.

A small and dainty heart colored completely in purple now was drawned on his arm. In tiny black ink was written the letters S and P.

"I made the tattoo!" Diana cried happily.

"But it was all my idea!" Puck said, equally as pleasant.

Sabrina's cheeks turned scarlett red and she mouthed 'thank you' to the two siblings.

"No, prob......" Diana started.

".......I'll just add it to you're tab." Puck concluded.

* * *

**TA DA. I finished another one!**


	59. Sabrina's Extreme Makeover

**Dye: Diana wants to dye Sabrina's hair, but will something get in the way?

* * *

**"Do you really think that my dad will let you dye my hair?" Sabrina asked.

Diana shrugged, "No one in your family can resist my requests!"

Sabrina sighed and said, "Let's go then."

"Wait! What color did you want?"

"Black...ebony black." Sabrina stated.

"Alright...let's get this show on the road!"

Diana grabbed Sabrina's hand and the two of them walked up to the family, who were, at the moment, eating breakfast.

"Dearest Grimm family. Sabrina and I have been talking and Sabrina has decided that she wanted to dye her hair."

"What?" Henry cried, his face turning redder than a tomato.

Veronica placed a hand on her husband's arm and smiled at the young demi-goddess.

"Sabrina's wanted to change; she doesn't like how everyone presumes that she's dumb just because she's blond. So she's decided to change." Diana explained.

Henry looked at his daughter and saw her expression, taking her nervousness as excitement, not fright, and said:

"Do what you must Diana."

Diana beamed and looked at Sabrina, "Thank you!"

As the two girls walked away, they failed to notice the only person who did not agree with Henry's decision.

"Told you they'd let us get away with it." Diana mumbled to Sabrina as they left.

"Yeah, but for once I was hoping you were wrong." Sabrina grumbled back.

(Later)

"Are you ready for this?" asked Diana.

Sabrina sighed and looked at her golden locks sadly, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Diana looked at the clock impatiently. Then she grabbed the little brush and placed it next to the sink. She slowly placed one of the plastic gloves after the other. And she grabbed the little bottle of dye.

Sabrina closed her eyes when she saw that Diana was about to place the first drop of dye on her head.

And then the door opened.

"Put that dye DOWN, Diana!" a deep voice cried.

Sabrina let out a relieved sigh and secretly thanked her father for interrupting, but the thought was interrupted when Diana spoke.

"You IDIOT what took you so long! Did you take a nap before coming or did you forget that her hair was gonna get dyed TODAY!" Diana yelled.

Sabrina opened her eyes as confusion filled her mind, Diana would only speak like that to one person.

"Well excuse me missy, but you're the one who put that idea in her head in the first place!" Puck yelled back, his usually green (or blue) eyes, red.

"ME? It's not my fault that she wanted to be unique?"

"So unique that she wanted her hair color to be the same shade as yours."

"GUYS!" Sabrina yelled.

The siblings turned to face her with worried eyes.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

Sabrina looked at both of them, "I wanted to change my appearence under my own willingness. Besides why do you care?"

Puck glared at his sister for a second more and then turned to Sabrina, "I care because I met you as a blonde and, as far as I've known, I'm married to a blondr. My children's mom is a blonde; that's why I care. I don't want the future mother of my children having dark hair like the chick who tried to kill her!"

Sabrina's eyes turned misty, then she turned to look at Diana triumphantly.

"Your plan worked Di!" she laughed.

Diana smiled, while Puck looked confused.

"Plan? What plan?" he asked.

His sister patted his shoulder sympathetically as Sabrina left the room, "Never you mind big brother."

She looked up at him and noticed him looking over sadly at the Sabrina who was now decending the steps.

"Don't worry, Puck. Inside she's crying millions of happy tears for the things you just said," Diana told him. "She may not admit it, but she does really love you."

"Yeah...maybe," he said, looking down at his little sister, hiding behind his smile.

* * *

**TA DA. Yes it's like the tattoo one, but still...difference!**


	60. L'eggo My Eggo

**Waffles: Puck stole Daphne's waffles. This means WAR!

* * *

**

It was an unusually calm morning in the Grimm household, but that may have just been because Puck had slept in more than usual, but who knows the true reason.

"What's with the real food?" asked Sabrina as she looked at the table.

"Your mother's idea, remember?" Granny said in a pouty voice.

Daphne looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow, "I give you permission to get some waffles."

Sabrina smiled, "Oh thank you great Waffle Queen!"

"Oh, stuff it with waffles!" Daphne snapped and turned back to her food.

Sabrina put some of the waffles onto her plate, leaving only three.

"Hola familia, what's for breakfast?" Puck cried as he entered the room. "Ooooooo waffles!"

Puck reached over and grabbed the first waffle. He took a huge bite off of it, then he felt a big glob of oatmeal hit his face.

"Puke, L'eggo my Eggo!" Daphne snarled.

"Nah, I'm still hungry." he said and grabbed the next one.

"Daph, just eat some of mine!" Sabrina insisted, she felt that if she didn't stop this soon, she'd never see her future wedding.

"NO!" Daphne said and lunged at Puck.

He laughed as the girl tried to get the waffle.

"Aww, do you want this Daph?"

He then stuffed the waffle in his mouth. But Daphne wasn't paying attention anymore. Her eyes were focused on the last waffle on the plate.

She sprang off of him and rushed to the table, only to be stopped by Puck tripping her.

They continued to fight towards the plate of waffles. The fighting was even thanks to Ms. White's classes.

They were so busy that they didn't even notice the last member of the family enter the room.

"Hey guys! I'd love to have breakfast with you, but I've gotta meet up with Jake, oh hey Waffles!" Kaylee cried and grabbed the last waffle. Leaving before anyone could reply to her comments.

Puck and Daphne stopped fighting and looked at each other in disbelief. Then they began to laugh.

"Okay, truce?" Daphne asked.

"Only until the next waffle day!" Puck cried.

Sabrina sighed at the sight of the two shaking hands. Curse her waffle loving family.

* * *

A little brother/sister-in-law bonding!


	61. A Dangerous Crush

**Crush: There's a new girl and town and she's a-crushin'. On whom, you may ask. On our dear, brain-less fairy boy of course. Boy, Sabrina sure won't like this!

* * *

**

"Puck, why's that girl staring at you so weirdly?" asked Daphne as she gestured at a corner of the school's front courtyard.

"I don't know," he replied slowly, "But it's creepy."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sabrina asked stiffly.

The obviously confused boy turned to look at the angry girl.

"What's obvious?" asked Puck.

"She LIKES you! She has some stupid little fan-girl CRUSH on you!" Sabrina snarled and clenched her teeth.

Puck's confused face now looked at the girls with a smug face.

"Ah, of course! No girl can resist the Trickster King's charm." he crowed.

Daphne patted his shoulder, "Puck...I've resisted that 'charm' for about 2 years... however..."

She shot a look at her sister.

"It does work well on MOST girls!" Daphne finished.

Sabrina shot her little sisters a dirty look and went back to looking at the new girl.

"There's something about her that I don't like." Sabrina whispered.

Puck, with his extra-sensory ears, picked up her words and he smirked.

"It's just the fact that she likes me and that I might like her back!"

"HA, as if! Listen to me Puke, she's not your type. She's a quiet, mousy little girl...definately not your type."

Daphne raised an eyebrow and observed her sister.

"Oh really? And what exactly is his type?" Daphne asked.

"He likes fighters; Quiet girls irritate him. He needs someone to match his fire, not dim it. And there's only one person great enough to do that." said a voice from behind them.

Sabrina's eyes opened wide and she turned around, "DIANA!"

"I know, I know, not another word! But it's true, my brothers tend to lean more for fighters than quiet chicks." Diana said as she bounced over to the group.

She took a long look at the new girl and her lip curled into what seemed to be a snarl.

"Daphne, Sabrina...Karma has a change of plans for now...and I suggest we get out of its way."

The two girls looked at the small girl and then at Puck.

His once laughing face was now entranced by something far away from them. The girls followed the sibling's gaze over to the new girl, who was now smiling in triumph and clutching something close to her neck.

"Ma...Marina..." Puck said, his voice took on a soft tone and he stepped forward one step.

Diana was snapped out of her trance. "Daph! Get Sabrina away, NOW!"

The smallest of the group grabbed her older sister and dragged her over to their Uncle's approaching car.

"Hey, peanut. What's with your sister? And where's P..."

"Drive! NOW!" Daphne cried as Puck ran across the courtyard. Jake opened his eyes wide and happily obliged.

(Later)

"Diana, care to explain what that was all about?" Jake said once everyone (except Puck) had sat down in the living room.

The small demi-goddess looked at them with worried eyes and nodded.

"Marina Seacrown is the daughter of the sea-witch that made Ariel a human, and she's back for revenge on everybody. But she's been distracted by my dear brother." Diana explained.

The Grimm's all exchanged bewildered looks.

"She bewitched him?" Daphne asked, glancing quickly over to her older sister.

Diana also looked at the blond girl who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Affirmative. This a crush that's more dangerous than you can imagine."

* * *

**The next installment will continue this one; it'll be for the word SNAKE!**


	62. Snake From Hell

****

**Snake: Snake charmers? More like BOY Charmer!**

* * *

"I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!" Sabrina screamed when she was in the safety of her own room.

"I know 'Brina, I know, I hate her too!" Diana assured her as she closed the door behind them.

Sabrina looked at Diana with cold eyes, "I truly and absolutely want to rip her LIMB from LIMB!"

Diana rolled her eyes, "No murder plans yet, sweetie!"

"But Di..."

"No, no, Lovie...the time will come when Karma will take revenge on the evil little snake." Diana said as she patted her blonde companion's back.

"Stupid...snake char...no BOY charmer!"

A weak knock was heard at the door.

"May I come in?" asked Daphne's soft voice from the other side of the door.

Diana covered Sabrina's mouth, "Of course you can darling."

Daphne came in and closed the door.

"Puck's here..." Daphne waited for her sister's deep intake of air. "With Marina."

"The WITCH is in our HOUSE!" Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina, please! Like I said, Karma has made its punishment well known. And it is time for that punishment to be fufilled."

"OH! KARMA KARMA KARMA! Quit already with the karma crap!" Sabrina said and turned angrily to her friend.

Diana's eyes narrowed and turned red. She took a step forward and looked the blond girl in the eye.

"It is time." she said in a monotone.

The small girl walked past the sisters Grimm and out the door. Sabrina, who hadn't breathed since her outburst, ran out the door and looked down the stairs to where Diana was now meeting up with Puck and Marina.

Daphne stood beside her sister and grabbed her hand, applying a bit of pressure for reassurance.

"Marina! Darling sister-in-law!" Diana said and hugged the witch. "What a beautiful necklace! May I see it?"

Marina watched the demi-goddess curiously, then she smiled her 100 watt smile and nodded.

"Of course my dearest!" Marina cried and slipped the necklace off of her neck.

Diana studied it carefully and turned it this way and that.

"Beautiful shell," Diana admitted.

"What is she doing?" Sabrina hissed.

Daphne looked at Puck's younger sister, "Patience, Diana would never let us down."

Diana sighed, "Too bad that it must be broken."

Marina's smile dissolved, "What are you..."

Diana's eyes turned blood red from the pupil and outwards, then in one squeeze of her hand the shell was turned into dust.

Puck's once glossy eyes now regained all spark and playfulness.

Marina hissed in an inhuman way and looked at Diana with snake-slit eyes.

"Snake you were, snake you'll return. Your revenge is gone and it'll never return." Diana stated.

The witch took on a strange transformation. Her slim body turned even slimmer, and it took on a green shade; her arms stuck to her body and her legs dissappeared; then her face turned flat and her tongue whip-lashed towards Diana. In only seconds, the once stunning girl was a dangerous looking snake.

Puck jumped up and tried to move his sister from the snake's lunging figure, but Diana stood her ground.

"No one will harm the happiness of my family EVER again!" Diana snarled, she grabbed something from her belt and threw it at the snake.

A knife, once carved from the sharpest of ivory, was now sticking into the body of the snake. With a final hiss, the snake slunk back, and died.

The room was quiet for a while longer, then Sabrina and Daphne ran down the stairs and hugged Diana.

Diana stared down at the snake a moment longer then accepted the hug graciously. Then she looked up at her brother with teary eyes.

"You and I are the protectors...of this family and beyond. And they are your salvation."

He joined the hug, giving each of the girls a kiss on the forehead.

"My girls!" he beamed. "No one will harm any of you...not as long as I live."

Daphne giggled, "That's a pretty long time!"

"And you deserve nothing better." Diana said.


	63. You think you're ugly?

****

**Ugly: Sabrina feels down so she's having a talk with her future sis-in law.

* * *

**

"Sabrina, it was a bewitched state, don't let that get to you." Diana said as she watched her blond companion pace back and forth nervously.

"Yes, but Marina was gorgeous! Well...until she turned into a snake...of course." Sabrina said.

Diana rolled her eyes and dragged Sabrina to the bed so she could sit.

"Sabrina Grimm...you are not, under any circumstance, ugly. I hate when any of my friends say it and I have to explain."

She waited for Sabrina's interruption, but it never came.

"Lovie, I have been teased and taunted for my human form, all my life...at least here on Earth, has been a nightmare. I've tried hard to accept my human figure, no matter what kind of flaws it has, and it was very hard."

"Yeah, but you're a DEMI-GODDESS, for goodness sake! You're gorgeous!"

"And you're an Everafter and a beautiful one at that! My brother could've had any other Everafter in his grasp! And you know that there have been many after him, but he chose YOU!"

Sabrina turned to face her future sister-in-law, "Puck is stupid, beside's the future is always changeable. He can change his mind at anytime."

"But he won't! Sabrina, if he didn't stay in the city when he got the chance he's not gonna leave now. I mean you ARE the reason that he ca...oops!" Diana said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Sabrina asked, her once depressed face now looked confused.

"Oh, didn't you know?" asked Diana innocently.

"Know what?"

"Mustardseed," she said, shaking her head. "He should have made it easier for you to solve.

"Please! Just tell me."

"Well, Titania gave him an ultimatum: Stay in the city and rule Faerie, never to come back to Ferryport Landing, and not to mention, marrying whomever she chose."

"Or?" asked Sabrina.

"Or leaving Faerie in Mustardseed's hands and coming back to Ferryport Landing." Diana said. "And we all know what he chose."

"I still don't see the point."

"Before he left, his mother asked him: 'Puck, dear, what is it that Ferryport Landing has that we don't have here in the City?' and you know what he answered?"

"What?"

"Love."

Sabrina was silenced for the first time in a while.

"Now Sabrina, tell me. Do you really think that you're not beautiful enough for him?"

"Yes. This means nothing."

"Sweet, he chose you. Over everyone."

"Yes, but does it mean that he'll stay?" Sabrina asked. "And won't there some kind of danger. There always is."

"And you must have hope, I have seen the future darling. And it is you two." Diana scowled. "And now, no more moping around. I've got to go and I don't need any emergency call. K? Love ya!"

And with that, Diana sashayed her way out of the room.

"I do hope you're right." sighed Sabrina as she looked at the place where Diana once stood.

* * *

**Okay darlings, sorry that it took so long but... I needed to think of how to finish this. And we all know that Puck would never leave Sabrina. Too much LOVE between them.**


	64. 1,015 Candles x4

****

Candles: It's the quintuplets (Puck, Diana and the other three's) birthday. Now, how many candle's would that be.

* * *

"I can't believe you really want to do this," Sabrina said as she looked up at her aunt.

Kaylee smiled and then turned back to her batter mixing, "I like Puck, he's like the little brother I never had. Plus, I love baking! And this time I get to make five cakes!"

"Yes, but what about the candles?" Daphne called from where she was hanging streamers.

"What about the candles?" Kaylee asked.

"You do realize that all five of them are turning 4,015 years old, right?" Sabrina asked.

Kaylee dropped the spoon that she was holding and then turned to the sisters.

"Well," she said. "That might be a problem."

"How many candles did you buy?" asked Sabrina with a slight smirk.

"Well...er...I don't think they'll care how many candles they have." Kaylee said trying to shrug it off.

Daphne started insisting, "C'mon, how many."

"Why can't they just live with a couple of candles each. They don't really expect 4,015 candles each do they?"

"I don't know Kaylee...the boys are pretty demanding." Sabrina said teasingly.

"And we don't know how the other two are." Daphne added with a smirk.

"But I mean...Diana won't care, right?"

"No."

"So that's one person I don't have to worry about." Kaylee mumbled.

"But that still leaves ... 16,060 candles." Sabrina said, stifling laughter.

Kaylee looked down sadly at her batter and then at everything else for the party.

"I'll be back." she said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" said Daphne, her voice revealing her smug attitude.

Kaylee sighed, "I'm going to get more candles. The Candlestick Maker will be so happy to see me."

**(Later)**

"Happy Birthday!" cried the Grimm's as they swarmed the quintuplets.

The three girls smiled while the boys just snorted. Then Kaylee brought out the cakes.

The two boys looked down and waggled their fingers greedily at the cake.

Kaylee sighed and the quintuplets looked up at her.

"I'm sorry kids, I didn't find enough candles for all of you."

Diana raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you guys except 4,015 candles each?" Kaylee asked.

Samantha, the blond one, giggled, "You didn't have to do all of that."

"I didn't?"

Puck scoffed, "No, who told you that lie."

Kaylee looked at the two Grimm sisters who were silently laughing their heads off.

"Not funny 'Brina and Daph." Kaylee shouted.

"Actually, I find it hilarious." Garfield said as he looked at the three.

All of them laughed as Kaylee turned as red as her hair.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! But I've got it.**


	65. Hello Kitty OCD Hotline

**Hello: What craziness comes from Daph's sudden obsession of Hello Kitty.

* * *

**

It started out as a simple phase, although for a girl her age, they should have known it was something more. But as time passed, the Grimm family started noticing that sadly...Daphne had a problem.

"Daph sweetie, don't you think that you have enough Hello Kitty merchandise?" Veronica asked nervously as she watched her daughter skimming through the items marked with the little white cat.

"Mom! Are you kidding! Enough is never enough! I NEEEED Hello Kitty!" Daphne sighed dramatically.

Sabrina eyed her little sister in a mocking way.

"Oh dear," Sabrina said in mock concern. "I think someone has a little... addiction."

"Me?" asked Daphne. "Are you sure you're not just trying to hide the fact that you have a freaky addiction yourself."

The older Grimms raised an interest as they saw the little girl draw out her kitty claws (no pun intended).

"Now Daph take it easy," Henry said as his younger daughter took menacing steps toward her older sister.

"Not until she takes back what she said about me!"

Sabrina backed up in shock, and a little amusement. "Alright, you have no addiction..."

"Thank you," Daphne said.

"But you are obsessed," Puck said, finishing Sabrina's sentence.

Daphne growled as she stepped up to the fairy boy.

"No one talks about your obsession with younger girls, so I'd thank you kindly if you don't say anything about my love for little white cats." Daphne said, grabbing the boy's hoodie and bringing his head down to her eye level.

The boy gulped nervously and nodded.

"So," said Daphne as she turned back to the merchandise. "Which one do I chose...which one should I choose."

All her older companions watched her from a safe distance as she skimmed through her precious stuff.

"AHA! THIS ONE IS PERFECT!" cried Daphne as she raised a Hello Kitty plushie over her head. "It's just what I need!"

From their 'safe place' the Grimm's all let out a startled laugh as they read the heart that Hello Kitty held.

It read:

'I'M ADDICTED TO THE HELLO KITTY LOVE!'

Sabrina chuckled and elbowed Puck slightly in his stomach.

"Well...they say that acceptance is the first step to recovery."

And as the two teens laughed their heads off, the rest of the Grimm's proceeded to the cash register.

They had survived one more Hello Kitty shopping trip with Daphne, but who knew how many more they could handle.

* * *

**I dedicate this to my sister and one of my friends. Please donate to the Hello Kitty Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Hotline. Together we can help people like Daphne overcome their issue.**


	66. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

****

****

Spider: It's Halloween, let's make a new friend.

* * *

Diana's favorite holiday, though it wasn't really concidered one, was Halloween. Not that anyone really knew that...until the time actually came.

"Um...Diana...getting a little carried away with the decor, don't you think?" asked Sabrina.

"Uh...no!"

Cotton spider webs hung on every window and silky black flowers adorned ever vase in the house. Dozens of jack o' lanterns hid behind ever bush outside. And frankly...everyone was getting kinda scared.

"Diana...liebling, I do believe Sabrina is right...this is getting slightly out of hand." Granny Relda said as the girl scattered ectoplasmic goop on some of the furniture.

"Granny, please. Everyone has their quirks. For Sabrina it's her magic addiction, for Puck it's his pedofile-ness, Daphne it's the fact that she loves making up words, and blach, blah, blah. For me, it's Halloween, if everyone else gets to satisfy their needs, why can't I?" Diana plead.

Kaylee, who had been passing by, paused and looked at Relda.

"She's right you know."

As Granny was stared down by the three women in the room, she sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, but you're responsible for this mess Diana."

"Yes, ma'am."

[Later that night]

"Aren't I an awesome Hello Kitty?" Daphne asked as she twirled around the room from adult to adult.

"You're cute kid, I'll give you that," Kaylee smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this!" came Sabrina's voice from upstairs.

"Aw...c'mon. I think you look, dare I say it, Puck-tastic!" Daphne called back up to her sister.

"HEY! No comparing me to Puck!"

Sabrina shrieked as Diana ran up the stairs and dragged her down. She started to blush her trademark crimson color as everyone started giggling around her.

"This is not funny!" she said.

The blond girl had been forced, by no other than Diana, to dress up as Tinker Bell. Her wings were out and drooping as if showing it's master's embarrassment.

"Oh Sabrina, you'd give the real Tink trouble!" Uncle Jake chuckled. "Trust me, she's a very jealous little Pixie."

"DIANA! You said I was gonna be something cool!" yelled Puck from his room.

"Robin Goodfellow! If you don't put that costume on I'll go up there and put it on you myself!" Diana yelled back.

With angry grunts from the boy, the door slammed. The demi-goddess turned back to the Grimm family.

"While my lazy excuse for a brother gets dressed...I wanted to introduce you to someone!" Diana said and reached into her bag that was laying on the floor.

She pulled something out that caused both Jake and Henry to scream like little girls and Daphne and Red to wince slightly.

A huge black spider with an red hour glass on it's back climbed up Diana's arm and perched itself on her shoulder like an obedient parrot.

"How cute," cooed Granny Relda as she took a closer look.

"Diana, that's a black widow...shouldn't you be worried?"

"It's a black widow...I'm a girl...it's a girl...I'm not worried," she said with a wide smile. "This is Felicia and she's my favorite Halloween companion."

Diana pet the spider as if it were some sort of grotesque puppy.

The two Grimm males shuddered slightly.

"I'm gonna go and get some food," Henry said with a gulp, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah...I think I'll help," cried Jake, following his older brother.

The slamming of the door above them let the women know that Puck had finished dressing.

"Diana, there better be a good reason you dressed me up like this." he growled as he descended the stairs.

The Grimm women had to stifle their laughter. Diana had chosen the perfect costume for Puck. Decked in green from head to toe and hat parading a red feather, Puck was the exact replica of Peter Pan.

"Well, now I understand Sabrina's costume." Daphne giggled.

"And you Diana, what are you suppose to be?" Puck mumbled angrily.

The girl was decked in black with a huge red bow tied at her waist.

"I thought the spider would've made it obvious," she said, walking out the door. "I'm the Queen of the Black Widows."

The crowd in the room let out a collective, 'OHHHHHH'.

Diana poked her head back into the house.

"You guys coming or what?"

* * *

**A couple of answers to the questions asked about the previous chapter. Daphne's like...8 years old. And yes, this is an epidemic that needs to be controlled! How many more people will fall to Hello Kitty's reign of terror? But together...we can make a difference!**


	67. The Wolf's Army

**Animals: An army of animals...for what? Oh, by the way...I don't own The Sister's Grimm...but Mr. Buckley will be giving me those rights...mwahahaha!**

* * *

"What do you mean Little?" Sabrina asked, looking down at the chicken at her feet. "You're not speaking clearly."

"I must fight! With all the other animals...we're gonna join the fighting force...on your side of course...that's what the Wolf told us!" Chicken Little said, raising his beak proudly.

"The Wolf? Mr. Canis...I mean Clay?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Nah, the new one." Chicken Little said, shaking his wing at the Grimm girls.

Sabrina and Daphne shared a confused look.

"What new wolf?"

Chicken Little ruffled his feathers in excitement, "Haven't you guys seen her? She's not as big as the Big Bad Wolf used to be, but she's big compared to me...not to mention that she's all red and not mean at all."

Sabrina fought the urge to turn and face her Aunt Kaylee who was sitting in the kitchen conversing with Veronica. She still hadn't told Daphne about her discovery of Kaylee being the new wolf...but she imagined that soon she'd have to tell her...as well as Puck and Diana...who probably already knew.

"Little, are you sure you wanna do that? I mean...what if you get hurt?" Daphne asked, her voice laced with concern.

"But we must...it is our duty as Everafter animals to help those that got us out from the clutches of the cages in our homelands. The Wolf told us that you are great people and that if the Scarlett Hand wins we'd probably get turned into slaves anyway," Chicken Little explained, his words comming in rapidly and excitedly.

Sabrina sighed and shared a sad look with her sister, "If you're sure that this is what you want Little...I guess we can't talk you out of it. I guess all we can say is...good luck."

Daphne looked down at the chicken and brought him up for a hug.

"I hope you understand what you're doing." Daphne whispered and she felt the chicken nod.

"I know Miss Daphne...I wouldn't do it if I didn't."

And with that the little chicken left the house happily skipping down the path.

[Later]

A howl ripped through the still air, causing Sabrina to run to the window in the room. Outside the house was a brigade of animals that surrounded the house, their posture's straight and fearless. In front of them was a hulking mass of red fur that she could only imagine was the Wolf that Chicken Little had been talking about.

Sabrina felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to find Daphne who moved the curtains so that she could look out too.

"Sabrina," she asked. "That's Aunt Kaylee, isn't it?"

Sabrina nodded and felt her little sister's hand slip into hers.

"That means that Mr. Canis or Clay is...Kaylee's dad...right?"

"Yes, and the leader of the animal army we now have at our disposal." Sabrina said somberly.

"I don't want them to fight, they'll get hurt." Daphne told her in a soft voice.

Sabrina sighed. "I'm afraid they've made up their minds...the army of Kaylee Canis has been formed and now...there's no turning back."

* * *

I promise I won't kill Chicken Little off...and man I made him into a bigger character. Things seem to be thickening as we reach the end of my hundred.


	68. Scissors Cut up Everything

**Scissors: Red had no idea what she was cutting up...**

* * *

"Granny...do you have any..."

"Red, darling, I'm sorry to sound so rude but I'm kinda busy." Granny Relda said, looking down at the hooded girl.

"But Granny...all I want is some paper to draw on." Red said, sorry to interrupt her Granny.

Granny looked around and observed a stack of papers on the table.

"There's some paper on the table, it might be written on, but I'm sure that you can cut them up to make some pretty little paper dolls," Granny told her and rushed back to doing whatever it was that she was doing.

Red skipped over to the stack of papers, she looked through them and sure enough, all of them were written on. So she took Granny's idea and got a pair of scissors from the kitchen, ready to make herself some paper dolls to play with.

"I'll make one that looks like me, and Daphne, and Sabrina, and maybe even Diana!" Red cried happily as she began cutting up the papers.

She was lonely when the girls went to school, sometimes Diana would come and stay with her, but other times it was just her and Granny, which wasn't that much fun. Granny was always busy with some kind of mystery or doing war work, and Red was usually left on her own. Drawing was her passion, any art thing that she could get her hands on she'd work with it.

A couple of hours later, the door opened and she heard Daphne's voice calling Sabrina's name as the blonde ran through the house and up the stairs.

"Hi Red," Daphne sighed, plopping down in the chair next to her.

"Hi Daphne, what's wrong with Sabrina?" Red asked.

"She's looking for something important, somrething she has to find before Puck gets home from detention."

"Daphne! Do you remember where I left it?" Sabrina voice rang from upstairs.

"Last time I saw it was during breakfast this morning," Daphne yelled back and turned to Red. "She's die if she lost it, she's been working on it for weeks. Anyway, what have you been doing today Red? Did Diana come over?"

Red shook her head.

"No she didn't come and Granny was too busy sending Charming all the supplies he needs so I sat here and made paper dolls." Red told her, beaming with pride. "I made on of you, and one of me, and one of Sabrina, and one of Diana! I even had paper to make one of Kaylee!"

"Oh, that's so cool, can I see them?"

Red nodded and showed her the little dolls with the pretty, curly designs.

"They're so pretty!" Daphne cried, and grabbed the one with braids, her own doll.

A closer look of the doll made Daphne's face turn pale .

"Sabrina...I think you should see this."

The sound of someone running down the stairs revealed Sabrina as she arrived downstairs and ran into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne handed Sabrina the doll and Sabrina turned pale, her eyes looked frantically from the doll to Red.

"I worked...so hard on this...I wrote it so many times...and now..."

Red's eyes opened wide as she realized that those papers had been what Sabrina had been looking for.

"Now Sabrina, calm down. Red had no idea what she was cutting up...how was she supposed to know that you were writing down your confession on that stack of papers." Daphne said, trying to soothe her older sister.

Sabrina sighed and shook her head.

"At least now I don't have to worry about Puck finding them before time."

And with a shake of her head, Sabrina went upstairs. Leaving Red apologizing over and over again.

* * *

**What did you think? Poor Red...or Poor Sabrina...anywho...it didn't come out exactly how I planned it...oh well.**


	69. Robin's Pumpkin Adventure

**Pumpkin: Future Fic. Little Robin's covered in pumpkinseeds, Sabrina's not going to be pleased. How Robin gets his fairy name.**

* * *

It all started with the mother-in-law's call...one that Sabrina answered by mistake.

"Hello? Pucky darling?" asked Titiana's voice from the other side of the phone line.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and smacked her head. Just her luck, she thought.

"Hey Titania? What's up?" Sabrina asked.

"Well...I wanted to talk about giving the kids their faerie names."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Well...Puck has two names: Robin Goodfellow, which is his real name and Puck, his faerie name. Which is what the kids need. I've already thought of some..."

"No Titania, I'm their mother. I'll choose their faerie names alright? Thanks for calling...buh-bye!"

And with that Sabrina hung up on her mother-in-law.

And that is why she now was beating herself up because she now has no idea what to do.

"Puck, how do you choose someone's faerie name?" she asked him when he came downstairs with the youngest of their three children, little Lucia.

"Well, they're usually chosen from something that the child reminds you of, likes, or has gotten in a mess with."

"How'd you get your name then?"

"I don't know...I just came with the name."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Who do we start with then?"

"The oldest I would assume," Puck replied. "Speaking of which...where is Robin?"

"He went with Daphne to pick out pumpkins to make into jack o' lanterns." Sabrina said and as soon as her sentence was finished the front door swung open.

Entering the room was Robin, a squish sound arising with every step. Sabrina gasped and closed her eyes to block the view of her only son. Robin was covered from head to toe with pumpkin guts and seeds.

Puck gave a loud laugh and looked at his son's red face.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

Robin sighed, "Well...Miranda thought it would be funny to pump air into one of the fattest pumpkins in the field. It obviously exploded on all of us. Oh, but that's not all. Jack Pumpkinhead got mad that we destroyed his prize pumpkin so now we are officially banned from the pumpkin patch. So much for wanting to dress up as Linus Van Pelt and sitting in the pumkpkin patch this year...or any other year for that matter."

Puck laughed harder, "Your cousin Miranda is incredibly pranky...I taught Daphne well and she's been teaching her daughter well too."

"Dad! Can you not see me! I'm covered in pumpkin seeds!"

"Yes you are truly a mess," he laughed.

Sabrina's head snapped her head up and looked at her messy son.

"Robin, get outside and wait...I'm going to have to hose you down."

"Aww...but mom!"

"No buts, you are not ruining my clean house...now go!" Sabrina said, pointing to the front door.

As soon as he was out the door she turned to her husband, "Guess we found Robin's faerie name!"

"What?"

"Pumpkinseed."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Well he does remind me of Mustardseed...so I guess it is appropriate...Robin Henry Goodfellow...Pumpkinseed...more like pumpkinhead."

"No sweetie...that's Jack." Sabrina said as she got up and walked out in search of her son.

* * *

**Hehe...Pumpkinseed... This story was brought to you by the wondering mind of PDA...who was wondering why Puck has two names...Puck and Robin Goodfellow...well he has more but those are the main ones...hope you liked it!**


	70. Like Bright Red Cherries

**Sugar: ugar, spice, everything nice and...cherries that's daddy's little girl cause Puck just loves her. How Titania got her fairy name. (Okay so I know that this little girl has two names: Veronica in one story and Titania in the other...but Titania is the right one!)**

* * *

Puck loved his little Ana...she was nothing like the person for who she was named for. She was calm, collective, conservative, if anything a little bossy unlike her grandmother who was wild, crazy, opened to the world...if a little bossy. But he wouldn't change his little girl for the world.

And when Sabrina told him that he had to choose Titania's faerie name since she chose Robin's, he was happy to oblige. He knew everything about his daughter...except when she liked a guy...which would've saved a lot of time in the long run (she seemed to have inherited his aunt Diana's bad luck in liking guys).

"Ana, honey," Puck said as he saw the red haired devil run towards the door.

"Yes daddy?" asked Titania, turning around and smiling up at her father.

"Where are you going?"

Titania rolled her eyes, "Robin and I are going to catch up with Miranda, Harry, and Angelique to watch a movie...no need to worry I have no feelings for the Charming boy."

Puck's once tense shoulders loosened. "Oh...well. I'm planning to make dessert tonight and I was wondering what you would like...I know that Robin definately wants pumpkin pie so..."

His daughter laughed, "Funny dad...okay...hmm...cherry pie...with cherry blossoms on top. And don't be cheap dad, get the fresh ones from the tree."

"Alright kid, now go and have fun...and no crushing on Harry Charming okay!"

"Yes dad!" she exclaimed and closed the door behind her.

Puck walked out to the garden that his wife had so beautifully planted, he shuddered as he passed the dreaded belladonna and laughed at the sight of the newly grown pumpkins. He finally reached the tree that Sabrina had planted at the news of their baby girl...the cherry tree that Daphne had brought from Japan. Titania and that tree were forever intertwined...that was her tree...seeing as how when she was three she carved her name on the trunk of the tree.

As he gathered the ripe fruit he wondered what would be the appropriate name for the young girl. It had to be cherry...cherry something...but what?

Cherrypit...

...try no!

Cherrypie...

...made him hungry just thinking about it.

Cherryskin...

...no guys would just love that.

Cherrystem...

...no it symbolized anorexia.

And as he looked up at the tree again he smiled widely.

Light pink flowered smiled down at him, the sun making them seem transparent and beautiful.

"Cherryblossom...has a pretty ring to it... yes...my pretty little Cherryblossom!" Puck said as he picked a couple of them. He then went in search of his wife, to give her the great news of her daughter's faerie name.

* * *

**Yeah...Titania's a daddy's girl...now we only need little Lucia's faerie name...wonder what it will be?**


	71. A Snowfall to Remember

**Snow: Lucia gets to see her first snowfall...and makes a mess with a yummy fruit.**

* * *

After the success of giving their eldest daughter her faerie name, Puck and Sabrina had decided that they were going to choose their last child's name together.

"Okay...so what are we going to name her?" Puck asked as he sat down next to Sabrina who was holding the child in question.

"I don't know...I was thinking something soft because she's such a sweet child..."

"And I was thinking something sweet because of the same reason..."

"Mama...po...po!" Lucia spoke up, her lips pouting in a little kid way.

"Apples coming right up..." Sabrina said as she placed the child in Puck's lap and got up to move into the kitchen.

"Dad! Dad!" called their older children as they flew into the den.

"Yes?" he asked skeptically.

"It's snowing! Can we go outside and play?" Robin asked, his face bright with excitement.

"Oh, please daddy say yes!" Titania added pitifully.

Puck smiled, "How can I say no to my two midgets. Go, but bundle up!"

"Yes Dad," they exclaimed as they flew back up the stairs.

Sabrina came back into the den and plopped down beside her husband.

"I've heard it's snowing," she said with a smile. "We're going to be able to give Luci her first chance to play in the snow."

"Yup."

"No, mommy?"

"That's right Lucia, snow...like Auntie Snow."

"Ti!" she exclaimed and reached out for the apple in Sabrina's hand.

"Alright kiddo, calm down, you'll get the apple."

The blond woman started pealing the apple and then cut a small slice out for the baby.

"I can't believe that Lucia's almost a year old." Puck said as the kissed the soft hair of his baby girl.

"Yeah, and that Robin and Titania are almost eleven."

"It's a good thing we're immortal...or I'd worry that we're getting old."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Focus Puck, what are going to name Lucia?"

The two blond adults were silent for a long time: Puck focused on the sounds of his children playing out in the snow and Sabrina on her baby's apple covered face. Then they both spoke in unison...

"Snow!"

"Apple!"

The couple blinked at each other a couple of times before a stream of giggles interrupted them.

Lucia looked up at them with apple covered mouth smiling, "No Po!"

And her parents smiled.

"I guess she's decided," Sabrina said laughing slightly.

"Snow Apple..." Puck said.

"If anyone asks, it's in honor of Snow White...deal?"

"Deal"

"No Po!"

* * *

**Aww...isn't Lucia a cutie!**


	72. It's a Girl Thing

**A Girl Thing: Oh great it's come to this...well Sabrina's PMSing...we should call an asylum. (Oh, and we're going to go back to when she's younger, so this is new to her...hormone changes I mean.)**

* * *

Sabrina was grouchy...well grouchier than usual that is...and she was driving the whole Grimm household insane.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Sabrina? Why is she meaner than she usually is?" Daphne asked, her round face angry.

"Oh it's just...a girl thing. Something that I'm glad you aren't going through as well...one of you is enough," Veronica said with a grimace.

Daphne shrugged and continued to play with Red as the blond continued her rampage around the house.

"Oh dear, there's someone who won't understand any of this...someone who should be aware..." Kaylee winced as the door slammed shut.

Veronica frowned and looked over at the red-head, "Who?"

"Puck."

"Mmm...that reunion will be bittersweet."

Sabrina was sitting outside, her face marred by an angry scowl. She didn't understand. She was happy, then she was upset, then she was furious...she had imagined that this was going to happen...but not now...she felt sick...and flustered.

"Hey Grimm, what's with the ugly pouring out of your face?" sneered an annoying voice.

"Puck, what do you want? I'm not in the mood for any of your tricks."

"Aww, c'mon Grimm, you're always ready for a fight," pouted the fairy.

"Yeah, well, not today stupid," she spat.

Puck landed in front of Sabrina and looked into her face. He cocked his head and frowned.

"There's something not right about you, I can't see it, but I can sense it."

Sabrina snarled, "Good for you, you want a medal or something?"

"No...I...I want to help you."

"Too bad, you can't," she said as she turned around and made her way inside.

"Can I at least know what it is?" he asked.

She spun around to face him, maybe a little too fast for her body to handle. Her head spun and her knees buckled underneath her. She was prepared for pain to start shooting through her body, but didn't find anything. She did, however, feel two warm hands on her body: one around her waist and one on her forehead.

"You okay Grimm?"

Sabrina blushed, "Not really...I really just want to take a nap...I'm really dizzy."

"Can I help now?" he asked.

Sabrina weighed her options. She could let him help her and risk being made fun of by the family, or she could risk falling down the steps in a dizzying spell. Then again, Granny Relda wasn't home...

"C'mon nimrod," she winced. "Help me get upstairs."

Puck beamed as he helped her on her feet, keeping one arm around her waist and holding her hand with the other.

"Don't worry. I've got you.

* * *

**Aww...gross...and trust me...Sabrina PMSing is not a good things.**


	73. My Prized Possession

**Last Straw: The guys at school wanna do something...something that may get them killed. So what do they do, they draw straws...looks like the last one is the smallest. This is back to young Sabrina and Puck.**

* * *

"We can't let him participate!" exclaimed a boy with dark hair as he looked at the intruder.

The leader smirked as he looked at the handsome intruder, "There's a one out of ten chance that he gets chosen...knowing my luck...I'll be chosen."

"Alright Boss...I hope you're right." the first guy said turning back to their enemy. "Alright Robin, you can join in..."

The blond boy smiled, "Alright."

Another seven boys moved into a circle, the so-called boss standing in the middle.

"Alright, you all pick a straw...whoever gets the shortest gets the prize," he said as he stared at his enemy.

Nine hands reached over to grab a straw, eight voices groaned. The boss stared at his two hands, one holding his chosen straw and one holding the unchosen straw.

"Who didn't pick?" the leader asked.

"I guess that'd be me," Robin replied and plucked the last straw from his hand.

"Alright, open your hand, let's see who gets the prize. It's either you or me Robin."

"I'm terrified Franklin," Robin said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's Frank, you twit!" the boy barked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Both boys stared at each other as their hands opened, revealing the winner. Eight gasps cut through the tense air, and Frank's eyes opened wide. He looked down at both hands a growled.

In the dark, slightly tan hand of Robin held a straw that, though they were apart, was obviously shorter than the one that Frank held in his hand.

"Oh, well...looks like I win. Let me tell you Franklin...I never lose," Robin cocked an eyebrow and turned away from the group. "And now to reclaim my prize."

He walked down the hallway, the eyes of the group never leaving him, until he reached an open locker.

"Yo, Grimm."

The locker door slammed closed and revealed the annoyed, yet surprised, face of Sabrina.

"What do you want Goodfellow?" she retorted.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and brought her in closer.

"Oh you know..." he said, kissing her for a rather long time, and then he pulled away, bringing her empty hand up.

"Just reclaiming my prize," said Robin as he placed something in her hand.

She opened it and looked at what he had given her, a straw. Looking up at him, she frowned. Robin jerked his head behind him and moved out of her line of sight. When she noticed what she meant, her blue eyes took a mischievous, and murderous, look.

"Hold this Puck, I'll be right back," she said, handing him her books.

"Yes ma'am," he beamed.

_'That's my girl,'_ he thought as he saw the group of boys take off in fright and Sabrina chasing after them.

* * *

**Never make Sabrina a prize...she doesn't like being thought of as a trophy.**


	74. Mary Poppins? Try No

**Umbrella: Never trust anyone that appears at your front door flying on an umbrella...not all of them are like Mary Poppins.**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm BORED!" whined Puck as he threw himself down on the couch.

"Well, what do you expect...it's 105 degrees, there's a smog alert, and that means that we can't go outside," Sabrina snapped.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Guys, it's too hot for the two of you to start fighting!"

"Oh Daph, like you're not starting to get an attitude with me," Sabrina said.

"Okay, you better..."

"What? Bring it..."

"Guys! Guys! STOP IT!" called Diana's voice as a force broke the arguing siblings apart.

"Ow! Could you warn a girl before attacking!" Daphne cried, holding her aching head.

Diana smiled, "Sorry kiddo, I had to stop the Grimm girls from destroying each other!"

"Diana, don't you have anything that can stop this heat? Talk to some spirits, do some magic! Please, it's too hot!" Sabrina pleaded.

The demi-goddess rolled her eyes, "'Talk to some spirits'? Who do you think I am? Scrooge?"

Before Sabrina could add on to the look of disdain on her face, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Daphne said, jumping up from the couch and running for the door.

Once the little girl opened the door, her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Are you who I think you are?" Daphne asked.

The lady was dressed in very heavy clothing despite the heat and was holding an open umbrella in her hand despite the lack of clouds. And the most interesting thing was that the lady was floating, as if suspended by the small umbrella.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Mary Poppins?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

Daphne bit down on her palm and gestured with the other.

"Won't you come in?"

A sneer came on her face and she nodded, "Of course, darling Grimm child."

Before the woman could enter a blast erupted from within and a silver force field came up in the doorway.

"You will not be allowed to take one step into this household!" Diana snarled as she pushed Daphne behind her. Puck and Sabrina brought up the rear.

The lady smirked, "The girl invited me in, the protection spell has fallen...if only for me."

"Diana, what are you doing? That's Mary Poppins!" Daphne said, trying to reason with the princess.

"That's not Mary Poppins, I mean it is her on the outside, but it's just a disguise. I don't know who it is on the inside, but she's here to harm us!" Diana growled, never tearing her gaze from the intruder.

Dark storm clouds gathered out of thin air, intensified by Diana's growling.

"Very clever, but heed my words...you're family will fail! The Master's army will rise and win!"

And with those words, the apparation of Mary Poppins disappeared.

The clouds vanished, as did the force field.

"Diana, who was that?" Sabrina asked.

"An illusion sent by some witch in the Scarlet Hand. They chose someone you'd immediately trust...but she was no Mary Poppins...there was evil swirling around her head."

"So now they're gonna do that?" Daphne asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Diana said grimly, "We must be even more careful who we invite in."

And despite all the heat, the four kids sat tightly together on the couch.

* * *

**Eh...comments?**


	75. How to Impress a Muse

**Art: How do you impress a Muse?**

* * *

"Wait? Who's coming?" Sabrina asked as she looked at Diana with wide, unblinking eyes.

Diana blinked for her and frowned, "Why, only the Muses...y'know the patron of all arts."

Daphne snorted, "Right, so no pressure or anything!"

"I'd appreciate a lack of sarcasm, miss. Honestly, you get more like Sabrina everyday!" Diana said with a smile, "And no. You shouldn't feel pressured, there here to visit Puck, not you!"

"But why?" asked the boy, speaking for the first time.

"They don't think you're using your skills...y'know the skills that they blessed you...and the rest of us...the moment we were born!"

Sabrina's head snapped to look over at Puck, "Wait, what skills?"

"Oh, c'mon Sabrina...you've heard him sing. You don't think that he practices, do you? No, he has been musically touched by the Muses," Diana explained.

"Oh...okay?"

"However..."

Daphne scoffed, "I knew there was a catch."

"They are going to require some entertainment, after all, they want to make sure that he's being exposed to fine arts...and I don't mean Sabrina," Diana said with waggling eyebrows.

Both teens blushed and turned away from Diana.

"So, what do they expect?" Daphne asked.

"Some singing, dancing, acting and art! Simple!"

"Simple to you, you're an all talented demi-goddess," barked Sabrina.

"Yes, and you're a Grimm...you can do a lot of things. And I will expect all of you to have a performance or at least something to present!"

And with that, Diana disappeared, leaving the seething Grimm's and Puck.

[Later]

"Are you three ready?" asked Diana as she led nine very beautiful women into the backyard of the Grimm household.

"No!" Sabrina cried.

"Yes, she's just pouting!" Daphne cried.

"You'd pout if you had to be forced to do something you didn't want to do!" Sabrina snapped at her little sister.

Diana smiled as she looked at her nine aunts, "Charming isn't she?"

One of them chuckled slightly and replied: "Perfect for our little nephew."

"Well, let's get this party started," Diana cried. "Get on stage you two and perform this tiny scene."

As the curtains opened the Muses cooed, "It's our favorite play! And our favorite scene!"

Diana had chosen a scene from Romeo and Juliet to perform, inspired by Sabrina's middle name of Juliet. However, instead of the usual balcony scene, Diana had chosen the scene where they first meet. Their first kiss.

As the two talked about blushing pilgrims, their faces also bloomed a blush.

"Well? What do you think aunties?" asked Diana quietly.

"You're right, they're impressive. You've done well darling," Thalea, muse of Comedy said with a smile.

The eldest of the sister, Euterpe, got up as the scene drew to a close.

"Thank you, dear children. You have showed us that our nephew is not letting his gifts go to waste and so, we will leave. Pax be with you children."

With that said, the Muses took off into the dark leaving the four alone once again.

"Well, that was easy wasn't it?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, and Sabrina and Puck got some kissing out of it!" Daphne giggled, causing the other two to blush brighter.

"Shut up!" they cried.

"Aww...you know you enjoyed it Romeo and Juliet," Diana winked.

* * *

**I promise that on the week of Thanksgiving I will post a new story every day! **


	76. Ooops

**Oops: A guy kissed Sabrina, and Puck sees it! Uh-oh this is NOT good!**

* * *

It was a plan of attack, planned for weeks, but never done. However, the time had arrived to put the plan into action.

As an unexpecting happening, Sabrina sure didn't see it coming.

The boys from school, the ones that had lost the contest against Puck to see who would kiss Sabrina, had made another plan to get the prettiest girl in the school to be theirs.

"Alright, you ready?" asked one of the boys.

"Of course," scoffed Franklin a.k.a Frank as he watched the blond girl walk down the hallway.

He took off after her, getting good luck's from all of his followers.

"Hey! Grimm! Sabrina!" he cried as he ran after her.

She stopped and turned around, frowning after she noticed who it was.

"Hello Franklin," she said coldly, "Are you here to get beaten up again?"

He gritted his teeth, "No, and please call me Frank."

"So what do you want Franklin?" she asked as she began to walk again.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," he said suavely (or so he thought).

"Really?" Sabrina asked sarcastically, " You mean you don't do that to all girls that you meet?"

He let out a forced laugh, "Of course not my dear, only to the pretty ones."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "That. Was Lame."

"I know," he said, "You just make me so nervous."

Sabrina stopped and turned to look at him, "Listen Franklin, I think that the last thing you want to be doing is hitting on me. Guys who do that tend to end up in the hospital."

Frank smirked, "But Sabrina, you drive me crazy. Nutty. Off the wall!"

"Like I said Franklin...don't do it!"

The boy's smirk grew bigger and he leaned in forward, "I like a challenge."

Before Sabrina could react, the boy had grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against the lockers, pressing his lips forcefully against hers.

At that moment, the most foreseeable person turned the corner and saw the scene unravel.

"The girl said that it wasn't a good idea," the intruder growled and Frank stepped back from the girl.

"Oh, Robin," he smirked, "I didn't know you were there. What is it you were talking about?"

Puck's usually green or blue eyes turned pitch black, "You shouldn't have kissed Sabrina."

"What are you going to do about it Goodfellow?" asked Frank defiantly.

Puck ran at him with inhuman speed and picked him up from his neck.

"You leave Sabrina alone, or I swear you will not live to see another day," he growled.

Sabrina came up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin," she said sternly and the boy turned to look at her.

"It's not worth it," she said.

"But he kissed you!"

Sabrina smiled slightly, "Yes, but I think he already peed his pants. It's going to be fine. Plus, you can't afford another person in the hospital."

Puck's lips twitched a little as he noticed that indeed, Franklin had peed his pants. He let the boy down.

"Get out of here Franklin. And don't let me see you anywhere near Sabrina again. Got it?" asked Puck as he glared at the punk.

He nodded and ran for his life.

Sabrina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Puck on the cheek, "My hero."

With that she walked away, leaving Puck with a giddy look on his face.

* * *

**I'm keeping my promise kiddos. Expect stories from this princess!**


	77. Stars in the Heavens

**Stars: (pluriel) The stars in heaven don't shine as bright as your smile.**

* * *

"Diana, this is corny!" whined Puck as his sister stood over him, watching him write.

"Yes, yes it is, but that's why I'm making you do this," Diana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Diana, she's gonna know that I had help writing this. It loses the 'romance', don't you think?"

The girl turned the boy around in the rolling chair, and lowered her face so that she was at eye level with the boy.

"Listen," she said, "You've never even tried doing anything like this before so this is gonna be like the best thing she ever gets, even if I did help with it."

The blond shrugged and turned back to the paper.

"The stars in heaven don't shine as bright as your smile, no matter how seldom it may be," he read aloud as he neatly wrote it down. He then faked being choaked.

Diana smirked, "You know you'll like the reaction you're going to get."

Her brother's face turned bright red and he turned his attention back to the paper.

"What else can I say?" he asked.

"Tell her that you love her," the girl replied dreamily.

"Try not." he said.

"Why not?"

"You don't think that I show my love for her enough that I also have to tell her?"

Chestnut eyes sparkled mischieviously, "How does she knoooow you love her? How does she knooooow she's yoooooours!"

"Oh no," he groaned, "Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it."

"Thank you babe."

Later that day, the five youngins' of the Grimm household sat outside watching the sun go down.

"Robin dear, don't you have something to give Sabrina?" Diana asked innocently as she winked at the younger two girls.

Red and Daphne gave silent giggles as they saw Sabrina's eyebrow raise skeptically.

Puck, meanwhile was blushing bright red, "Erm, yeah, I...hold on..."

He reached into his back pocket and handed the other blond the folded piece of paper.

"Girls, why don't we go inside?" Diana said.

The younger girl shot her an angry look but Diana gestured to the window and they understood what to do. As soon as they got inside, they ran to the window in the sisters Grimm's bedroom and looked down in time to see Sabrina throw her arms around the boy and kiss him deeply on the lips.

"What did he write?"

"Uh-uh," Diana tisked, "that's for only them and the stars to know."

* * *

**I'm such a hopeless romantic!**


	78. Gold Buys Nothing

**Coin: Not a million gold coins can buy their love.**

* * *

Granny Relda and her son sat down and contemplated the distruction of Sabrina's happiness.

"Are you sure you want to do this Henry?" Relda asked as she stared at her son, "This might be extra messy for you."

"Mother...I don't want her to have anything to do with that boy. I'd do anything," the blond man replied.

"Well...then let's go."

Later that day, the two Grimms were sitting on the couch as Puck and his sister entered the house laughing their heads off.

"Puck...Diana, could we talk to you two?" asked Relda, not bothering to turn around.

The two siblings looked at each other through confused eyes. Diana shrugged and followed her brother to the soft comfy chair. He sat in the seat of it while she arranged herself on the chair's arm rest.

"Yes Granny? Mr. Grimm?" asked Diana as she stared them down. She knew where this conversation was going, but she wasn't going to show it.

"Henry and I have been talking, and we think that it would be better for the entire household if the two of you would leave this house. For good."

Puck burst out laughing, "If we leave who will protect the girls from all the stuff they come across?"

"No, no Puck. Let's listen up," Diana said coldly.

Henry beamed, "Thank you Diana. You see, the reason we think this is because we think that the girls deserve to learn independence. But with you two around, that will never happen."

"We are willing to give you anything," Granny Relda said, "Not to mention any money, anything that your little hearts desire."

Puck's face turned red with indignity, but before he could say anything, Diana spoke up.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything."

"We want Sabrina," Diana said.

The two Grimms stared at her with awestruck look.

"We can give you money...anything else...but we can't give you Sabrina. That would go against..."

"Against your wishes," Puck snapped, "Face it, you just want Sabrina away from me."

"Too right you are," replied Henry, "I'll give you any money in the world. Any of the most priceless artifacts in the hall of wonders. Just LEAVE!"

Diana stood from her place on the arm rest, "We don't need any of those pathetic items or your petty money. Besides, no money...gold coins...NOTHING! Can buy their love."

The Grimms glared at the girl as she grabbed her brother by the arm.

"I'm sorry Relda, Henry. We cannot leave. You obviously still need us," she said, then she lift her gaze up over their heads. "Veronica and Kaylee...I think you heard enough, right?"

The two on the couch cringed and turned to face the two women.

"Trust me...we heard much too much," Veronica said, "Go on kids. Sabrina, Daphne and Red are waiting for you outside."

As Diana left the room, she turned back and gazed sadly at Relda and Henry, "Can't you two jsut be happy for Sabrina?"

The two Grimms looked away ashamedly, but did not respond, guilt washing over them like high tide.

* * *

**Oh Henry...Relda...when will you learn?**


	79. Lil' Miss Sunshine

**Sunshine: Lil' Miss Sunshine Pagent...but who's in it?**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" squealed Daphne as she stared at the sparkling pink dress her mother was holding.

"Me too!" exclaimed Red, then turned such as she saw the women of the house smiling at her outburst.

"I know someone who is not though," Kaylee giggled as she left the room.

Diana laughed as she went after her, "Don't I know it."

"This is great!" Daphne yelled.

* * *

"This is brutal!" Sabrina groaned as Diana fixed her hair.

Granny, as she went from one room to the other, giggled, "Liebling, it was an agreement we made."

Sabrina winced as she remembered the final agreement that she and her grandmother had gotten in. Sabrina would go undercover at a pagant alongside Daphne and Red and Granny Relda would stop trying to get rid of Diana and Puck.

"You're right Granny," Sabrina sighed and turned to Diana, "Try not to make me look like a powder puff."

The demi goddess rolled her eyes and turned to Kaylee, "You wanna so the honors?"

"Yup."

[Later]

Snow White, Veronica, Granny Relda, Kaylee, and Diana smiled as they saw the three contestants walk down the stairs.

First came Daphne who was wearing the sparkling pink dress her mother got her; her pigtails were replaced by curls that fell to her shoulders. Next came Red, wearing her usual color: crimson with sparkles on the collar and rim.

Then came Sabrina, a lovely vision herself. A sapphire blue dress that ended at the knees, make-up beautifully done (thanks to Kaylee), her hair was in an intricate bun, though her face showed her discomfort.

"I feel like a Barbie," Sabrina growled.

"But you look like a model."

"Can we just get this thing over with?" she asked and walked out of the house.

"Let's go!" cried Daphne as she and Red followed her sister.

[Even Later]

"And the winner of the Lil' Miss Sunshine Beauty Pagent is..."

"I can't believe I lost!" Sabrina cried angrily as she stormed into the house.

"Sabrina...you didn't even want to participate!" Veronica exclaimed as she entered as well.

"Yeah...but I totally should have won!" whined the blond.

"Sabrina, you totally kicked butt...but she was just better I guess!" Kaylee said in an attempt to calm her down.

"But how? She's...she's..."

"Congrats!" Cried Daphne as she ushered Red in, "I knew you could do it!"

Sabrina huffed as she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

**Red deserves some love too!**


	80. The Witching Hour

**Night: The night brings a magical world to everyone's eyes.**

* * *

"Are you insane?" asked Sabrina as she rubbed her eyes angrily.

"C'mon guys, please!" Daphne whined as she pulled on her sister's hand.

Puck yawned, "What got into your pretty little head now?"

"Well," Daphne said, "I was reading some of the books a certain person gave us and I read that something happens at midnight. Something that cannot be explained through words, only by seeing it."

Her three companions rolled their eyes but followed the girl down the stairs and onto the lawn. Elvis, who had seen the congregation pass before him, followed the kids, wondering what was going on.

"Okay so what now?" asked Sabrina, her voice testy.

"We wait until midnight, there's only ten more minutes to go."

"What are we going to do for the next 10 minutes?" asked Red, the only one really up for the trip.

"We can talk about our feelings," Daphne said slyly.

"Pass!" cried both Puck and Sabrina.

Red and Daphne giggled as they saw the red in the cheeks of the teens.

"How much longer?" huffed Puck.

"Five minutes," Daphne replied.

Elvis whined when he saw that nothing was happening.

"Oh c'mon Elvis...this is gonna be fun!"

"Two minutes!" exclaimed Red.

Two minutes passed fairly quickly, and nothing happened.

"See Daphne...nothing," Sabrina said angrily, turning around and heading back inside.

"Wait," Puck said softly, "look."

Sabrina turned around and gasped at what she saw.

Pixies, not like Puck's, these glowed blue and as they passed by plants a fresh coat of dew was left upon them.

From within the bushes came little lights that twinkled on the floor and then flew up through the air. They danced between the kids and then up to the heavens. And the heavens didn't stay behind themselves. Shooting stars of million colors soared through the sky and out of sight.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed the two younger girls as green pixies came out and danced around them.

"What is going on?" asked Sabrina softly as a star flew around and kissed her cheek.

"It's the witching hour," Puck said as he came up to her.

"The witching hour?"

"Yes, back in the day this was when witches drew most of their power. When all the magic was swelling out of the earth."

The blooms of the tree burst open and a swelling aroma floated around.

"But...we've all been out at midnight and none of this has ever happened," Sabrina insisted.

"But my sister has made it so that we could enjoy the show," Puck said and took his flute out of his pocket.

The fairy boy took off into the air and played more then simple notes. He played a song. As he played the lights, stars, pixies, all of them began to dance around to the music.

"What are you doing?" asked Red.

"What I'm supposed to do...I'm a fairy...we are creatures of the Witching Hour...this is when we dance."

"Of course," Daphne said as Puck started playing again, "I remember Granny saying that people in ancient times would go out at night and dance with the fair folk...the Faes!"

Puck smiled and nodded, "C'mon girls...dance...the fun's over at one."

The three girls looked at each other and smiled. They began to dance around, the creatures of the night dancing along with them, all exhaustion gone from their bodies.

And Elvis, he chased after the magical lights that danced around.

* * *

**Nature is beautiful. We should all take a break and enjoy it...be thankful for it.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	81. White Flag

**White Flag: Puck puts up a white flag...what for?**

* * *

After weeks of endless pranking and teasing, brought forth by nothing, Sabrina was getting a little testy and had already asked something drastic of her mother.

"Mom, I want to go back to the city."

Veronica looked surprised as her daughter's words sunk in, "What? Why? Did your father put you up to it?"

"No," Sabrina said, sighing, "I just need a break from...from...Puck."

Veronica tried to hide her smile, "Oh, I see. What? Do you think that leaving will fix anything?"

"Um...yeah!"

"Nope baby girl, it'll only make things worse. He'll see that you're running away from your problems and he'll make your life even more miserable when you come back from the city."

"Than what can I do? He won't stop!"

"I think there's something else wrong with him other than the fact he just wants to bother you," Veronica said wistfully.

"What would that be?" Sabrina asked bitterly.

"I don't know, but I'll find out!"

[Later]

"That's your excuse?" Veronica asked incrediously.

"Yes?" said Puck dubiously.

"Oh child, that's the wrong way of going about it."

Puck scofffed, "Than what do you suggest that I do?"

Veronica smiled widely, "I've got just the thing!"

The next morning, Sabrina was sitting in the kitchen alone, when someone entered the room.

"What do you want?" asked Sabrina snarkly, "Come to torture me some more?"

Puck looked down embarrassed and held up something for Sabrina to see.

"What's that?" she asked, "Something that will explode on me?"

"No...it's a white flag. I come in peace...I want to ask you something."

"Well spit it out, I don't have time for this."

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

Sabrina blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he repeated.

"Are you joking?" she asked.

He shook his head, turning redder by the minute.

Sabrina sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

"Really?" he asked, his face brightening happily.

"Uh-huh!"

The boy took off into the sky happily and flew away.

"Um hello? Where are we going? And when? And at what time?" Sabrina asked after him, but he didn't return.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "What have I done?"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! What has Sabrina done? Anyway...I know Puck is kinda OOC, but I kinda imagined Puck asking someone out on a date (and someone accepting) as a child asking for something...IDK, it's just my idea. **

**Ah Veronica...the matchmaker!**

**Review please.**


	82. Triple Movie Date

**Popcorn: (Sequel to White Flag) A movie date? A triple date? For whom?**

**Oh and by the way...I haven't said this for a while so I should do it right now.**

**Although it should be obvious...I do not own the Sisters Grimm because if I did I would be holding a copy of Council of Mirrors by my side while I type this annoying disclaimer. **

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Daphne huffed at Puck as they walked into the movie theater.

"Oh c'mon Daphne, please! This is important for me!" Puck whined and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Fine...but why did you have to set me up with someone?"

"But it's someone you like..."

"Yeah, but you _don't_ like him!" Daphne replied looking over at her date.

Puck winced as he followed the girl's gaze over to the green clad boy, Peter Pan. It did bother him that the no-good-tight-wearing boy was there, but she did have to get Daphne someone good.

"And honestly...why Little Boy Blue?" asked Daphne.

"Well," Puck said sheepishly, "Boy _Blue_...Little _Red_...I thought it made sense!"

Daphne sighed, visibly annoyed.

"Whatever. I'm doing this for you Puck...and Sabrina...not because of anything else!"

The younger Grimm sister then walked away and joined Peter Pan as well as Red and Blue at the doors of the movie theater.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Sabrina said as she walked up to Puck, surprising him and making him jump.

"Oh hey Sabrina," he said, turning around to look at her, "Um...I don't know, I was still thinking of either 'The Muppets' or 'Happy Feet 2'."

"Oh, 'Happy Feet'!" exclaimed Red as the boy jumped up in alarm again.

"Oh...uh...sure." he said.

The girl then ran to join her friend and their dates, giddly telling them the movie of choice.

"What's the matter with you Puck?" asked Sabrina, "You're awfully jumpy."

"Me?" squeaked Puck in a very unmanly voice, "I'm not jumpy, just excited!"

Sabrina raised a skeptical eyebrow and pushed the boy slightly, "Whatever you say Puck. Say, why don't you go buy all of us popcorn?"

"Of course! Be back in a jiffy!" he exclaimed and hurried to the concession stand.

Sabrina then walked over to her sister and Red, "I think Puck has finally lost it."

The other two girls giggled.

"Don't you get it?" asked Daphne, "He's nervous."

"What for?" Sabrina asked back.

"It's your first real date together," Red replied, "He dragged both of us here so that it wouldn't be awkward...but think about it..."

"...after all those intense make-out sessions... this is your first date," Daphne said, finishing up Red's thoughts.

Sabrina blushed brightly, "Do you really think that's what's wrong?"

"We don't think..."

"We know."

Sabrina looked back at the blond boy that was approaching them while balancing tubs of popcorn.

"Maybe you guys are right."

During the movie, Puck couldn't stand staying still. If he wasn't bouncing his leg he was tapping his fingers or twiddling his thumbs. And Sabrina was getting ticked off.

"Robin Goodfellow, quit it!" Sabrina hissed as she turned to face him with a cold gaze.

Puck groaned, "Great, I've screwed up haven't I? Now you'll never want to go out with me anymore!"

Sabrina cocked her head, "Is that what's wrong with you?"

Puck sheepishly nodded his head.

"Puck," Sabrina said sternly, "I've been by your side through so much: fighting dragons, undercover work, giant witches, crazy fairytales, giants, and sea enchantresses. Do you really think I'd abandon you because of a bad date?"

"So you're saying you're having a good time?" Puck asked slyly.

Sabrina looked at him with an incredious look and shoved the tub in her hands at him, "Eat your popcorn, you idiot!"

* * *

**Ta DA! I can't believe how close to the end I am!"**


	83. Happy Birthday Sabrina

**Present: It's Sabrina's birthday...but what will she get?**

* * *

"What are you planning on giving my sister?" asked Daphne as she and Puck lounged on the couch.

"Ah my dear, that's for me to know and you to wonder about until you're eighteen!" Puck replied.

"Boo, you're no fun!" Daphne pouted and crossed her arms.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Nah, you'll see as soon as this war is done."

"But that may take forever," whined the younger Grimm sister.

"Not the way I see it."

The girl was not pleased with what he told her, but she knew that she had to live with that answer.

"Alright Puck, but it better be worth the wait."

"Trust me, it will be," he replied with sparkling eyes.

[Next Day]

"Happy Birthday Sabrina!"

The Grimm household was brimming with excitement as the girl opened her presents from her family.

"Thanks guys," the girl said, her cheeks bright pink in excitement.

"So, Puck, what'd ya bring?" asked Kaylee as the boy approached with a tiny sapphire box.

"Noneya..."

"What?" asked Henry.

"None ya business!" exclaimed Puck, but was quiet when he saw the man's angry face.

"Here," he said as he shoved the box into Sabrina's hand.

She looked at the package suspiciously, then went to pull the ribbon off, when she was stopped by Puck's hand.

"No," he said sternly, "Please don't open it."

"Then when do you expect me to open it?" Sabrina asked angrily.

"When the time is right," he replied.

Sabrina frowned, but the seriousness on his face made her nod.

[Later]

"Open it!" hissed Daphne as she noticed her sister staring at the box.

"I can't," she groaned, "I told him I wouldn't open it."

"He'll never know!"

"Yes he will," Sabrina said, turning around and frowning, "I just can't do it. I have to wait."

Daphne huffed and she turned to storm off.

"But trust me," the blond said, "I know it'll be worth the wait."

* * *

Happy Holidays to all! I'm back to finish my tiny amount of stories!


	84. The Tissue Toter

**Tissue: It's that time of year again, when the women of the household get together and watch every sad movie imaginable. But who will get the tissues?**

* * *

"Well?" asked Sabrina as she turned to her mother.

"Your dad's too much of a wuss to do it. He said last time, our snot was too much for him," Veronica explained, rolling her eyes.

Daphne looked up at her aunt, "What about you Kaylee?"

The red-head scoffed, "Ask Briar what Jake said."

"No way!" Briar added as she plopped down in the chair opposite the small Grimm girl.

"Red?" asked Sabrina hopefully.

"Mr. Clay said something about having to do some planning with Charming," the girl sighed.

"I shouldn't even ask about Puck," Granny Relda asked coldly, turning to Diana.

"Too right you are Relda," Diana huffed, "The whiny brat said no."

"Then what are we going to do? Strap baby Basil with this job?" asked Snow.

The nine women looked at each other, sadly wondering whether that was what they had to do.

"What about..." started Daphne, but Snow cut her off with a shake of her head.

"Do you really think that Billy would do such a thing? Plus, he'd be with Clay."

The women all sighed and though for a long time. Not once in their new tradition of watching the saddest movies in the history of cinema had this happened. They each had brought their husbands, boyfriends, mentors, friends, enemies, frienemies, brothers, but apparently all had been scared away.

"Grr," Sabrina mumbled, "How hard is it to find a person that'll bring us all the tissues we're gonna need?"

"Maybe it's because we're looking for a person to do it," Diana said thoughtfully, "Maybe we need to widen our horizon."

"You've got someone in mind, don't you?" asked Daphne.

"Yes she does," Sabrina said, glaring at the dark haired teen, "But I don't think you're going to like it Daphne."

[Later]

"I can't believe that you agreed to this!" Sabrina said as she turned to her sister.

The small girl wiped her eyes and blew her nose, then turned to the blond, "What can I say...I wanted to watch our movies."

"G...guys..." Briar sniffed, "we're out of tissues."

Granny Relda turned around and whistled into the kitchen.

"C'mon Liebling, don't be shy, we need more tissues."

A loud whine came from the kitchen then out walked Elvis with an unopened box of tissues in his mouth.

"That's my baby," Daphne sniffled as she pet the dog's head.

The dog huffed offendedly, then hurried off to the kitchen.

"Don't blame us," Veronica yelled after the dog, "Blame our men, they're too chicken to do this job!"

Gathered outside, were the said men, who tensed when they heard Veronica.

"What should we do?" asked Jake, "Do we go in there and succumb to the rule of our women?"

"Back to tears," Mr. Clay added.

"Back to snot," winced Henry.

"Or do we stay out here, and be chickens?" asked Charming.

"I don't know about you," Puck said, as he began to walk away, "But I'd rather be a chicken than to walk into that."

The men all shared a look, and followed the boy away from the house.

* * *

**Originally, this was just gonna be the girls and Puck was gonna be the tissue toter, but this was funnier. Liked it? Loved it? Comment!**


	85. OMG Shoes

**Shoes: Daphne's new shoes are incredible, but Sabrina's are just magical!**

* * *

"How was your shopping trip Aunt Kaylee?" asked Sabrina as she noticed the endless amounts of bags being dragged into the house.

"I'd say pretty decent," she said as she smiled down at the bags.

"I'd say very good," Daphne mumbled as she glanced at the same bags.

"You'll stop criticizing once you see what I brought you," Kaylee said and grabbed two of the bags off the floor.

Daphne jumped up and hungrily grabbed the bag that Kaylee handed her, "What'd ya get us?"

"Shoes." Sabrina stated as she pulled out the flats from inside her bag.

"Shoes?" asked Daphne disappointedly.

"Yes, shoes," Kaylee said indignantly, "but don't sound so disappointed. I got these shoes from the shoemaker and his elves. They're magical shoes!"

"Magical?" asked Sabrina worridly. The girl then placed the shoes back into the bag and pushed them away from her.

"But not too magical," Kaylee corrected, "I remembered about your addiction and asked them to modify it a little just for you."

"What do they do?" Daphne asked as she studied the boots in her hand.

"Try them on and you'll see."

The girl slipped on the boots and in seconds she was floating over the other two female's heads.

"Haha! This is so cool," Daphne squealed as she flew in circles, "Check it Sabrina, you and fairy boy aren't the only ones in the sky anymore!"

Sabrina smiled up at her sister as she saw the excitement in the girl's face.

"Why don't you try yours on 'Brina?" asked Kaylee.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Sabrina, if you don't get back on the horse, you're always gonna be afraid. Please Sabrina, you've got to try," Kaylee said.

Sabrina sighed as she stepped into her flats, "Alright shoes, show me what you got."

The girl prepared herself for the rush of magic as it took affect, but as she sped off at the speed of light, there was nothing but the rush of adrenaline from the speed.

"Whoa!" she cried, "They're like..."

"Like the Shoes of Swiftness?" Kaylee asked, "I know, that's what they're supposed to resemble. The same speed and ability, without the rush of magic."

Sabrina smiled widely and she went to hug her aunt, "This is the best gift ever because it comes with twice the happiness."

"Why twice?"

"I get new shoes that are magical," Sabrina said, "and i'm not afraid to get on the horse anymore. I want to try to learn how to control my addiction."

"Atta girl!" Kaylee said ruffling her hair, "And your family will be with you all the way."


	86. Wish Upon a Star

**Wishes: Do they ever come true? Or are they just a work of fiction?**

* * *

Sabrina was sitting down watching the night sky sadly, a sigh escaping her lips as she gazed at the sparkling stars.

"Something wrong sweetie?" asked Veronica as she sat down next to her daughter.

The blond girl looked at her mother, "I was just thinking about when the evening star came to see us."

"What about it darling?"

"He said we could make a wish and we did, but it hasn't come true...for any of us," Sabrina said, her blue eyes sad.

"Oh sweetie, they just take their time."

"Mom, sometimes I doubt that making wishes will ever help. I doubt they'll ever come true."

Veronica found her daughter's words heartbreaking, teenagers shouldn't lose their faith in wishes, not so early, it ruined their future.

"Sabrina, you don't mean that, you're just upset."

"No mom!" Sabrina exclaimed angrily, "The only thing that came true was my wish that dad and you would wake up. However, that was kinda ruined when dad tried to kill Puck. I also wished to find Kaylee, but the secret behind that is too unbearable! I wished for...for... for a lot of things that went wrong! Why would a wish have a bad side to it?"

Veronica was reminded to slap her husband when she had the chance.

"Baby, I know that your wish will come true, when, who knows? But I know that it will," Veronica said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Are you sure?" asked Sabrina sniffling slightly.

"As sure as I'm your mother and I love you!" the woman said and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

The two sat back down and watched the stars together.

"So," asked Veronica, "What did you wish for?"

Sabrina blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did the door opened and in walked Puck.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Just passing through, going to sleep. Busy day...well good night!" he said in a rush and ran upstairs.

Sabrina closed her mouth and looked up at the stars, sighing once again, "Nothing important mom, nothing important."

* * *

**Nyeh, not my favorite, but c'est la vie!**


	87. Tee HeeREVENGE

**Payback: Sabrina has had enough of Puck. She decides it's payback time.**

* * *

After years of pranks and taunting and teasing, Sabrina had finally snapped. Puck was finally gonna get what he deserved.

"You got the stuff?" she asked her sister as the girl approached her.

Daphne scoffed, "Please. This boy ruined pegasi for me. Do you really think I'd forget to bring this?"

She shook the bag in front of her sister's nose and smirked when the girl's blue eyes flashed with laughter.

"Alright Puck," Sabrina whispered, "Get ready to meet your worst nightmare."

The two girls made their way quietly through the boy's massive room, making sure to watch their steps and not crash into his army. On their way, they passed Kaylee's hut from which they saw the woman's disapproval.

"Kaylee," Sabrina said sternly, "I know it seems mean, but don't you think he kinda deserves it? Haven't you heard about what he's done to me."

"Well yes," the red-head said, "But I don't think that getting revenge is the way to do it."

Without another word, the woman stepped back into her hut and closed herself off to the kid's horrible prank.

The Sisters Grimm continued their trek towards the boy, eventually finding him on his trampoline.

"Here we go," giggled Daphne. Sabrina's only response was to smirk.

At the center of the trampoline lay Puck, curled up in a ball with Kraven the Deciever in his arms.

"Alright, hand me the stuff," Sabrina whispered as she flew over him.

Her sister handed her a pot of honey and a bag of feathers, "This is gonna be so gravy!"

Sabrina smiled at her sister's enthusiasm and flew over to the boy once again. She stared at him for a bit, noticing how innocent and cute he looked when he was asleep and wondering why he couldn't always be like that. she unstoppered the pot of honey and began to pour it on the boy.

"Sabrina," he mumbled sleepily, turning slightly.

The girl tensed, thinking that she had been caught, but then she realized that he was still asleep.

"Sabrina," he continued, snuggling the stuffed unicorn closer to him.

From her place on the rim of the trampoline, Daphne wondered why her sister was hesitating. She then noticed that her sister had abandoned the task at hand and was flying towards her.

"Sabrina, what gives?" Daphne asked as her sister picked her out and flew her out of the room.

"Sometimes," Sabrina sighed, "things happen for a reason."

Her mind wondered and mulled over what Puck has said, a few words that he wouldn't have said consciously.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**I think this is so lame, but I have to finish these fillers so I can get to the good ones! **


	88. Wipe That Smirk Off

**Smirk: His evil little smirk finally pushes her over the line.**

* * *

That smirk. That devilish smirk that had haunted her forever. She had been driven insane by that curl of the lip, both in a good way and in a bad one.

But now she knew what to do. She was gonna wipe the smirk off his face once and for all. And she knew exactly what to do.

Sabrina had made her way through the halls of the school and finally found what she was looking for; the only person that could make Puck's head explode.

"Hey Nick," she said with a wide smile.

Newly single Nick Darling turned around to glance at who had called his name. A predatory look shone in his eyes as the locker closed at his side.

"Well, hello Sabrina," he said charmingly, "Fancy finding you here."

"You see," she said flirtatiously, "I feel like we should make nice, y'know, start anew!"

The handsome boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hallway.

"I agree," he told her, "I feel like we should have another chance between you and me."

Sabrina cocked a blond eyebrow, not exactly what she was thinking, but if it was going to get her message across, then she'd go along with it.

"Well, I can't say that...but I don't see why that can't be a future option."

Nick frowned at her answer, but quickly wiped it from his face, "Of course. I understand."

The boy led her all the way to her classroom, one glance inside showed her that Puck was waiting for her arrival with bated breath.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she said and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

Nick, on the other hand, had another thing in mind and as she resumed her stride into the classroom, he turned her around and kissed her full on the mouth.

Sabrina's eyes opened wide, this wasn't what she wanted. She struggled under his ever tightening grip, to no avail.

When he finally let go, Sabrina stood straight and slapped him across the face. The boy staggered back holding his reddening face.

"You know what...forget I ever asked anything of you."

She walked away and was stopped, this time by Puck.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled.

Sabrina blushed a bright red and squirmed under his angry glare:

"I just wanted to make you jealous, okay!" she blurted out, "I was sick of you always acting like I'm always after you and stuff, I wanted you to be teased too!"

Puck's angry look was irraticated, and a sympathetic smile sprung up in its place. He shook his head and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, then led the way with that sly smirk on his lips.

But this time...Sabrina didn't mind it.

* * *

**Ick, not that good, but hey! 12 more to go!**


	89. A Wonderful Sickness

**Sick: Puck thinks back at his cracking voice and hunger.**

* * *

A cloud of nostalgia filled Puck's mind one night as he lay on his trampoline. Everyone was busy, leaving the boy with a lot of time to let his mind wander, and the gears had started whirring.

He thought back, not so long ago in fact. He thought back to when he had first started to change.

By change, of course, he meant grow up.

He chuckled as he remembered that initial thought process, he was sick. But that couldn't be! He was immortal!

Then, Sabrina had let that silly little fact out of her mouth. That he was growing up to marry her. He, of course, denied it! Took to the sky with plans of revenge, that he was going to get even with her for infecting him with such a horrid disease.

And at last, he realized, growing up was not necessarily a bad thing. No, in fact, it could be a wonderful thing! Back then, it was because having a wife was the next best thing to having a slave. Now...now it was because he was in love.

He knew it was a strange thought to have, but truly, could he ever find someone like Sabrina?

The answer was no.

Her fiery personality, her wit, her...everything! There was just something about that girl that had done what dozens of other girls, including his own fiancee, hadn't done, and that was, make him fall in love.

He knew that there was something about her from the moment that he had seen her arrive with Marshmallow. He hadn't been able to place that weird feeling in his gut when he first laid eyes on her.

The blond boy chuckled as he remembered all the pranks that he pulled on her, knowing that he only did that because he was in denial about his feelings. He looked at the now darkening sky and sighed. He now thanked the heavens that the 'sickness' of puberty had hit him, because now...now he had a future.

A future with the love of his life.

* * *

**Awww...cute! Oh Puck what have I done to you! I've turned you into a ball of mush! I've ruined a Villain! NOOOOOOO! **

**Sorry...Spazzed out a little there. Focus! Only 11 more to go! **


	90. Opposites Don't Attract

**Opposites: Daphne and Red notice that opposites attracting wasn't necessarily what happened.**

* * *

"I'm starting to think that opposites don't always attract," Daphne mumbled to Red as they watched the couples of the house arguing.

"How so?" asked Red.

"Look at all of them," the pigtailed girl cried waving her hand at the show displayed in front of them, "they act as one! Married,"

She looked pointedly at her parents.

"Or not," she finished gesturing at her sister and Puck.

"Well," Red said thoughtfully, "You have to remember that they've all been through a lot together."

Daphne cocked an eyebrow at her friend, pushing her to continue "Your parents were kidnapped and enchanted together; you sister and Puck have faced too many things to count; Jake and Briar have had to face the challenges of her fairy godmothers; as for Mr. Clay and Granny..."

Red's voice drifted as her eyes fell on Kaylee, who was watching the couples with facination and a little worry.

"So that's how you explain that they're so alike? My parents: tough and act-now-think-later; Briar and Jake: they're loyal, if a little too competitive; Granny and : cautious; and Sabrina and Puck: stubborn."

The red clad girl nodded, "That's how I see it."

"Opposites attracting doesn't seem to be how things work out," Daphne huffed as she saw the argument drawing to an end.

"But," Red added, "it can happen, right?"

Daphne saw the worry on Red's face and remembered her growing crush on Little Boy Blue. Blue...Red...opposites...it had finally clicked in the young girl's head.

"Of course it can happen," Daphne amended, "we can't let them write out our future. We have our own lives to live; our own futures to decide."

Red smiled and looked at the couples that were no longer fighting, but now walking away, hand in hand, arm in arm, or simply arms brushing, as if nothing happened.

"You're right Daph," Red said, beaming, "they're not our example. They're just our family."

* * *

**OMG...I have 10 more. Guys...I'm excited!**


	91. Shootin' some BBall

**Basketball: The kids are having a basketball game. Two on two. What's the prize?**

* * *

"I can't believe that I agreed to this nonsense!" Sabrina complained as she dribbled the basketball before her.

Puck frowned at her, "Nonsense! Are you joking? The outcome of this is very important!"

"I still don't get the..."

"Focus!" he barked and got his game face on, "Pass me the ball!"

She bounced the ball to him and he took a shot at the rim, making it in.

"Alright, two more points for the Puckster!" he crowed and danced around the court.

"Sabrina, tell your boyfriend to cool down. We're still going to win!" Daphne snapped as she grabbed the ball and made her way towards her hoop, Red following in suit.

The blonde girl blushed vibrantly, and chased after her little sister, she didn't care about the prize like Daphne and Puck did, she just wanted Daphne to eat her words.

Puck snatched the ball away from Daphne and ran towards her throwing her the ball and she zoomed to the hoops only to be intercepted by Red.

The girls got another two points; the game was now tied again.

"Are you even trying Puck?" Daphne asked.

Puck frowned and retorted, "You dare question me? I will beat you!"

An hour later, the four kids were laying on the court, breathless and exhausted.

"What's. The final. Score?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina looked up at the board and smirked, "Looks like all of that was for nothing. It's a tie. Looks like you guys are gonna have to share."

Daphne and Puck rushed over and snatched the paper out of her hands. It was true, they were tied.

"Well," Daphne said, "I guess we can share."

"I guess," pouted Puck.

They then began making their way back home.

"And to think," Red said to Sabrina, "all this just for waffles."

* * *

**I just had to bring up their waffle love again. And what better way. P.S. Read Council of Mirrors...let me say it was beautiful!**

**Nine more stories to go.**


	92. Crushing Crushes

**Crush: A girl has a crush on Puck, what is this?**

**Look, no matter how many stories I write, I do not own the Sisters Grimm because if I did than the series would live on. But alas the book belongs to Michael Buckley**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

Madness! What kind of crazy child would like Puck?

...Shut up Daphne.

But this girl, what's her name? Ginger? She's not even a ging, she's brunette of all things, and a gross one at that. Her hair is light brown and stick straight, which she wears in a ponytail all the time. Oh, not to mention those mud brown eyes lacking any spark of life. Boring.

And he's actually paying attention to her! What gives? This is Puck we're talking about, since when is he nice to people? And why this girl? Is this an ego trip? Does he like the attention that she's giving him? Does _she_ not see that he's _clearly_ taken?

I mean, what? Who said that?

Oh, there she is, _Ginger_. And there _he_ is, acting like some gallant knight from one of the books that she's always reading, clearly not knowing that those knights probably drive past her every day.

What is _that_? He's carrying her _books_? What the _heck_?

That's it, I can't handle it! I have to know what's going on! Maybe he's under another spell, another witch has drawn him under.

"Puc..er...Robin, c'mere I need to talk to you." I say, gritting my teeth at trying to stay calm.

"Sure, hold on a minute Sabrina. Here you go Ginger," he said and handed her the books.

"Oh sure," the girl said sadly. "Bye Robin...it was nice to...um...meet you Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded curtly and dragged the fairy boy away.

"What's up Grimm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

He looked down at me, confused, "Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice to that girl? I mean, you know that she has a crush on you, right? And you're just leading her on."

"Why do you care Sabrina? Are you jealous?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Wha...I just...**NO**! I just wanna know what you're doing. And _why_ you're doing this."

He sighed, "I know she likes me Sabrina, it's written all over her face. And I know that eventually I'm gonna have to tell her that I don't like her...for whatever reason that it might be. But when I saw her, the way that everyone treated her, the way that she acted towards me, I couldn't help but be reminded of another person who has suffered rejection."

Diana. How could I have forgotten?

"Diana?" I asked.

"Not only Diana, remember that I my father rejected me, too. I was incompetent. Sure, it was different, but I do not wish it on anybody else."

I felt silly, my face feeling hot and I knew I was blushing bright red by the sympathetic smile that had appeared on Puck's face. He hugged me, putting his head on top of mine and then placing a feather-light kiss on the crown of my head.

"Don't worry Sabrina, I won't hurt her," he assured me. "And you don't have to be jealous, remember, you're my one and only."

Of course, that just made me blush brighter and I buried my face in his hoodie.

"I guess I should be nicer to her."

"Yeah, you should."

"Alright, let's go."

I promised myself I'd be nicer to Ginger, she wasn't a threat, she wasn't a witch. She was just a girl who had fallen for the charismatic boy in her class, and she didn't deserve my animosity. I am now determined to become her friend.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm winding down. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, High School has sucked me up completely. I've realized a few things: yes, I should go back and fix my mistakes from earlier chapters; Yes, I know that my character's are OOC; yes, I know that they're being very gushy and fluffy, but these are the last chapters, don't you think their relationship should be settling down? Also, I know that one-shot aren't usually connected, but in reality, mine aren't connected all that much. Mine bounce back and forth in time, and they're not continuous events unless I specifically say that two of them are connected, because in all honesty some of the words just seemed like they could go together, at least to me. **

**Thank you for sticking with me for all this time. But as you can see, I'm finishing up...it's almost sad.**


	93. Stand in the Rain

**Rain: Sabrina is caught under the rain, thinking: Will this ever be over? Stand in the Rain orientated. (I do not own Stand in the Rain, the Sisters Grimm, or Apple products.)**

* * *

The music in her i-Pod, just added to her sadness, the pain inside that had arisen in her body, this war, this accursed war that had torn her family apart. That had made her lose friends and loved ones. She was so tired of all this fighting, she just wanted it all to end, she wanted to focus on her life for once instead of all the war in Ferryport Landing.

Stand in the Rain, the Superchic song was cutting into her heart, freezing her from the inside out.

**She never slows down. she doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. she won't turn around, the shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

The rain started to drizzle overhead, falling on her head. She pulled the hood down over her head, and continued walking, she didn't want to go home where they were discussing battle strategies, and wondering when the fighting would end.

**so stand in the rain, stand your ground stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain**

Tears mixed in with the rain as they rolled down her cheeks, silent sobs racked her body but she kept going. She couldn't turn back, she didn't know where she was going, but she did know that she couldn't go back, not yet.

**She won't make a sound alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. she wants to be found the only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down**

And the rain started to fall harder, the noise from the storm around her silencing her cries, her heart-wrenching sobs drowned out by the crashing of the thunder. The lightning flashing in her face, and illuminated the tear streaked face of Sabrina Grimm.

**So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. you stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found. you stand in the rain**

The water just fell harder and harder and harder and harder, she fell on the ground. Drops pelting her, but the pain not subsiding in her stomach.

**so stand in the rain, stand your ground. stand up when it's all crashing down. stand through the pain. you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found**

Suddenly the rain had stopped, a bright blue umbrella was covering her from the heavenly water. She looked up and saw her light in the midst of all the fighting, all the blood and war. Though he was an obnoxious, stinky, jerk, he was her obnoxious, stinky, jerk.

**so stand in the rain stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. you stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain**

"C'mon Grimm, let's go home," he said, pulling his coat off and walked

Yes, the war had taken a lot away from her, but it had also given her something to be thankful for. A tight-knit family, friends that she will never forget, experience that will last a lifetime, and this wonderful fairy boy.


End file.
